<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean’s Wrath by Ernesto5700</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422182">Ocean’s Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto5700/pseuds/Ernesto5700'>Ernesto5700</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Flashback, Other, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Serious, Trauma, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto5700/pseuds/Ernesto5700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is alone and on the run. She keeps dreaming of a mysterious man in a hellish landscape, but what does it mean? Meanwhile, the Justice League has just created a covert ops team at their old headquarters on Mt. Justice. Their first mission? Track down a mysterious new meta who uses the shadows. ... And how the Hell does John Constantine and Lucifer fit into all this?!<br/>A PJO/YOUNG JUSTICE/DC Universe crossover</p><p>Book 1</p><p>I do not own any characters in this story. Rick Riordan and DC Comics does, only the plot is mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - Dreams</p>
<p>She knew she shouldn't have fallen asleep, it was a stupid mistake on her part. She was on the run, and every second she stayed in one place too long, she risks her siblings and father tracking her down and finding her. But she just couldn't help herself, she was tired. That's why, after two days without an incident, she cast an invisibility spell and pushed her luck. Big mistake.<br/>
~<br/>
She dreamt she was in a hellscape. At first she thought it was her fathers realm, but after looking around, she noticed differences here and there. Mostly was the lack of fire everywhere and especially lack of demons. Instead, monsters dotted the landscape that she never seen before: Huge black dogs the size of trucks with red eyes, giant men and women with a singular eye right in the middle of their foreheads, a huge, wingless dragon, and even weirder creatures.</p>
<p>But that's probably not the weirdest thing she saw. She saw two men fighting with swords, surrounded by all the strange creatures of this realm. One was around 10 feet tall, black hair, blue eyes and weird bronze armor that covered his torso. The other man, though, is what peaked Ravens interest.</p>
<p>He was maybe 6 feet tall, with raven black, windswept hair, a tanned skin tone, and startling, sea green eyes. He looked human, and around Ravens age, which confused Raven to no end. He was wearing a brown fur jacket over a black shirt, the hood down giving her a clear look at his face. She floated closer from above to get a closer look at the two individuals.</p>
<p>"Perses, how many times are we going to do this until you get it through your thick skull, you CAN'T WIN," the smaller man said while laughing. He was dual wielding two swords, one bronze, the other black and gold, and he was a whirlwind with his weapons, blocking and parrying all the giants attacks with ease and countering whenever he saw an opening, which was quite often. The larger man was cut in multiple places, his arms, legs, torso and even his face, but his blood was gold, which Raven didn't understand at all. </p>
<p>The larger man snarled and backed up, panting heavily, lowering his bronze sword. "I wasn't yet reformed for the second Titan War, otherwise that stupid upstart Kronos might've actually won. I don't care how long it takes, I will find a way to kill you you wretched sea spawn!"</p>
<p>The smaller man just laughed in his face. "Wow you're dense. You've been trying for how long now? Ever since I escaped that wretched prison, you haven't been able to even land a hit. So tell me Perses, how many more years until you give up, huh? It's honestly getting pathetic, I'm not even breaking a sweat, this is no challenge. You're just a waste of my time, now if you would excuse me, I have to find the doors." And with that the man plunged both swords deep into the ground, and with a yell the ground started shaking, knocking all the monsters and giants around him off balance. With that, the man ripped his swords out of the ground, smirked and walked away, unfazed by the earthquake.<br/>
~<br/>
Raven woke up gasping, confused and disoriented. She had a vague idea of what that place was, and she had no idea what that dream vision was about. That man certainly didn't look like a monster or a demon, but then again, neither did she, at least at the current moment in time. But she would just meditate on it later. Right now, she had to keep moving.</p>
<p>She was asleep in a park, tucked far in the back under the shade of a tree. Probably not the best idea, but it was a last minute decision. She got up and pulled her purple hoodie up over her head. She started walking out of the park, determined to keep on the move.</p>
<p>She was in Central Park in Manhattan, and she was hungry. One can only go so for so long on berries alone after all. So with that she walked onto the busy streets and looked for a anyplace where she could find food, preferably a soup kitchen.</p>
<p>After walking for about five blocks, Raven was starting to get irritated, she did not want to have to go diving through dumpsters again. She was lucky if she ever found anything just closed and thrown away, most of the time, it was scraps of food mixed with whatever other trash was thrown away. It's gross.</p>
<p>As she walked down the street, she finally found a sign for a soup kitchen. With a happy blank expression on her face, she walked in to what looked like a cafeteria, with a long line of homeless people, and a bunch a chairs and tables, only a few of which were empty.</p>
<p>She got in line, and when it was finally her turn, a middle aged women served her a bowl a chicken noodle soup with a smile on her face. Raven just nodded in thanks and went over to sit down at an empty table. While eating, she started thinking over her weird dream vision last night. She couldn't make much of it, but she knew one thing for certain, what that place was... Hell.</p>
<p>She couldn't get the man out of her head though. And the other one, this so called 'Perses', while she was in her fathers realm she never heard of a demon who went by that name. And what was this second Titan War they were talking about? She honestly had no idea, but before she knew it, she finished her soup.</p>
<p>With a blank expression, she got up to throw her bowl away and walked out, determined to leave this city by today or tomorrow. Three days was really pushing it and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. So with that, she walked into an empty ally, turned invisible and flew above the city, trying to get her bearings. She had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was better than here, so with that Raven picked a direction and started flying.</p>
<p>Raven was lost in thought when she heard the sounds of an explosion from right below her. Panicked that her family might have found her, she looked down and almost breathed a sigh of relief. Key word almost. There was a bank robbery presently happening, and by the looks of it, they appeared to be just humans. With that, however, Raven sighed and rolled her eyes and started flying down to help any innocent people caught in the crossfire. She couldn't just let them get killed, especially if she could do something about it. This planet grew on her after all.</p>
<p>As Raven descended, still invisible, she saw a group of about a dozen men, all with black masks and automatic weapons pointed at a group of civilians. Up the stone steps behind them, there was a hole blasted through the door and it was smoking. She had no doubt that there was more inside, because the men were protecting a white van and it hadn't yet drive off. In the distance she heard sirens wailing and sighed. They were too far, the police wouldn't make it in time, especially with all the traffic she saw overhead.</p>
<p>She flew behind the ten men outside, still invisible, and raised her hand. Out of the ground, ten shadowy tendrils sprung up and grabbed the men's guns, yanking them away and throwing them on the ground away from the men. Terrified, they started backing up, looking around to see who the shadows belonged too, but finding nobody.</p>
<p>Raven smirked. She flew in from of them and made herself visible, scaring the shit out of the potential bank robbers. She raised her hand again before speaking in a monotone voice, "You all just had to ruin my day huh? Leave these people alone. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" More black shadow tendrils erupted from the ground, wrapping around the men from their torsos all the way up to their necks, chocking them until they passed out. As the men fell, she turned behind her to see that all the people in the general area where looking at her with wide eyes, their faces clearly showing fear. Raven just rolled her eyes. "So this is what I get for saving these people, huh?" She muttered under her breath, before turning around and floating inside the bank.</p>
<p>Inside the bank, there was two men, one with a gun pointing at a group of hostages, the other running out of a hallway with three black duffle bags over his back. "Come on man let's go! We got what we came for, let's get out of here!" Before stopping and seeing the pale girl in black ripped up jeans and a purple hoodie. "What the hell are you doing here kid?! Get out of here!" The guy pointed his pistol at Raven as he looked over to his partner. "You're only going to get one chance girlie, please just walk away. I really don't want to have to hurt you."</p>
<p>Raven smirked and rolled her eyes, raising her hands, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black balls of dark manic flew towards the men, knocking them out on impact. She then used her shadow tendrils to wrap them up and levitate them outside with the others, where the cops can take it from there hopefully. With that, she sighed, turning invisible and flying away, hoping to get out of the city before the next distraction.<br/>
~<br/>
Watchtower<br/>
Batman was at the computer in the watchtower watching the news. There was an attempted bank robbery in Manhattan, and reports say a meta-human stopped it. Someone even managed to record the encounter on a cell phone, and the video peaked the Dark Knight's interest. He sat forward in his chair, studying the video.</p>
<p>After the video ended and the lady started talking again, Bruce opened up a file with all the registered meta-humans in the world. He looked the girl with the parameters the video had set: shadow manipulation, flying and turning invisible, but found no one. This was a new rogue meta-human that hasn't been seen before.</p>
<p>After not finding any results in the meta-human registry, he then used facial recognition to see if she was in any other government databases. As the computer loaded, he sat back in his chair pondering his next course of action. She looked about 17 or 18, and she hadn't exactly caused trouble, but still, this was a loose cannon, someone who needed to have an eye kept on her. As he was thinking about ways of tracking the strange female, the computer finished loading with no results pulled up. He frowned.</p>
<p>'Maybe this will be a good opportunity for the team to have a real covert-ops mission. Besides, this was the whole point he and the league sanctioned for it. This would be a good test mission and an excellent opportunity to gather more data on this strange teen. With that, he left to find Black Canary so he could fill her in before heading to Mt. Justice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N this is my test chapter, I do not own any of the characters in this story, Rick riordan and DC Comics does. Only the story is mine, I hope you guys enjoyed it though!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - First Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mt. Justice</p>
<p>Three days earlier</p>
<p>Wally, Robin, Kaldur'ahm and Superboy were all in the kitchen area of Mt. Justice, waiting for Red Tornado. All of them were extremely bored with waiting.</p>
<p>"Think they'll give us a mission here soon, Robin? I don't know if I can live on like this!" Wally was complaining running around the kitchen counter eating sandwiches as he went.</p>
<p>"It's only been four days Wally, you have to be patient."</p>
<p>Recognize Batman - 02<br/>Recognize Black Canary - 13</p>
<p>"Aye, that's what's up! Let's go guys!" Wally sped off to go see what the two Leaguers were here for, everyone else following close behind. As they got there, Red Tornado came down from his apartment in the ceiling and stood next to Canary. "Is there a mission assignment Batman?" Kaldur asked.</p>
<p>Batman shook his head no. "I'm here for two reasons Aqualad. One is to inform all of you that Canary will be overseeing training from now one." With that he nodded to Canary to speak. She stepped forward and raised her hands. "It is my honor to be selected to train you all. I hope you guys give me your best, because that's all you guys will be getting out of me."<br/>Wally, being Wally, elbowed Robin lightly and whispered, "You know, this doesn't seem too bad." With that, he winked at Dinah and Robin had to resist the urge to slap his head. Superboy just grunted.</p>
<p>Kaldur spoke up next. "Thank you Batman, Black Canary. We will try are hardest to not let you guys down. And what was the second thing you guys came for today?"</p>
<p>Batman pointed to the Zeta Tubes. "I'm introducing you to your new teammate today."</p>
<p>Recognize Martian Manhunter - 07<br/>Recognize Miss Martian - B05</p>
<p>"This is Martian Manhunters neice. She will be joining your guy's team as of today, and living here as well."</p>
<p>Superboy still remained impartial to this whole thing, while Robin and Kaldur went to introduce themselves. Only to be met by a speedster in front of them and the pretty green Martian.</p>
<p>"Hello there beautiful, I'm Wally, and that's Robin, Kaldur, and Superboy. But you can call me yours," grinning and winking at the girl. She just smiled and waved at everyone, not noticing Kaldur's and Robin's look of embarrassment at his first impression. To be honest though, the two expected nothing less.</p>
<p>"Hello everybody, my name is M'gann M'orzz, but you guys can call me Megan," beaming at everyone as she introduced herself. "I'm liking this gig more and more every minute," Kid Flash breathed under his breath, smiling.</p>
<p>"Now that that's done, I will be taking my leave. I will let you guys know if I have any missions for you guys." And with that Batman turned and Zeta Tubed out. Black Canary shook her head smiling, at Wally's antics or Batman's straight forwardness, the team wasn't sure. "I will be back to begin your training tomorrow, but for now, get to know your new teammate a little bit," then she Zeta Tubed out, leaving only Martian Manhunter behind to hug his Neice one more time before leaving. "I hope you fit in here child. Good luck." M'gann hugged her Uncle. "I'll try not to let you down Uncle Jon, thank you so much!" After releasing from the hug, the older Martian took one last look at the team before turning and heading off.</p>
<p>Megan turned to her new teammates, smiling. "So guys, what should we do now?"</p>
<p>"Maybe a tour of the place would be recommended first to get yourself familiar with the place," Kaldur spoke up. "Oh that's a great idea, follow me Beautiful, I'll show you around the place." Kid flash then started to lead her through the cave while this time, Aqualad and Robin both face palmed. </p>
<p>Superboy just shrugged and followed after them while Red Tornado flew out of the cave to run some errands for the League.</p>
<p>Present day</p>
<p>It was the second day of training, and the team (minus one Superboy) was already getting tired of having their asses handed to them. The only one who seemed to be able to last with Canary in hand-to-hand was Robin, but he was still 13 and not physically in his prime, so he was still outmatched.<br/>Right now it was Superboy's turn, and he was angry. </p>
<p>"I still don't get why I have to train when I'm a living weapon. I can probably take out whole armies before they knew what hit them!" Dinah just shook her head at the boy. "If you had come to training yesterday like everyone else I would've explained it to you. Just because you have powers does not mean you should solely rely on them. There may be a time where your power is disabled and all you have left to rely on is your training. Do not let this time go to waste."</p>
<p>Superboy obviously didn't like that and rolled his eyes. "You don't believe me? Fine, come at me with everything you got and I'll show you what I mean." He looked at her warily before speaking, "you do know I could kill you, right? Are you sure about that?" Canary shrugged. "I'm not even sure you could hit me." He charged. Robin, already knowing what was about to happen, along with Wally and Kaldur both grinned.</p>
<p>Canary waited until the last second before ducking under his punch, grabbing his torso and using his own momentum against him, throwing him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud and a voice that said "FAIL" echoed out from the training room. Superboy, obviously angry, got up and tried to rush her again, only for her to roll out of the way and tackle him to the ground from behind. "FAIL".<br/>"You see? It's not all about powers, you need training if you ever want to stand a chance against skilled opponents."</p>
<p>"Whatever." With that he started walking away.<br/>"Training is mandatory, get back here you already missed one day." Straight up ignoring her he continued walking away until he heard the Zeta Tube along with everyone else.</p>
<p>RECOGNIZE BATMAN - 02</p>
<p>The team and Canary all walked to the computer to where Batman was. He was pulling up something when the team arrived.</p>
<p>"Yesterday there was an attempted robbery at a bank in Manhattan, but an unknown Meta-human stopped them." He pulled up the video showing the pale girl using shadows to take down the gunmen before going inside, only to come back out with two more thugs levitating through the air, wrapped in shadows and unconscious. She then flew up and started flying away before turning invisible.</p>
<p>"I think she's heading towards Metropolis. We contacted Zatara and he doesn't know who she is or what type of powers she's using but is guessing that they are magic based. Based on the way she's dressed and the facts we haven't seen her before, I want you guys to locate her and gather any data you can before reporting back. If an opportunity presents itself, see if you can get her to come back with you guys so we can get her registered. Only if you think you can persuade her. Main priority is intel. You guys leave as soon as you guys can. Remember, this is mostly Recon in a highly populated area, so dress appropriately."</p>
<p>He turned back to the computer and closed the video before Wally spoke up. "Uh, Batman? Quick question. Who exactly is the leader of this little team here?"</p>
<p>He turned around, slowly analyzing all of them. "It's your decision to decide who becomes leader. Now get ready."</p>
<p>Both Robin and Kid Flash ran off, thinking themselves as leader material while Megan, Aqualad and Superboy all waited for them in the living room. Within a few minutes they were back in black clothes and Miss Martian had changed her outfit to a yellow shirt with a white dress. Aqualad just had on a hoodie while Superboy didn't even change.</p>
<p>Megan spoke up first. "I have an idea guys! Why don't we take my Bioship there? It has camouflage properties and is quite fast." Robin spoke up first, acting as a leader. "Good idea, let's go!" KF looked at Megan in confusion. "Wait, this whole time you had a ship here and didn't say anything? Not gonna lie, I'm hurt. Where is it?"</p>
<p>"Follow me guys!" And Megan flew off towards the direction of her ship. Everyone followed her to a large, red sphere. "Um, that's not a ship, that's a ball."</p>
<p>"It's sleeping silly, I have to wake her up first." And with that she walked up and put her hand on the large sphere, and the sphere transformed into a sleek, black and red aircraft. Steps came down the side as a door opened up.</p>
<p>"That is most impressive M'gann. I think it is time that we all go and complete this mission for the Batman," Kaldur remarked. And with that, the all boarded the aircraft. Five seats appeared from the ground and everyone took one, with Megan sitting at the controls.</p>
<p>"Alright girl, let's go for a ride." Megan whispered to her ship while the bay doors opened in the side of the mountain. The ship took off and before they knew it they were flying in an alien space craft to Metropolis.</p>
<p>Metropolis </p>
<p>Raven had flown into Metropolis the previous night and didn't go to sleep. For one, she didn't want to risk her family catching up to her while she was conked. The other reason though? She didn't want another dream vision of that Hellscape. After spending a little over a year in her father's realm, she didn't want anything to remind her of that place, and yesterday's dream certainly did.</p>
<p>It was nearing the end of the day and she was just walking down the street when she came across the Metropolis Library. Having nothing better to do, and being a little cold in the late November air, she walked in to warm up. It also helps that she loves books, that's always a plus.</p>
<p>She went in to see it mostly empty, and it was pretty big all thing considering. The main area where you walk in had about 30 tables with computers and a few couches, while right behind that there was a massive labyrinth of book shelves. Walking through the large maze of books, she found a little secluded corner where she could stay out of sight. She looked around, and after deciding to risk it, sat down cross legged, closed her eyes, and started meditating.</p>
<p>"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she started repeating this phrase very quietly under her breath until she was one with her mind. However, her mind did not want to stay in her body. Within a few minutes, she found herself back in that nightmarish place from her previous dream.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Raven looked around where she was sitting. Even in her Astral body, she could still feel the razor sharp sand of the ground and she could tell the air was sulfuric and not in anyway pure. As she got up and looked behind her she saw the same sea-green eyes man, only this time he wasn't alone. Raven blinked really hard to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the definitely weren't. </p>
<p>For one thing, there was another one of those dogs from hell, except he was petting it. That's not even the worst part. It was the size of a tank. A freaking tank. But the most insulting thing? There was a kitten, a FREAKING KITTEN, on his shoulder. She then noticed the ground was slightly rumbling, but she simply levitated a few feet off the ground and flew closer.</p>
<p>"Mrs. O'Leary, down girl," the man laughed. The giant dog sat down panting happily while the cat on his shoulder just looked up, blinked, and went back to sleep. "Alright girl, I'm sorry you can't shadow travel me out of here with you but we will escape, I don't care how many years it takes." With that he got onto the giant dogs back and the dog stood up and started bounding away.</p>
<p>''Maybe I should follow him?' She looked at their retreating figure and sighed, flying after them to see where they were going. She has no idea how long they were running for until he stopped his dog, dismounted, and started sneaking towards what appeared to be a forest of long, barren black trees. <br/>Deciding to follow from a safe distance, she went into the forest after him. After a few minutes he stopped and hid behind one of the trees, and as she got closer she heard voices talking.</p>
<p>"The doors are back but they are in a place few would dare go."</p>
<p>"Where? It can't possibly be that bad Brooke?"</p>
<p>"His brain, at the center of his consciousness. Anyone who would go there so straight up suicidal."</p>
<p>The man smiled an evil smile as he stepped out from behind the tree, his two swords appearing from nowhere in his hands. "Well, it looks like today's my lucky day, I've been told I'm very suicidal."</p>
<p>The two bodies belonging to the female voices turned around and snarled, it they were the weirdest things Raven had seen yet. Their hair was on fire, they had pale skin, fangs, and mismatching legs; one bronze and the other the legs of a donkey.<br/>"You wretched sea spawn! I'll kill you for Kelli's death!"</p>
<p>"Um, that was so long ago. What do you say we leave it in the past and just be friends? Deal?"<br/>The two demon looking females snarled and charged him and the aforementioned sea spawn smirked, and before Raven even knew what happened they were lying in the ground, decapitated. She didn't even see him strike, it was just a blur or bronze, gold and black. </p>
<p>"Eh, worth a shot I guess. I've seen better down here though. You guys still disgust me." And he turned and faced Raven and stopped, almost as if he could sense her, which should be impossible. She was in the Astral Plane technically, no one should see her. As he was looking almost seemingly at her, she finally got a closer look at his eyes. While they might've once been a bright sea green filled with life, now they were dull, almost shattered. She could practically feel all the emotions coming off of him from a dimension away, so she instead decided to look at his swords. The bronze one had a trident near the hilt and didn't exactly look like anything special, other than the fact it glowed. The other sword was a little more interesting.</p>
<p>It was mostly black, giving off a vibe of death that Raven was all to familiar with, with a ghostly purple glow. But running down the middle and edges of the sword were thin, gold lines that complimented the blades quite well. The thin gold lines gave off a faint gold glow that went quite well with the darker purple one.</p>
<p>The man shook his head. "I think I'm finally losing it. I need to get out of here." He flicked his right hand and the black and gold blade turned into a black and gold ring on his middle finger. He then reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a pen cap, put it on the tip of his bronze sword, and it shrank down to the size of a pen. He put said pen in his pocket and walked right past Raven. "I will get of here." And with that he walked back towards his walking tank and kitten. Raven had no idea what just happened, but it was at this moment she woke up.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Raven took a second to get her bearings before she started to panic. She definitely was not in the library anymore. She was in a couch in what appeared to be a cave. Which meant one thing. She had been kidnapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N Hey guys I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm trying to do something different with all this and build my own world from an existing one so to speak. So far these first two and maybe the last one are still test chapters to see the type of response it gets but so far it seems positive so thank you for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Doors of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los Angeles</p>
<p>John Constantine was having a bloody awful day. And it had nothing to do with the exorcism he just preformed down in San Diego the previous night. That was quite easy honestly. Little bit of chanting here, a crucifix there, and voila! Demon exorcised. Peace of cake.</p>
<p>No, that's wasn't it. It wasn't even because he was out of gin and tonic, his preferred beverage of choice. He can easily get more. He wishes it was something like that. Problems like that seem so simple now.</p>
<p>So you may be wondering, what could possibly have happened to John to make his day so bad? Well, it's simple really. Etrigan the Demon. He wasn't mad at the demon in any way, shape or form. He was just doing his job. It was the message Etrigan passed on to John the previous night that had him book a flight to LA ASAP. And he was pissed.</p>
<p>So there John Constantine was, catching an Uber to a certain bar in Downtown Los Angeles, very much mad.</p>
<p>'What the bloody hell could that weasel possibly want with me now?' John was wondering to himself as they pulled up to the nightclub called Lux. Paying the driver, he got out and went inside the building, taking the elevator up to the bar and dance floor level. <br/>Once the elevator dinged and opened, he sighed and walked out, only to be greeted by a whole swarm of people dancing and drinking. </p>
<p>'Where the bloody hell is he?' He thought to himself, shoving his hands in his trench coat pockets and walking out onto the dance floor. <br/>After not finding the person he was looking for, he went over to the bar and ordered a glass of gin, figuring if the person he's meeting with wanted him to show up, he would just have to find John. It was pretty early in the evening after all. Who knew what the man in question was doing at 8 at night. If you could even call him a man that is.</p>
<p>After about half an hour of waiting and drinking some gin, John was starting to get irritated. "Screw this," he said out loud, turning to leave only to be greeted with the one who called him here in the first place.</p>
<p>"Johnny boy, oh how I've missed you," John turned around to see a man in a black and red suite walk up. As always, he was impeccably dressed, which annoyed John.</p>
<p>"Lucy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" John's voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Lucifer just shook his head. "Now, now John, there's no need for that. What if I just wanted to catch up with an old friend, hmm? Maybe grab a few drinks, sit back, see what each other have been up to these last few years?"<br/>John laughed without humor and took another shot of gin, requesting another. "See Lucy, you don't seem like that kind of man who would just, 'catch up' with someone, especially a man like me after what I did."</p>
<p>Lucifer shrugged. "Well you may be right there, but I have changed for your information. I help stop murders now, so there's a plus, eh Johnny?"</p>
<p>Constantine shook his head. "The devil and his girlfriend solving homicides? There's something I never thought would happen. Couldn't believe it myself when I heard you were 'turning over a new leaf' so to speak." He then looked at Lucifer in the eye. "Now why did you really have Etrigan summon me here? I know you don't lie so just get it over with so I can leave."</p>
<p>The man laughed, "Same old Johnny, business first, pleasure later. I like it!" "That only goes when I'm dealing with blokes like you, Lucy. Everyone else? Pleasure first, for the most part at least." Lucifer raised his hands, "In any case, I guess we should get down to business then John. But I'd rather discuss this matter privately. Let's go to my penthouse, shall we?" Constantine downed his newly acquired shot of gin, stood up, and followed Lucifer back to the elevator.</p>
<p>As they rode up to Lucifer's penthouse, he turned to John and started speaking. "Listen John, I have a problem, nay, this world has a problem. I had to tell Chloe I was going to be gone for a couple days so I could take care of it, and I need your help." The elevator opened up to his penthouse and the two walked out, John lighting a cigarette as he did. "What sort of problem could the devil have that needs my help?" John inquired, walking to the bar. </p>
<p>Lucifer started to turn around and speak, "The type where the world is in dange- is that a cigarette? John for crying out loud there's a balcony right over there!" John shrugged, pouring himself yet another glass of gin. "But the bar is over here." </p>
<p>"Touché, anyways, as I was saying. This world is in danger John, and I need your help to save it as it is a very, 'otherworldly' problem."<br/>John looked up up confused. "Let me get this straight. You want me, the bloody bloke who tricked the three Lords of Hell, to help you, ruler of said place, to save earth from an 'otherworldly' threat of sorts. Bloody Hell Lucy, what type of threat makes you come to me for that?"</p>
<p>Lucifer turned to walk out over the balcony, John following him close behind,, cigarette and drink in hand.</p>
<p>"Tell me John, do you know of Thanatos?"<br/>Constantine looked up in surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting something like that. "Well yeah, Greek god of death and all that. Why?"<br/>"Do you know about the multiverse?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure, infinite amount of universes that are similar in some way or another, right?"<br/>Lucifer nodded, "What you might not know, there is only one Hell that spans the multiverse. Hell doesn't change, not really. But John, just as other gods exist, other Realities also exist where said gods in question reign supreme over all others, including my father. Hell, my father doesn't even exist in some of them."</p>
<p>This definitely took John by surprise. "Wait, you're dear old dad doesn't exist in some realities? Well shit, where are those at, I want to go there," he joked.</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head. "The beings in question sometimes are worse. Mingling with mortals and all that, generally making the place worse. Now while this place makes gods stronger than most because of the abundance of magic and what not, a lot of them have left this plane of existence, leaving their domains and what not just waiting to be claimed. But there's no one to claim them, and if someone from another reality were to claim them, this world would be in for a shock. They would have the potential to make that Kryptonian look like a child. It could be very dangerous John."</p>
<p>Constantine was still confused. "How can someone even travel through realities? Is that even possible?"</p>
<p>Lucifer looked over at him. "It's very possible. Have you ever heard of the Door of Death? They are run by Thanatos, but he does not chain them for fear they would used for evil purposes. So the Doors often relocate across whatever world those deities reign. However, sometimes, the doors end up in another reality by mistake, and there are beings who take advantage of them. Do you know where the Doors of Death lead from?"</p>
<p>Constantine shook his head. "I don't believe I do, but if I had to guess, if they belong to Thanatos, then I'm assuming the Underworld then?"</p>
<p>Lucifer laughed. "Oh I wish. Sometimes yes, if that was the case we would be very lucky. Oh no, usually it's much worse. Tartarus, the very embodiment of the Greek's Hell itself, where nightmares walk, creatures of the night lurk. Where fallen gods are cast as punishment, forced to roam the Hellish landscape. It's quite beautiful really, but that's besides the point."</p>
<p>"Wait a bloody second. Are you trying to tell me that these so called 'Doors of Death' that leads to Hell is on this Earth?"</p>
<p>"It's worse than that Johnny. I can feel it's presence. The Doors of Death aren't just in this world. They're in LA. And we only have three days to find it, along with anything else that comes through the Doors, and kill them."</p>
<p>This definitely shocked him. Sure, he felt the presence of Hell in LA, but he always did, so he just assumed it was because the Devil himself had taken up residence in the City of Angels. Now to be told that another realities Hell might release their own demons in this planet? Well John wasn't sure what to think. </p>
<p>He finally spoke up, "So I take it you know where the Doors are then?"</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled, "Of course, John. So what do you say? Down to kill some Hellish beasties?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Mission Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metropolis (three hours earlier)</p>
<p>The team landed the bio ship in an abandoned parking lot in Metropolis. It was getting later at night and the team had no idea where to start looking for this mystery girl.</p>
<p>"Why do you think she went to Metropolis anyways?" Wally asked the group.</p>
<p>"Maybe she lives here? I can pull up her face from that video and run it through facial recognition if I hack into the cities mainframe. Might take a minute though," Robin replied. Then, with a laugh he vanished. The team all looked at each other in confusion.</p>
<p>M'gann was the first to voice her thoughts. "What exactly are we supposed to do if we find her? Just follow her around all night?"<br/>Kaldur spoke up, "Well, that is what the Batman instructed us to do."</p>
<p>"Well, he also said to try and get her to join us, didn't he?" Wally questioned. Superboy shook his head no. "Only if an opportunity presented itself. Not exactly sure what he meant by that if I'm being honest however. It doesn't seem right just to pull her from her family."</p>
<p>"Superboy is right, we won't just go around taking people away from the people they love. That is kidnapping, and we are not criminals," Kaldur said. </p>
<p>"I found her!" Robin appeared next to them, sunglasses and all even though it was dark. This guy is taking his secret identity way too seriously. "She walked into the Metropolis Library a few hours ago and hasn't come out yet. It's only a few block from here so it shouldn't be too long."</p>
<p>The group looked at each other and shrugged. This just got a whole lot easier, and a whole lot harder at the same time. What were they going to do, just spy on a girl in the library? It felt wrong to most of the team. Except Robin, he was used to this kind of thing.</p>
<p>So with that, they took off walking towards the Library, it already being almost 11 at night. They got there to find it surprisingly unlocked, but all the lights were off.</p>
<p>"She still hasn't left yet, and there appears to be no one here," Robin informed the group. He pointed at the long line of books in the dimly lit room and whispered. "Everyone split up, we don't have comms so the best course of action is to meet back here in fifteen. Anybody have anything to add?"</p>
<p>Miss Martian raised her hand shyly. "Yes, Megan?"</p>
<p>She shifted from foot to foot while fidgeting with her shirt. "I can create a psychic link that'll let us all communicate with each other without talking. Would that be helpful?"</p>
<p>Everyone gave her a quizzical look. "You can do that? Babe, you are one jack of all trades, that's awesome!" Wally whisper yelled. Robin shook his head while everyone else rolled their eyes at Wally. Finally Robin looked back at Megan and nodded. Yeah, that'll work, just don't go prying in people's heads alright? That would be very rude. Strictly communication."</p>
<p>Megan beamed at the team. "You bet! Now, if everyone would just relax so the link can be made, then we can start." With that she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.</p>
<p>"Can everyone hear me?" The team was caught off guard for a second while Superboy winced hard trying not to scream. He hated people in his head. He had to keep telling himself it was just for comms though to himself down. It helped. A little.</p>
<p>Everyone else nodded at the Martian girl. "Everyone take a different sector of the library. Try not to cause to much attention to yourself. We are exposed here and we don't want prying eyes on us. Let's go," Aqualad finished, everyone nodding and splitting up, searching for the strange meta/magic user.</p>
<p>Superboy took the far left corner because he didn't expect to actually be the one to find her. To his shock, he rounded a corner and saw her passed out on the floor in the corner of the room, behind a bunch of bookshelves where people would have a hard time seeing unless they were looking for her. Which they were.</p>
<p>"Uh, guys? I think I found her."</p>
<p>"Where are you at Superboy?"</p>
<p>"Back left corner. She's passed out right now, what should I do?"</p>
<p>Kaldur spoke up. "Stay near her, we are on our way to your location."</p>
<p>Superboy shook his head at his luck. He just wanted to think by himself, and now he's the one who found her. All day he was thinking about the whooping that Canary put on him, and that was a big shot to his pride. He didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>As the young clone was internally debating with himself, the rest of the team showed up. Robin took one look at the girl before turning to everyone else. "We're taking her with us."</p>
<p>Kaldur looked at him in shock. "Robin, we can't just take her with us! We are not kidnapping her!"</p>
<p>Robin shook his head. "Dude look. Her clothes are stained and smell, her face is covered with grime, her hair is greasy, and her hands are black from dirt. She looks malnourished. Don't you guys see? This girl is homeless. We have to take her in! She's a meta with no home, we could not only give her a home, but a place to train as well. This definitely is the best course of action, right Wally?" </p>
<p>The young superhero turned to his friend and frowned when he saw him gently shaking the girl whispering for her to wake up. He looked at the team and spoke out loud. "Uh, guys? She's not waking up. She's breathing but nothing. Now what?"</p>
<p>Kaldur looked at Robin, and the boy nodded to him. He turned back to Kid Flash and spoke out loud,  "Then we do as Robin suggests and take her with us and give her medical attention, then explain everything when she wakes up. If she does not wish to stay with us, she will be free to go wherever she pleases. Superboy, can you carry her?" The young clone nodded. "Alright good, me, Robin and M'gann will go back to the ship and fly it in front of the library so we do not look suspicious carrying a female down the streets. Kid Flash, Superboy, stay here and protect her. Everyone got it?"</p>
<p>They all nodded, and followed orders from their new impromptu leader. They weren't going to question it, at least not now, not in front of this passed out girl.</p>
<p>Wally and the clone stood there awkwardly, waiting for the rest of the team to come back to the rendezvous. Wally tried his best to start a conversation with the Kryptonion.</p>
<p>"So, how do you like living at the cave so far?" The clone looked up and shrugged. "It's alright for the most part. Megan's cooking definitely helps, but it's boring when the rest of the team isn't there honestly." Wally looked at him in confusion.</p>
<p>"Bro, you hardly talk when we're there what do you mean?" Superboy awkwardly shrugged and looked away. "It's just hard you know? I'm only a few months old technically and I don't really know how to interact with others. I mostly just sit back and observe people I guess."</p>
<p>Wally put a hand in his shoulder and shook his head. "Look man, we're all here for you, all of us are your friends. I honestly can't imagine what it's like to just wake up one day and find myself alive in a teenagers body, but you don't have to be shy with us man. Voice your opinions. Talk to us. Heck, get out of the cave even and take a stroll. It'll be good for you, trust me."</p>
<p>He looked at KF in shock. "Are you the same Wally that I know? Pretty sure the one on this team isn't that smart." At that KF grinned, "See? Like that, that was perfect. And yes I'm the same Devishly handsome speedster you all know, I just had good mentors." At that Superboy nodded, a small smile on his face while Miss Martian's voice appeared in both their heads.</p>
<p>"Superboy, Kid Flash, we're outside the library in camouflage mode, the door is open so you can see into the ship."</p>
<p>"Thanks Megan, we're on our way." Kid Flash nodded to his friend, and the clone picked up the girl gently and made their way out the building.</p>
<p>True to her word, the ship was right outside the doors, invisible except for the doorway facing them, so anyone not in front of the library doors wouldn't see anything. With that the two teens, with the unconscious girl boarded the ship, and they flew back to Mt. Justice. The flight back was pretty uneventful for the most part.</p>
<p>They finally arrived at the mountain and entered through the bay doors that blended in to the side of the mountain. After parking the bioship, Superboy took the girl up to the living room area, laying her gently on the couch. He turned to the rest of the team. "Now what?"</p>
<p>Robin walked over to the computer, "Now, we call Batman and let him know the status of the mission." Kaldur, come with me and we'll both report." The Atlantean nodded and followed the young hero. Superboy looked at at the rest of the team. "Uh, so do we just wait or..?" </p>
<p>Megan looked at the girl and frowned. "I really hope she decides to stay, it would be a shame if she had nowhere to go and she decided to leave." Wally shook his head, "We have to figure out what's wrong with her first guys. Anyone have any ideas?</p>
<p>Recognize Batman - 02</p>
<p>The team looked at each other, and just decided to dismiss how quick the Bat showed up. They walked over to the Zeta Tube to see what the Dark Knight wanted. He looked around and his eyes landed on Robin, who just walked into the room. "Where is she?" "She's passed out on the couch. We don't know what's wrong with her but we couldn't get her to wake up." </p>
<p>He nodded and walked over to the living room couch and pulled out a scanner and started running tests on the girl. The team crowded anxiously behind him, waiting to hear the verdict. After a few minutes, the Bat rose and turned to the team. </p>
<p>"She appears to be asleep, let her just rest for the night and we'll see what happens in the morning. If anything changes, let me know first. Other than that, good call Robin and Aqualad. She's definitely homeless by the look of it, and if her story checks out, the league will see whether or not she can join the team and stay here. For now, rest up and check back in with me first thing tomorrow and give me a status update." The team nodded and Batman turned to leave. The teens all looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be on awkward conversation when she wakes up.</p>
<p>1 hour later</p>
<p>M'gann couldn't sleep. The rest of the team had showered and went off to bed, but Miss Martian decided to wait in the kitchen to see if the mystery girl would ever wake up. She didn't want her to regain consciousness thinking she had been kidnapped, and she wanted to be there to talk to her when she awoke.</p>
<p>Megan was deep in thought when she heard an audible gasp come from the living room. Looking up, she saw the girl sit up quickly, and start looking around frantically. She turned around and made eye contact with the green Martian.</p>
<p>"W-what do you want from me? I will fight back!"</p>
<p>M'gann stood up and put her hands in front of her, "Woah woah woah! Calm down no one want to hurt you, you're safe now."</p>
<p>The girl in the dirty purple hoodie looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?"</p>
<p>"We saw the news. We saw you save those people from those guys, great job by the way. We were sent to see if you wanted to join us, we're a group superhero's that work with the Justice League. You'll get training, a place to stay and food. What do you say?" She didn't want to tell her that their priority had been to watch the girl, that come off bad.</p>
<p>The girl shook her head, "If I stay in one place too long, trouble will find me. I'm sorry I can't stay here and out you all in danger like that."<br/>Megan laughed, "We're superheroes silly, our lives are always in danger. We fight back and we train so that we can protect ourselves. We aren't defenseless, and if we're in way over our head, the Justice League will come and help us. Plus I remember Robin and Wally saying this place is pretty guarded from attacks, only way in is through the Zeta Tube and the water, unless we open one of the hidden doors with a special device."</p>
<p>The other girl still looked weary though, so Megan decided to make her offer now. "How about you stay here, and after awhile if you feel like you still want to leave, we'll talk then. Deal?"</p>
<p>The other teen shook her head nervously, obviously still not sure whether or not she was going to stay or not. "Do you want to shower and have some food? I should have extra clothes around here somewhere. The rest of the team is sleeping so we could tell them in the morning."</p>
<p>She nodded, "Does everyone on this team, live here?" The Martian laughed. "Nah, only me and Superboy at the moment. Red Tornado lives in his apartment above us. But hopefully more join as time goes on. The end goal is to make it on the Justice League, the team with world's most powerful hero's. One day hopefully."</p>
<p>She nodded, deep in thought. Megan then slapped her forehead, "Hello Megan, you never asked for her name! Hey, what's your name?" The girl looked at her before taking a deep breath. "Raven."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Enchanted Duct Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los Angeles </p>
<p>John and Lucifer were drinking, thinking about their first course of action in the morning on their search for the Doors Of Death. "Are you sure my magic will be enough to banish these creatures back to Tarturus?" Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes John, because it's either that or I'm just going to have to punch them real hard. If you want though, we could take my brother."</p>
<p>The blonde shook his head. "One fallen angel is enough angels for me." Lucifer smirked, "Thought so. Anyways, so the Doors stay in one place for about a week, it's already been four days counting today, so we have to start searching Los Angeles first thing in the morning. After we find a way to stop the Doors from working, we need to track down anything that managed to come to this world and send them back to their Hell."</p>
<p>"How exactly are we going to stop the bloody Doors from working?" The Devil shrugged, "I'm not sure, magic?" </p>
<p>The mystic sighed, "We'll figure it out in the morning. Wake me up when you get ready to leave. I'm taking the couch by the way." And with that, John went to the couch and promptly passed out.</p>
<p>That left Lucifer alone with his own thoughts. This was Tartarus, and he knew of one other he could try and talk to. Only problem, he never actually met her and he's not sure how he would convince her to not try and kill him if he showed her his devils face. He of course was talking about Diana of Themyscira. <br/>He shook his head and stood up. He didn't need her, him and John should be enough to stop anything to come through those doors, he doesn't need a Greek Demigoddes.</p>
<p>And with that, he went to bed, unsure of what was to come.</p>
<p>The next morning</p>
<p>Lucifer and John were driving through LA, Lucifer claiming he was following the 'Felling of Hell' but John wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're going the right way? It looks like we're going to the beach." Lucifer glared at him. "Of course were going the right way. The doors are this way, either that or a really powerful demon escaped and is at the beach." The mystic still seemed weary, especially when the parked and started walking along the coast. </p>
<p>"Yeah mate, I'm not sure what feeling you had, but there doesn't seem to be anything here except sand and water."</p>
<p>The devil grinned a devilish grin and looked at Constantine, "Are you sure about that?" Pointing ahead to what looked like a pair of elevator doors, just sitting on the sand up ahead. "No bloody way," the mystic couldn't keep his look of disbelief off his face as the got closer to the elevator that didn't seem to lead anywhere.</p>
<p>The Doors were black and silver, with intricate designs on them. There was a button on the door with no markings, but they could only assume it was to go down. Hell was supposed to be down anyways, that is. As John was starting at it, Lucifer turned to him. "Right, we found the doors, now do your thingy, we don't want anymore creatures roaming the Earth now do we?" </p>
<p>John shrugged, "I'm not sure what to do exactly. You can practically fill the power radiating off this thing. I could try to banish the Doors, but I don't think that would even work."</p>
<p>Lucifer just stared at the man. "Well that's just useless! No, we have to figure out a way to keep them from opening again."</p>
<p>"We could get some magic duct tape?"</p>
<p>"Brilliant idea!"</p>
<p>"I was kidding Lucy," John facepalmed.</p>
<p>"We can't just enchant duct tape to never break and slap them on those bad boys? A shame, that'd make everything so simple."</p>
<p>John pondered that, "Well actually, maybe that could work. Do you have any duct tape?"</p>
<p>Lucy widened his eyes in horror, "John, my sweet dear Johnny boy, do I look like I would just keep duct tape on me?! I mean, where would I even put it? And it doesn't go with anything either!"</p>
<p>The blond mystic rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Typical, should have figured. Anyways, now that we know where the Doors are, we could go get some and come back, enchant it and slap them on these bad boys. Hehe, who knew, duct tape really does fix everything."</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head, "Uh, no. You will get the Duct tape, I'll wait here with the Doors In case anything were to happen. Now, run along. The quicker, the better."</p>
<p>"You going to let me drive your car then?"<br/>"My Dad no! Call an Uber or something. That car is one of a kind." </p>
<p>Then they heard something, and both looked over towards the elevator. The doors were being forced open by a figure in a cloak, his two hands pushing the Doors apart until they were finally open. The figure was wearing a brown jacket over a black cloak, and he had raven black hair, a beach tan and sea green eyes. The two looked on in shock as he finally got the Doors opened and stumbled outside, a cat on his shoulder and a black dog the size of a pit bull at his heels.</p>
<p>The figure seemed to ignore the two dumbstruck people a few yards away. He looked up at the sun, then look over to his left at the Pacific. He took a deep breath, and started laughing.</p>
<p>"I did it! I finally did it! I made it out!" He continued laughing to the point where it got creepy. He was about to walk towards the ocean when Lucifer called out to him. </p>
<p>"Uh, excuse me, Mr. I Just Returned from Hell. We can't let you leave." The man stopped and turned towards the two, apparently noticing them for the first time.</p>
<p>He studied them before speaking, "Hm, weird. A mortal," gesturing over to John, then looking over at Lucifer. "And... whatever it is you are. Just let me be and this doesn't have to get ugly."</p>
<p>Lucifer looked offended. "Whatever I am?! I'm the bloody Devil you ignorant fool! And you will return back into those doors this instant!" </p>
<p>The man was silent for a minute before he rolled his eyes. "Just my luck," he muttered before walking closer to the two. They could tell he had an aura of power, and they didn't know what to do. "Look, I'm in a bad mood. I finally escaped that hellish place and I want some food, real gods dammed food. Then I want a shower. A nice cold shower. And you guys are in my way. So move."</p>
<p>The two stayed still and John just looked at Lucifer and shrugged. The devil smirked and stepped forward, leaning closer to the sea green eyed man. "How about this, tell me what you want truly desire?" The definitely caught the man off guard.<br/>"Uh, didn't I just tell you? Pretty sure I just told you, food and shower. You sure you're the Devil? Aren't you supposed to be like half goat or something?"</p>
<p>"Oh that it! You asked for it!" Lucifer took out one of Mazekine's demon knifes and plunged it into the mans chest, only for it to not penetrate his skin. He smirked before his eyes began to darken, the cat on his shoulder and the dog both running away. John and Lucifer looked at each other confused until he took a few steps back. He raised his hand, and out of nowhere a trident appeared. The trident was silver and sea green, with a blue jewel right underneath the middle prong. The tips of the trident cackled with electricity. </p>
<p>He spoke, but when he spoke his voice had a deadly undertone to it. "This was a gift from my father and brother. I never really got to use it before I went to the Pit, but now is the perfect time." All of a sudden, the sky began to darken, lightning flashed over head and the winds picked up. The waves of the sea began thrashing about violently. He pointed the trident at Lucifer, "I gave you a chance to let me walk away. Now, what comes next is your doing. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fight a son of Poseidon by the ocean?" He smirked and got into a fighting stance.<br/>Lucifer looked at John with wide eyes. "Don't just stand there, do some magic or something!"</p>
<p>John nodded and ran off a little ways before he started chanting. Lucifer faced back towards the strange man and raised his arms. "I don't know what you are, but you will not take Los Angeles today, demon!" The man faltered a bit, "LA?" He looked over towards the city and widened his eyes. "It looks the same, how?" He then turned towards Lucifer. "What year is it!"</p>
<p>Lucifer dropped his hands to his side and stared at the man dumbly. "Uh, 2020? Why?"</p>
<p>"Only eight years passed here? Maybe... it doesn't matter. You're still in my way." And with that he pointed the trident at the Ocean, and thousands of gallons of water instantly floated into the air, and he hurled it at the so called Devil. He smirked triumphantly before something tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Lucifer, wings out smirking. "Ya missed me," before throwing a hard right hook at the man, sending him back flying. </p>
<p>The man hit the ground with a loud thud and Lucifer looked over at Constantine, "Thanks for the assist Johnny. I didn't almost drown just now. John stopped chanting and raised two fists with glowing sigils on them. "Um, Lucy..." </p>
<p>The devil turned around to see a body being formed out of water. Within a second, the man was back in front of the devil with an evil grin on his face. "My turn." Quicker than they could process what happened, the devil was flying back several hindered feet, hitting the ground rolling. The man then turned to Constantine.</p>
<p>"You are just a mortal, I mean you no harm. Let me go and this will be over."</p>
<p>Constantine shook his head, "As much as I enjoyed watching you throw Lucy there like a rag doll, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." And with that he charged the mysterious man, but before he knew what happened, the man was in front of him, black and gold sword at his neck replacing the trident. </p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>"Oh he's sure," the man tried to turn around but Lucifer grabbed him around his torso and flew up and over the city. As he got several thousand feet into the air, he attempted to drop the self proclaimed 'Son of Poseidon' but when he let go the man seemingly floated in place. He then laughed out loud, "I didn't know if that would work!" His face then turned serious as he looked at the Devil right in front of him. "You're dead." </p>
<p>As he moved a finger around seemingly randomly in the sky, the water molecules started to wrap around the Devil's neck and choke him out. Lucifer, starting to realize the caliber of opponent he was facing, quickly dove towards the man and tried to unleash a hellish fury of punches on him, over and over right to the dome. </p>
<p>This caused the mans concentration to stop for a second, until he got his bearings back, caught the next punch and flipped Lucifer over to where the man was now on top of him as they were falling from the sky. He then flicked his wrist and the black and gold sword appeared in his hands, and he attempted to bring it down on the devils chest. Lucifer however saw that coming as he spread his wings to abruptly stop their fall, causing the man to lose his balance on top of the devil. Lucifer then used his own momentum against him as he grasped his cloak and yanked the man over his head. Twisting in mid-aid to slow his fall, he saw the man about to hit the ground until the ocean shot up and wrapped around him, setting him gently on the sand below.</p>
<p>Lucifer landed in front of him, dumbfounded. "What the Hell are you?"</p>
<p>The man slowly started turning into sea mist from the feet up. "You were a great opponent, I hope we fight again soon, but like I said, I'm pretty dam hungry at the moment. But I'll enlighten you before I go. I am the Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt, slayer of the Minotaur, defeater of Ares, Retriever of the Golden Fleece. I am the one who withstood the Titan's Curse, I am the only man the man hatting goddess respects. I brought down the Labyrinth, am the defeater of Iapetus and Hyperion and I am the Bane of Kronos. I and the retriever of the Legions golden standard, Praetor of New Rome, one of the seven of the great prophecy. I defeated the twin giants, and I defeated Victory. I am the Bane of Giants, and the Bane of Gaea. I am the two time savior of Olympus. I survived Tartarus twice. I was the most powerful demigod to ever live, The Son of Poseidon, Prince of Seas, the heir to his throne." His body was almost all mist when he started talking one last time. </p>
<p>"I'm Percy Fucking Jackson."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Johena the Dolphin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unknown Location</p>
<p>Percy looked around, realizing his mistake. He forgot his pets! He shook his head before walking over to the shadows of a building. He had no idea what city he was in, he'd figure that out later. He put his hand on the shadow and willed some of his aura to seep through.</p>
<p>He learnt this when Mrs. O'Leary came to Tartarus for him, it was quite awesome at first, before he scolded his dog for jumping into Tartarus without thinking first. Still, he appreciated her company, and her apparent new found power for changing size. Definitely useful.</p>
<p>As he continued letting his aura slip through his fingertips, he felt the familiar presenceof his hellhound. Grinning, he stood up and backed away, just in time to see his dog, with his cat on her back,pop through the shadows. He knelt down and starting petting them both.</p>
<p>"Good girl, 'Small Bob, nice to see you doing what you do best. Sleeping." Percy through back his head and laughed, before looking around to see where he was. He stood up to get a better feeling for his bearings, and noticed the Washington Monument.<br/>'Hmm, guess I'm in DC. Well whatever, I need food.' </p>
<p>He looked around for a good burger joint before finding a place called Big Bellied Burger. He could smell the burgers from here and grinned. He looked at his two pets and sighed. He knew he couldn't take them in there with him, so he nodded to his dog who barked, went up to lick him, then disappeared back into the shadows. They would both appear when he called for them, so he wasn't too worried.</p>
<p>As we walked towards the fast food restaurant, he had another realization, he had no money. He searched his pockets but he knew it to be in vain. He sighed, before smacking himself on the head. 'Percy, you are one stupid guy, you know that?' He thought to himself before he snapped his fingers and a credit card appeared in his hands.</p>
<p>Grinning, he walked in and ordered three burgers and two large Cokes. He ate in silence, enjoying every night of this godly food called a Double Bacon Cheese Burger, add pickles. After finishing his food in silence with a smile on his face, he contemplated what to do next.</p>
<p>He decided he would find a store and get new clothes before finding a hotel so he could shower and sleep in a bed for once. He'd been wearing the same clothes for along while now...</p>
<p>He shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up, throwing out his trash and walking out the door. He started walking, looking for a store before a thought hit him.</p>
<p>'Wait a minute, I just fought the Devil? The actual devil? Is that even allowed?' He looked down at his hands before grinning like an idiot. 'I punched the Devil in the face, Ha, take that you fallen angel!' He had to make sure he didn't laugh out loud, he didn't want mortals to think he was crazy. He shrugged to himself and kept walking.</p>
<p>An hour and a half later, he had a pair of new clothes and shoes, and was in a new hotel room. Nothing fancy, just a bed with a bathroom and shower. But that's all Percy needed. He stripped and go into the shower, enjoying the nice cold water for the first time in what felt like forever. After standing under the water with a blank mind for some time, he finally turned off the water and willed himself dry. He put on his new clothes, which was a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, and his newly acquired black converse. He finished the look off with his brown fur coat made of the hide of the Nemean Lion. He didn't necessarily need it anymore, but it helped him out for so long before he finally accepted who he was, and before he accidentally fell in that stupid river on accident. Stupid Styx water.</p>
<p>After getting dressed, he looked at his bed and grinned. 'Awesome,' was the last thing he thought to himself before he jumped on the bed and passed out into what would've been a dreamless sleep if not for one thing that occasionally haunted him.</p>
<p>5 hours later</p>
<p>'Your oath, you completed your oath. Was it worth it?'</p>
<p>Percy shot out of bed, expecting to find himself in the Pit, but relaxed a little when he saw where he was. He calmed himself down with deep breaths before talking to himself.</p>
<p>"I'm really out. Thank the gods I'm finally free from that burden." He stood up and stretched, before looking at the clock. 2 PM. He had time to do whatever he wanted, and he wanted to check in on his dad. So with that, Percy grabbed his room key, returned it to the front desk, and started walking towards the Ocean.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he found himself on the beach, looking over the Atlantic. He had to chuckle to himself, it was only a few hours ago that he was standing on the Pacific. Without wanting to wait any longer, he walked into the water until his head was fully submerged. Feeling rejuvenated and stronger, he smiled and took off, speeding towards his fathers castle.</p>
<p>On the way there, something strange happened. He noticed all the sea life was staring at him intently, whispering among themselves. He only caught a little of what they were saying.</p>
<p>"...Is that really our Lord?"</p>
<p>"Are we finally free?"</p>
<p>"After thousands of years, he has returned!"</p>
<p>Percy shook his head in confusion, too many voices were talking at once. "Quiet!" They all stopped talking, but where still looking at him gratefully, like he was a messiah or something. He looked around and saw a bottlenose dolphin among the crowd. He pointed to her and motioned for her to swim forward. She happily agreed, and she stopped in front of Percy.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" He asked the dolphin.</p>
<p>"I am Johena, milord," she replied before bowing deep.</p>
<p>"No need to bow to me, just, why are you guys treating me like I'm the Messiah or something. It should've only been less than than a decade here by the looks of it. I really wasn't gone that long. At least for you guys."</p>
<p>Johena shook her little dolphin head, "Milord, you have been gone for thousands of years here. The Atlanteans still rule in your stead, Lord Poseidon."</p>
<p>That whole sentence threw him off guard. "Wait what? The second Titanomacy and Gigantomachyboth happened less than a decade ago, where have you all been? Also, you guys think I'm Poseidon?" He raised an eyebrow as all the sea creatures voiced yes amongst themselves.</p>
<p>This caused Percy to throw his head back and laugh. "Oh my gods that funny! Wait till I tell Dad about this one!"</p>
<p>They all looked at him in confusion. Johena was the first to voice the sea creatures questions.</p>
<p>"Your dad..? You have the same presence of a sea god, Milord, maybe it is because you are his son?"</p>
<p>Percy shrugged. "Yeah, I have an official title down here, it's stupid. Son of the Sea God, Prince of the Seas, Heir to Poseidon's Throne and all that. I don't see how you guys don't know, considering how he spends most of his time in his palace here.</p>
<p>The dolphin again shook her head. "The Atlanteans have ruled for thousand's of years with Lord Poseidon's trident, milord. Ever since the gods left Earth. Occasionally, some of them will come back down but Lord Poseidon has not been back in over a thousand years. I did not know he had a son recently. Forgive me milord."</p>
<p>"Uh-oh. Oh, no no no. There's no way." He looked at the dolphin intensely. "You're telling me a mortal, has my father's godly weapon?! That shouldn't even be possible! Who is the King now?"</p>
<p>Johena the dolphin backed away a little, "King Arthur, Milord. He's not a bad king, for a Half-Breed that is. He's trying to bring the Atlanteans and the surface dwellers into a peace agreement."</p>
<p>"Um, what's a half-Breed?"</p>
<p>"Half Atlantean, half surface dweller, Milord."</p>
<p>Percy nodded, "I see." He summoned his own trident, it's aura of power able to be felt by all the sea life in the nearby vicinity. He looked at it with a long full expression before he started speaking.</p>
<p>"This trident, was gifted to me by my father when he asked me to become his heir. My brother created the trident, and my father imbued the power of the ocean into it. Do you want to know what's so special about this trident?"</p>
<p>All the sea creatures said yes, so he continued. "Most weapons are made with either Celestial Bronze, or Imperial Gold. As you can see, this is neither. This silver, this is Lady Artemis' Enchanted Silver. She gifted some to be used in this trident, a gift for saving Olympus twice, she said. The silver has her blessing. The jewel, it has the blessings of my favorite Aunt and Uncle, Lord Hades and Lady Hestia. A gift for using my wish to get them a seat on the council, among other things."</p>
<p>He looked at all the sea creatures. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"</p>
<p>He heard a lot of 'no's', so he explained. "You guys can feel the aura of power radiating off this thing. My father and brother came up to me before I left to fulfill an oath I made, and told me something. This is the equivalent to a godly weapon. It is not mine, I have a different one, but a gods weapon is a priceless artifact. Gods can draw strength from their weapons, or use it as a tool to channel their power into a concentrated point. Zeus does this with his Master bolts, the twin archers with their bow, my father with his trident, etc.</p>
<p>Only a god can use a godly weapon to it's full potential. To have a mortal poses such power," he shook his head. "It is not natural. I must retrieve my fathers trident and return it to him, or at least test him to see if he is worthy."</p>
<p>The sea creatures listened in awe, this was their future king, the Prince of the Sea. To them, this was their salvation from the surface dwellers. But Johena had a question.</p>
<p>"Milord. All that is fascinating, and makes a great deal of sense. But you said something which confused me. You said you were the heir to Poseidon's throne, but you already have a godly weapon. Are you already a god Milord?"</p>
<p>Percy smirked. "Stop calling me 'Milord' it's just Percy. And yes, in order to to fulfill a promise I made I needed to become a god to give me the time to complete my task."</p>
<p>"What are you the god of Lord Percy?"</p>
<p>Percy chuckled, don't call me Lord either, it's not really my thing. But I'd rather not say yet. But back to the subject at hand. Where is this King Arthur?"</p>
<p>"He is on the surface world, with their heroes for something Lord Percy."</p>
<p>Percy chuckled and nodded, he knew they wouldn't stop calling him Lord so he is going to have to deal it. He asked for a mental picture of the so called King, and they sent one to him. He thanked them and swam back up for the surface world. As he was swimming up, he started thinking of a theory he was coming up with. From the story the dolphin told him, there was only one possible explanation.</p>
<p>This wasn't Percy's earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mount Justice</p>
<p>Raven took Miss Martian up on her offer for a shower and food, along with new clothes. After showing her where the showers were, raven stripped out of her dirty worn clothes and entered.</p>
<p>She had no idea how long it had been since she had an actual shower, but she felt great. As she turned the hot water up, the room began to steam and she got lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>'Maybe I can give this place a chance. That girl seemed nice enough. And I didn't feel her lying or anything. But can I put them in danger like that...?'<br/>Her mind wandered and she zoned out before realizing a lot of time had passed. She would have to figure it out later, right now, she was hungry and needed clothes.</p>
<p>As she got out and wrapped herself in towel she noticed the clothes that M'gann left for her, a black shirt and sweat pants. She wished she had her hoodie, but the Martian said she was going to wash it with the rest of her clothes so she was going to have to wait for now.</p>
<p>She got dressed and went back to the kitchen area to see the green skinned girl cooking eggs and bacon. Her stomach growled loudly at the sight of it, and the Martian heard it, turning around and giggling a little at the pale girl.</p>
<p>"Come on, the foods almost ready," she got out plates and served the both of them before sitting down. Raven eyed the food hungrily before slowly picking up a fork and taking a small test bite. Her mouth exploded in flavor, and she quickly ate the rest, hardly stopping to take a breath.</p>
<p>M'gann laughed a little, causing Raven to freeze and look up, embarrassed on her manners. The Martian waved her off, "You're fine, it's just you remind me of Wally a little that's all. Also, I take it as a compliment that you like my cooking," she beamed at Raven, causing Raven to blush and look away.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, I really like it, and I haven't eaten a real meal in I don't even know how long. Thank you for this."</p>
<p>Megan smiled brightly at the girl, "Of course, if we're going to be living together you're going to be having a lot of my cooking anyways. It's nice to know you like it."</p>
<p>Raven gave her a small smile, though still a genuine one. The girl in front of her was so genuine and sweet, she couldn't imagine her as a superhero, kicking bad guy ass on a daily. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she realized the cook had started taking again.</p>
<p>"... today to get you registered."</p>
<p>Raven stared at her with a blank face, "Huh?"</p>
<p>M'gann just giggled a little. "I said Batman is coming tomorrow to get you registered, he should let you join the team. He's just going to interview you, ask you a couple questions, and you should be good."<br/>"What kind of questions?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't know. He already knew me from my Uncle Jon, and he knows most of the team. You'd be the newest member, so I guess it's like an interview? I'm just guessing though."</p>
<p>Raven slowly nodded. She had heard of the Batman while she was on the run from her father. </p>
<p>Apparently, his name alone strikes fear into the hearts of criminals. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet the so called Dark Knight. He was described as a demon in the night, one with the shadows, and Raven knew about shadows all to well.</p>
<p>"Well, if we're going to stay up until Batman arrives and the team wakes up, what do you want to do?"<br/>Raven shrugged, "No idea. I'm tired but don't want to sleep. Dreams and stuff."</p>
<p>"Oh, what kind of dreams?"</p>
<p>Raven silently cursed, she doesn't want to seem like she was crazy, but the Martian girl was so nice. Maybe she could trust her a little...</p>
<p>"Raven?"</p>
<p>She looked up and realized she zoned out again. She shook her head and apologized, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the visions I've been having. It's nothing really, but I don't know how to get them to stop that's all."</p>
<p>Megan looked at her for a second before speaking, "Do you get dreams like this often?" Raven shook her head no. Megan continued to talk after that, "Maybe it means something. Back on Mars, the great Priests would sometimes get dream visions of important events about to happen, or people that were going to change everything. They welcomed the visions, no matter how good or bad, because they never knew if they could have a double meaning. Maybe you just have to embrace them and everything will work itself out in the future."</p>
<p>Raven stared at her dumbfounded, "Huh, who knew you were wise. Maybe I will do that, thanks M'gann."<br/>The pretty green Martian beamed at the pale girl, "Of course! Glad I could help you out. So, are you going to go back to sleep then?"</p>
<p>Raven nodded, "Yeah, just don't wake me if it's another vision, my body will wake up on its own. Uh, is there a sore bedroom I could use though? I don't want to be in anyone's way in the morning."</p>
<p>"Of course, follow me we have plenty of spare bedrooms here." Raven followed her down the hall where the rooms where located, and she opened a door revealing a bare room with a bed, sheets, and a dresser and nothing else. Perfect.</p>
<p>"You can sleep in here, and in the morning we will probably be in the living area so just come out whenever you wake up."</p>
<p>Raven nodded and and thanked the girl, before heading into her room and closing the door. She looked at her bed hesitantly, before sighing. "Might as well get this over with," and laid down, closing her eyes and drifting off into her second dream vision of the night.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Raven had no idea where she was. She looked like she was in a forest, and it looked like it was winter with the snow on the ground. As she looked around she saw a female that was even more pale than Raven, with midnight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was panting, facing the sea green eyed man, and she looked irritated.</p>
<p>"What do you even want with me?! I never did anything to you, wretched sea spawn!" The man had a deadly look on his face, as he took out a pen and uncapped it, a three foot bronze sword from her previous visions appearing. "What do I want? Oh that's rich. I made two promises recently, and all you need to know is that you're going to pay for what she did. All of you who sided with that Tyrant! You chose the wrong side Khione, and you're all going to pay for what she did to me."</p>
<p>The pale girl, now identified as Khione, threw back her head and laughed. "What is it a weakling like you can do to me anyways? You're honestly pathetic, thinking you have the right to stand up to a goddess!!!"</p>
<p>That took Raven way off guard, this chick was a goddess? Then what the heck was this guy doing, trying to fight a deity? This guy had to have a death wish.</p>
<p>The man, however just smirked. "You should know, I was the one who dealt the final blow against the Earth. By my hand, the world fell. She paid, and now you will pay as well, D-List goddess. Prepare to die."</p>
<p>The goddess paled even more and with that, the man charged Khione, who yelped at his speed and created a blizzard out of nowhere. That didn't even seem to faze the man as he ran through the oncoming ice and snow, slashing at the goddess. </p>
<p>However, just before the blade made impact the girl turned into snow and reappeared behind the man, icicles pointed at his head. The man didn't miss a second and spun around, slicing every peace of ice faster than Raven could follow. The goddess yelped and fell back, throwing more and more icicles at the man, but none found their target. The way the man moved with a sword was almost hypnotic, like it was a dance he had preformed hundreds of times before.</p>
<p>The goddess tried backing up and running away, but out of nowhere a wall of water rose up from the snow, blocking Khione's escape. She turned around and screamed, creating hundreds and hundreds of ice shards in front of her. "You can't kill me, I'll just come back you know!"</p>
<p>The man laughed. "And I'm going to make sure that before you make it back after I kill you, you regret ever siding with the Queen of Potty Sludge. You may reform, but I will be there when you do, to strike you down again. And again, and again!" He started walking towards the quaking goddess. "And by the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were never immortal to begin with. You're going to wish you sided with the side of all Half-bloods. You're going to wish that you never tried to kill my friends. You're going to wish that you never crossed the Two-Time Savior of Olympus. Do you want to know why, Khione?!"</p>
<p>The ice goddess, in tears now, nodded slowly. The man raised his hand, and the ice shards instantly melted. He put his sword to her neck and looked her in the eyes. "Because when I fight for the people I love, I never lose. And if you hurt them, especially the ones closest to me, I get angry, and my enemies never live to tell the tale." With that, he swung his sword and Raven closed her eyes as she heard the whoosh of the blade. She heard the sound of dust crumbling, and slowly opened one eye. The goddess was turning to dust, and the dust blew away in the wind. </p>
<p>The man stared at the spot where Khione had died before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his pen cap and put the cap on the hilt of the blade, the sword shrinking down to a pen with the writing side out.</p>
<p>He then took out a notebook, opened it, and crossed something out. Raven flew closer to get a closer look at what was in the notebook and peeked over his shoulder. All she saw were names, some crossed out, others not. She didn't get to read all of them before he closed the book, but she saw a few like 'Keto,' 'Medea,' and 'Ma Gasket,' along with some others. She quickly backed away as she realized that it was a hit list of sorts, and that there was a lot. She looked at the man as he stared off into space for a few minutes and noticed that this dream vision had to have been at an earlier time than her last two.</p>
<p>For starters, the mans hair wasn't quite as long on top as the other two. And he wasn't quite as toned. In the last vision, while he wasn't bulky, she could tell that he had muscle. Here, he had some, but not nearly the same amount. </p>
<p>She looked back at the mans face to notice his eyes were closed now, and he had a few tears running down his face. He then spoke one last time before the vision ended, "I'll keep my promise to you Wise Girl, but I just have to finish this first before I am able to." And with that he opened his eyes, and walked off.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Raven opened her eyes and bolted up, trying to catch her breath. She had no idea what to expect, but at least now she knows a little bit more.Apparently, the goddess chick tried to kill the mystery man's friends, and based off his reaction, he seemed very loyal to them.</p>
<p>Also, there might have been a war with someone called 'Queen Potty Sludge,' but that sounded more like a insult than an actual name. As much as Raven might have learned about the mystery man, she was still as confused as ever, and she hated herself for that.</p>
<p>Sighing angrily, she got out of bed and made her way over to the living area, where M'gann said she was going to be with the team last night. When she got there she noticed a crowd of people waiting for her, along with the pretty Martian girl.</p>
<p>"Hi Raven, sleep well?" Raven gave a slight nod before standing awkwardly in front of everyone. Miss Martian then slapped her head, "Hello Megan, you need to introduce everyone first!" She looked up and pointed at a kid wearing sunglasses, "That's Kid Flash," pointing to a ginger who was studying the girl intently. Then she gestured at the other two guys, one who was extremely built and one who had a darker complexion with gills on his neck, "and those are Aqualad and Superboy."</p>
<p>She did a shy wave at everyone before saying in a soft voice, "Raven." Then she looked at M'gann with a questioning look before she pointed behind Raven. Raven turned around and almost fainted. Standing behind Raven in the shadows was a tall man around 6'2, very build with a black suit and a calculating expression in his eyes.</p>
<p>"So you're Raven." It wasn't so much a question than a statement. Raven weakly nodded and Batman looked at the rest of the team. "I'm going to interview and register her. After, I'll decide if she's able to join the team."</p>
<p>The team nodded before all filing out, with Robin and Miss Martian giving one last glance over to Raven before leaving the room. "Would you like to sit down?" The Bat asked. Raven nodded again and the two headed for the couch and took a seat. The Bat pulled out a device and a hologram appeared.</p>
<p>"Raven, explain to me how your powers work exactly." Raven had to think for a second before answering. "Well, I can manipulate shadows and darkness. I just have think what I want the shadows to do and they usually do it. And I can read people's emotions. I guess I can fly and turn invisible too. If I practice, I can do magic to a certain extent." Raven didn't want to go into deep detail with her powers, but luckily Batman just nodded and typed something on his hologram, which Raven didn't understand how that was even possible.</p>
<p>He then asked his next question. "How did you get your powers?" Raven shrugged. "I was born with them." Again he typed. He then looked at Raven intently. "Where are you from?" This question got Raven noticed, because she wasn't sure if he would believe her. She took a deep breath before answering. "Azarath." "Where's that?" Raven looked at the wall and stared off into space before answering in a small voice, "Far away from here. It's gone now." Batman looked at her for awhile before dropping the subject.</p>
<p>"Do you have any place to go?" She just shook her head no. "Are you willing to sacrifice your life, in order to save someone?" She looked at him and nodded, "Yes, I am. If it's to save someone I would gladly give my life." He seemed pleased with her answer and typed something.</p>
<p>"If you are going to live here and be on this team, you're going to need a suit. Any preferences?" This definitely caught Raven by surprise. "I can join the team?" He nodded, "For now. It will be a trial run, see how you do. We would train you and send you on missions with the team. Of course, there would be no killing, among other rules, but I'll leave most of the details to Red Tornado since you'll be living here. Also, I'm sure Miss Martian would be happy to have you here. It would help the team dynamic as well. Black Canary will be in charge of training during the week."</p>
<p>Raven nodded, "I'll try my best, sir." Batman looked at her and nodded. "Now, back to your suit. What would you prefer?" Raven thought about it for a second. "Can I have a dark skin blue suit with leggings and a black and dark blue cloak?"</p>
<p>Batman thought about it, typed something, and stood up. "I'll see what I can do. Before I leave to attend a meeting in DC, I'm going to get you registered. Can you stand up so I can take your picture?" Raven nodded and stood up. Batman pulled a camera out of his belt and snapped a picture. He then stuck his hand out for Raven to shake.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Team."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - Lasso of Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA</p><p>Constantine and Lucifer had just finished putting enchanted duct tape over the doors, and they stepped back to admire their work. "Honestly not a bad job, this should work," John mused.</p><p>Lucifer shrugged, "Well if this is done, let's go get that little brat then shall?" "I'm not sure I would describe him as 'little' Lucy. He did go blow for blow with you after all."</p><p>The devil scoffed at the mystic. "You really believe I was trying there? I underestimated him, sure but I wasn't expecting him to put up that much of a fight. To top it off he ran away, not me. I think I won that fight."</p><p>"Whatever you say, We just have to track him down. At least we somewhat know who we're dealing with now. Percy Jackson. A demigod, who's feats seemed impressive I'm not going to lie."</p><p>"Well, yeah, they kind of did didn't they? What do you suppose 'Bane of Gaea' meant? I always thought in myths she was the whole world."</p><p>John shrugged and started walking to the car. "Maybe he was a threat to the world? Perhaps the bloke got mad with power after saving Olympus, and that's why he was banished?"</p><p>Lucifer opened his car door and got in, starting it up. "If you're right John, then we really need to find him. He could be a danger to everyone on earth. Do you have a tracking spell you can perform to find him?"</p><p>The blond shook his head. "I would need more than his name, I'd need his DNA, and I don't think he dropped any in that fight. He seemed almost invulnerable to your demon blades."</p><p>They drove off, thinking about what to do. After awhile, Lucifer spoke, "Well, if he is a threat to the world, then all we gotta do is watch the news until he makes his move, right?"</p><p>"Surely it can't be that easy?"</p><p>"Well do you have a better idea?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Washington D.C.</p><p>Percy emerged from the Atlantic on the beach, completely dry. Some of the people that were relaxing got freaked out and started running away, more proof that he indeed wasn't on his world. The mist didn't appear to be a thing here.</p><p>'It doesn't matter,' he thought to himself. 'My world or not, a godly weapon has no business in the hands of an unworthy mortal.' With that he walked into the city, no idea where he was even going to start looking. Luckily, Lady Luck was on his side. He stumbled upon a big building called the Hall of Justice, and there was what seemed to be a press conference happening. He didn't realize it at first, but he could practically feel the presence of his Father.</p><p>He started pushing his way through the crowd of people, trying to get as close to the front of the conference as possible, and when he was close enough, he saw a bunch of people standing in costumes talking to the crowd. He saw a man who had a red and yellow suit, lightning bolt symbol on his chest with little wings on his feet and cowl, a bigger man in a red and yellow suit, lightning bolt symbol on his chest...</p><p>Percy had to shake himself out of his random thoughts about people being obsessed with red and yellow suits and lightning bolts. He quickly looked at the rest. There was a man in blue with a red 'S' as his emblem, an attractive female wearing what looked like fancy Amazonian armor, sword on her back with a rope at her side. Next was a guy in a black suit, with pointy ears. Weird. There was a Half-man half-machine. He wasn't even sure how that was possible. The next guy had a black and green suit with a mask over his eyes, he couldn't tell what it was on his chest honestly. It looked like a fat 'I' to him. As he looked at the last guy he instantly knew who it was.</p><p>It was him, the so-called 'King of Atlantis,' his father's trident on his back. Percy could fill himself fill with anticipation, that did not belong with just any mortal. It just wasn't right. He looked around and took a deep breath. If he was going to confront all these people, best not do it here, he'd have to wait for there to be less civilian lives in the way.</p><p>He wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about, but he did catch one question that a reporter asked them. "How do you guys walk around knowing you are gods among us regular folk? How are we supposed to live our lives knowing that there are beings like you guys seemingly around every corner, good and bad?"</p><p>Percy tried hard not to roll his eyes, they think these guys were gods? He's met gods, and none of these guys compared, at least not in his book. The female warrior looking lady was the one to step forward and answer the question, though.</p><p>"I assure you, I've spoken to the gods, and we are not they. We simply want to protect as many lives as possible from the growing threats that this planet faces. As long as there is a Justice League, you need not fear it. Instead, as my colleague preaches, look to it for hope. We fight today for a better tomorrow. We fight, so other do not have to. We take up arms, so that people may enjoy the pleasures of life. We are not gods, sir. We are just here to help."</p><p>As much as Percy wanted to scoff, he couldn't help but he impressed with her words. It really was a good speech, he had to give it to her. But it wasn't any of the other Leaguers he was worried about. All he wanted was to talk to the Atlantean.</p><p>He pushed his way to the back of the crowd and waited for the conference to finish, zoning out the rest. After about an hour, people started filing out, until he was alone in front of the building.</p><p>"Hey kid, want an autograph or something?" He looked over to see the guy in the green and black suit. Percy shook his head and walked up the steps, ignoring the man. The guy, however didn't like that very much.</p><p>"Hey kid, the Hall is about to close to tourists, maybe come back tomorrow? Until then, I can show you some sweet tricks that Green Lantern has learned with his powers. What'd you say?"</p><p>Percy was trying really hard not to punch this guy into next week, he wasn't here for him. He looked at the "Green Lantern" and tried his best for a polite smile, "I'm sorry, I won't be long sir. I just want to have a look around before they close, that's all. I'm not one for big crowds, is that alright?"</p><p>The guy looked embarrassed as he put his hands up. "Yeah, yeah, no problem kid. Just be out before they close, alright?" With that, he turned around and flew away, which freaked Percy out a little. Mortals can fly now. Good to know.</p><p>He turned around and shook his head, "Still doesn't mean he wasn't an idiot," he muttered.</p><p>As he opened the doors to the Hall of Justice, he saw two people inside. One was the Warrior Lady, the other was the Atlantean. He walked right up to both.<br/>"Excuse me, would you happen to be King Arthur?" Percy asked politely.</p><p>The man looked down from his conversation with the women and smiled, nodding and extending his hand out for a shake. "Yes I am, and who might you be young man?" Percy didn't reach to shake his hand though, instead, he stared at the man, as if analyzing an opponent.</p><p>"I am here to see if you are worthy of the power which you wield. In combat, you ready?"<br/>The man looked confused as the woman stepped in, hands raised. "Calm down child, we have no idea who you are or what you are talking about"<br/>He looked at her and held up his hand. "I am not here for you miss, I don't even know who you are. I just know that this one," he gestured to him, "has something that does not belong to him. I'm here to see if he deserves it."</p><p>The woman was taken back. "You don't know who I am? I am Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Zeus, also known as Wonder Woman. How could you not know me?"</p><p>Percy looked at the 'Daughter of Zeus,' and had to admit he could see the similarities; black hair, blue eyes, that ego. He laughed a little to himself, before speaking.</p><p>"It's good to meet you cuz, but right now I have things I need to focus on." Diana's face would've been priceless if not for the fact the Percy was doing everything in his power to keep his rage controlled. </p><p>"Are you prepared to be tested in combat to see if that weapon is in the hands of someone worthy of it?" He breathed, his eyes darkening. The Atlantean took a step back, unsure of what to think of the kid in front of him. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Are you referring to Poseidon's Trident that the King of Atlantis passed down to each generation?"</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock. That's my Father's Godly Weapon, are you ready yet?"</p><p>This time, both of them were caught off guard. "Poseidon has had no demigod children in thousands of years, why do you disgrace the gods and lie to us?" Diana spoke up.</p><p>Percy smirked, "You do not know everything, Daughter of Zeus. I do not wish to fight you, just let me see if he is noble enough to wield it."</p><p>"LIES! Why do you pretend to be the heir to my patron?" The Atlantean was getting in Percy's face, raising his voice to a yell. "You dare mock Atlantean heritage, claim to be the son of our God, what is it you wish to gain here, child."</p><p>"Get out of my face, and be warned, I am no child."</p><p>"You want the to test me? Go to hell. I have important things to do that is none of your concern. Leave us, pretender."</p><p>Percy smiled a creepy smile, "Been there, done that. You had your warning, what comes next is your trial by combat." Percy stepped back and raised his hands while the Amazon and Atlantean drew their weapons, getting in their battle stances.</p><p>Percy called forth all the water in the building, and a wall appeared surrounding the Trio. He then willed the water to compress as much as he could get it, and then froze it.</p><p>"I do not want any mortals to be caught up in our affairs." Percy then withdrew Riptide and his Black and Gold sword, and charged the two.</p><p>Arthur and Diana, being battle hardened, reacted quickly, blocking each of Percy's hard, quick precise strikes. They each gritted their teeth, they knew they wouldn't be able to hold back against the kid like they planned. Like a welled oiled machine, Arthur jumped back and raised his trident, while Diana jumped in, dual wielding her sword and Lasso, causing Percy to have to go on the defensive. "Damn, they're stronger than I thought," was all he had time to process before he got hit by a bolt of electricity, throwing him back.</p><p>He looked at Arthur, to see him pointing his trident, the tips cackling with electricity. He shook his head, shaking off the surprise attack. "Two can play that game," as his swords vanished and a sea green and silver trident appeared in his hands.</p><p>Percy then blitzed the two faster than before, silently regretting not getting those lessons in Godhood that his Dad had tried giving him. He was a firm believer that he would learn everything in time, but the pit didn't offer the type environment where he could practice all of his powers. He mostly relied on the powers he already had, along with his swordsmanship.</p><p>As Percy violently attacked with the trident, Arthur became hopelessly outmatched. Diana however, was going blow for blow with the former demigod. As Percy went in for a jab with his trident, Diana sidestepped and punched Percy hard, harder than he's ever been punched before, and Percy flew back, breaking his compressed ice barrier and flying out of the Hall of Justice.</p><p>As Percy reached the apex of his flight, he tried to control the water molecules in the air like he did against Lucifer, but he was still disoriented. Panicked, he started falling, and he hit the pavement, hard. He stood up and shook himself off, realizing he no longer had his trident. That did not matter though, he just had to summon it for it to appear. Before he could though, Diana landed in front of the new god, sword pointing directly at Percy.</p><p>"You cannot win, I have trained for centuries to hone my battle skills. You are but a child."</p><p>Percy growled, glaring at the Amazon. "I have bested beings far beyond your power. You are now just another obstacle. I did not want to fight you, cousin, but you give me no choice." Percy then dispersed his body into water molecules, appearing right behind the stunned Daughter of Zeus, and struck her with the staff of his newly summoned trident. Diana went flying, but she twisted her body in mid-air, dug her sword into the ground, and landed on her feet. Percy cursed, that should have been enough to knock the Amazon out, but here she was, still standing and clearly pissed off.</p><p>"You are going to regret that," before flying at Percy at speeds he could barely comprehend. If it wasn't for his battle reflexes, he would have been a pancake smeared on the road. Luckily though, he was barely able to dodge before getting rid of his trident. If he wanted to stand a chance against this woman, he would have to use what he was best at. He withdrew Riptide, and charged the Amazon. They traded blow for blow, and to the outside eye, it would almost seem like they were evenly matched. They would jab, parry, strike, almost on par with each other.</p><p>But Percy knew he was losing. The Amazon had him outclassed in speed and strength, and one wrong move from the Son of Poseidon would cost him. As Diana went an overhead strike, Percy saw his chance and used the first move ever taught to him. He caught her sword with his, slid his sword down to the hilt and twisted. Diana's sword went clattering away and Percy saw an opening. He went to strike, but the Amazon wasn't even fazed. She blocked his strikes with her silver bracelets, and before Percy knew what was happening, he was wrapped in gold glowing rope.</p><p>"The Lasso of Truth compels you to speak the truth. Who are you?" Percy struggled to free himself, but before he knew what was happening, he was talking.<br/>"I am Perseus Jackson, Son and Heir to Poseidon." He stopped struggling and stared at the Amazon woman. The Amazon went silent before asking her next question.</p><p>"As far as I know, Poseidon has not had any demigod children recently. How are you his son?"</p><p>"I do not think I am from this world. On my world, I was Poseidon's only demigod son of this generation. After saving Olympus for a second time, he asked my to become his heir. I accepted, and then the fates decided that I was to be made a god. After receiving godhood, to fulfill a promise I made I went to Tartarus to track down the enemy, and after centuries I found the Doors of Death, and found myself on this world."</p><p>"You are a god? What are you the god of?" Percy winced, he didn't exactly get his domains yet and didn't want to say, but again he found himself talking against his will.</p><p>"I am the God of Heroes and Vengeance. I am the God of the Lost, the 15th Olympian. I am the Heir to the Ocean, and when my Father decides to not be a god anymore, or if dies, I will inherit his domains as God of the Ocean, Storms, and his Title as Earth Shaker."</p><p>Diana almost had an aneurism from what the kid in front of her told her. "You really are a god, and an Olympian at that? How was it that I was able to defeat you so easily?"</p><p>"Easily? I was fighting for my life! And my Father tried to teach me the basics of being a god, but I left for the Pit before he could. I am self taught, thank you very much."</p><p>Percy shot back. Diana laughed, which caught Percy off guard. "Lord Perseus, we must take you to Themyscira so we can meet with the gods. I am sure they will be more than willing to meet with you and, if they deem it necessary, they could teach you the basics. What do you say, Lord Perseus?"</p><p>Percy looked at the Daughter of Zeus in confusion. "Why would you help me? We just fought to the death like two minutes ago?"</p><p>"I respect you as a warrior, and the Lasso makes you speak the truth. You are indeed my cousin, even if you are from another world, and a god who does not know his own powers is not someone who should be walking the street. You say you saved Olympus a twice, and I could tell from what you were saying that you are not a bad person, but things are run a little differently on this world. For example, Olympus has had no threats recently, and I am the only demigod to be born in the last few thousand years. Plus, you could meet with the Poseidon of this world and have him explain to you why he gifted the Atlanteans with his trident. I think it would be beneficial to you. So what say you, Son of Poseidon?"</p><p>Percy thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "I am on a new Earth, with nobody to turn to for help. At the end of the day I want to help people, and if it takes people like you to save this world from threats, I need to be at my best. I will take up your offer, Daughter of Zeus. I hope we can put this transgression behind us and become allies sometime in the future."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mount Justice</p><p>It didn't take long for Raven to figure out what she wasn't good at: hand-to-hand combat. Canary would have no mercy on her when they would spar, and every time she would try and correct Raven she'd still end up on her back within the next five seconds.</p><p>"Make sure your feet are shoulder width apart, Raven." Fail. "Bend your knees a little," Fail. "Don't cross your feet when circling your opponent," Fail.</p><p>It was to the point she wasn't sure if she was improving these past few weeks. In fact, she was so untrained that past the two missions the Batman had for them, Raven didn't go. Granted, one was to gather Intel on a Venom distribution and the other was to check a weather anomaly at the harbor, and both of those ended in battles. So Raven wasn't all to upset, if she was going to help people and have to fight for others, she'd rather figure out her weaknesses so she could actually help the team instead of being a casualty and hindering them.</p><p>As Raven was lost in her thoughts, Canary lunged forward, grabbed her arm, spun around and put Raven on her stomach with her arm behind her back. Fail. "Never lose focus in a fight Raven. That could be the difference between life and death. Also, don't be afraid to hit back, in a fight your opponent won't be holding back, so you are going to have to give it your all. Understand?"</p><p>Raven nodded and stood up, trying to loosen up her shoulder. "I just don't get why I'm not seeing improvement. It's like I do what you say, but it just doesn't work." Dinah smiled at the girl. "Well, I have been training for years. And don't worry, your not the only one getting their butt handed to them. The whole team still has a ways to go before they can match my combat skills and experience, even Robin, and he's been training for 4 years."</p><p>Raven sighed, "Yeah but at least Robin can go for a few minutes before you get him."</p><p>"Well, he does have field experience. That's how you really improve. You can train for years and years, but seeing how you do out in the real world, that's where you actually improve. I'll convince Batman to send you on the next mission, hopefully that way you can see that you actually improved and you find out what you need to work on. You won't be alone, and your teammates are more than capable. Also, it would he a good chance to work together as a full team in the field."</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?"</p><p>Canary nodded, "You have improved Raven, a lot. Plus, you have a pretty good grasp on your own powers so you'll do great. This is the only way to see how much you've grown these past few weeks."<br/>"If you're sure, then I'm down. Any idea when the next mission will be?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, I do not. Only Batman gives the missions as of right now. But I wouldn't doubt if it was soon. The League is stretched thin all over the world, soon this team is going to have to step up and take on bigger responsibilities. From what I know, Batman is starting with smaller missions and going to gradually give you guys tougher ones. You will all need as much experience in the field as you can possibly get. Don't let these opportunities go to waste Raven."</p><p>"I will try my best Dinah."</p><p>"That is all I can ask of you right now, Raven. Now, go shower, you stink."</p><p>"Yes Ma'am," Raven responded before heading off towards her room to shower.</p><p>She got clothes and headed towards the bathroom, making sure the water was hot before getting in. The hot water for some reason always seemed to calm her down, and she just loved the feeling. Every time she took a shower or ate a meal, she was reminded that these people took her in and gave her a home and family, and for the most part they were nice. </p><p>Even Superboy was starting to break out of his shell, little by little. Instead of just grunting all the time, he's graduated towards saying upwards of ten sentences a day while her and M'gann were home. Progress.</p><p>Raven smiled, even the visions had stopped. After the third one, the green eyed man had stopped haunting her dreams and hijacking her visions, which she appreciated.</p><p>Though she still did have questions, like who was he, why did he fight in a war, and what was it he promised? She shook herself out of her thoughts before getting out of the shower. She dried off and got dressed. Robin had taken her shopping last week, and she had bought a bunch of black, purple and dark blue clothes. And hoodies, you can't<br/>forget the hoodies.</p><p>She left the bathroom and made her way to the living room where she was met by M'gann.</p><p>"Hey Raven, how was training today?"</p><p>"Oh you know, the same. Got my butt handed to me. Though Canary did say she was going to try and convince Batman to let me go on the next mission, so that's something."</p><p>"Really? That's great! Wait till I tell the team, they'll be so excited!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Where is everyone anyway?"</p><p>"The rest of the team went home and Superboy is in the gym working out. He's trying really hard in his training, trying to better himself. It's admirable." Meg had a dreamylook on her face, and Raven smiled. She could tell the Martian had a crush on the clone, and really wanted him to get out of his shell.</p><p>"Well, since everyone is away, what do you want to do?"</p><p>Meg shrugged, "Want to go for a ride in the bioship?" Raven only rode in the ship a few times, but the ship was alive. She could feel her emotions, and they usually calmed Raven. She nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll leave a note for Superboy and Red Tornado." She picked up a notepad and pen from the table and wrote the note.</p><p>After, she followed Meg to her ship and boarded. "Hey girl, let's go for a ride." The ship roared to life as the bay doors on the side of the mountain opened, and they flew out into the evening sky.</p><p>Raven was pretty relaxed, looking out the window as the city below flew by underneath them. The ship was in camouflage mode, so no one was going to be able to see them.</p><p>As she was looking out the window, something caught her attention.</p><p>"Hey Meg, go back I think I saw something." The Martian looked back at her before turning the ship around.</p><p>"There! Open up the floor quick!"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Just hurry!"</p><p>She opened up a hole in the floor and Raven flew out, into a dark alley. M'gann followed her, and they were greeted by two guys cornering a young lady. Meg gasped, but Raven held up her hand, telling her that she had this. Meg nodded nervously.</p><p>"We don't wanna hurt you miss, just come with us and don't scream, or that'll be the last sound you ever make."</p><p>Raven got mad, they were not going to take advantage of a woman like that, definitely not on her watch.</p><p>"Hey! Leave her alone and back away from her. She doesn't want to go with you, you freaks."</p><p>The two guys turned around, and when they saw Raven floating there they froze for a split second before laughing.</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what's a teenager like you going to do about it, huh? I don't care if you're a meta, it still doesn't make you a hero."</p><p>The two doubled over in laughter, but before they knew what happened, they weren't on the ground anymore. They were wrapped in shadows floating in the air, the darkness around them slowly squeezing the oxygen from their systems.</p><p>"People like you are what ruin this world. You don't deserve to be free, you belong in a cell. You disgust me," with that, Raven threw them against the brick wall of the alley, hard. The two men were knocked out on impact and Raven turned towards the young lady. She was shivering, but as Raven landed on the ground the woman ran up to her and hugged her, surprising her. She wasn't used to physical contact.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what would've happened if they had taken me with them. Thank you so much!"</p><p>Raven slowly hugged the woman, "Of course, miss. I saw what they were trying to do and no matter what I could not let that happen. Just make sure to call the cops to get these two scumbags into a prison, alright?"<br/>"Yes, of course, of course. Thank you again, miss."</p><p>"You're welcome, ma'am. Just be careful at night, alright?"</p><p>The woman nodded, and with that, the two superheroines flew back to the ship. Once inside, Meg also hugged Raven. "That was awesome Raven! You definitely showed those two evil pigs what was up. I really can't wait till you go on missions with us, things are definitely going to be a whole lot more interesting."</p><p>As Meg pulled away from the hug and went back to the controls, Raven again looked out the window towards the alley of where she just saved that girl. "Yeah," she muttered to herself, "it just might be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - Riptide 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Themyscira</p><p>Percy realized that he had a momentary lapse in judgement as soon as they landed on Themyscira. As him and Diana left the aircraft, he looked around and only saw women and had to mentally slap his forehead. He was in the land of the Amazon's, of course there was only going to be women all around him. He mentally cursed himself for not realizing that until it was too late, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now.</p><p>As Diana led him onto Themyscira, Percy was amazed by the architecture. It was all very reminiscent of an ancient Greek city, and reminded Percy of home. 'Annabeth would love this place.' He froze, realizing what he just thought to himself, and had to concentrate very hard not to break down. 'Damn, out of Hell for less than 24 hours and already about to cry,' he scolded himself. Diana noticed him stop.</p><p>"Perseus, are you alright?" He looked up at her and managed to smile. "Yeah, just realized someone who was close to me from back home would've loved this place, that's all."</p><p>Diana nodded, oblivious to Percy's inner turmoil. "Themyscira is a beautiful island with beautiful architecture. It can grow on almost anyone."<br/>Percy nodded and smiled, following Diana into a big temple where there was a tall woman talking to some slightly less taller women. Basically, to Percy, all the women here were really tall.</p><p>"Hello mother, I must speak to you about something of the utmost importance." The taller woman turned towards Diana and froze when she saw Percy. She looked at the women she was talking too and motioned for them to go away before turning back to the duo. "Daughter, explain something to me please. Why is there a man on our sacred island, again?"</p><p>Diana smiled at her mother before replying. <br/>"Mother, this is Perseus. He is a New God, and he must be trained for he does not yet know his own power or his domains. We must train this God, and we must take him to Olympus."</p><p>Her mother looked at Percy before scoffing. "You really think that this young man here is a God? He is merely a teenager, what makes you think such things?"</p><p>"The Lasso of Truth, he is not from this world, but his world's Olympus made him a God, and an Olympian for saving them twice apparently. Before he could be taught how to use his new godly powers, he had to first finish a personal quest that led him through the depths of Tartarus, and when he escaped he found himself on this world. On the way here, he told me he only escaped today. We must train this young God, it would be wrong not to."</p><p>Diana's mother looked at Percy a second time, except this time it was slightly less skeptical. "How old are you child?"</p><p>Percy shrugged, "297. Each year in the real world is 35 years in the pit, and I was down there for 8 years."</p><p>Diana looked at him and laughed, "I'm still far older, little cousin."</p><p>Diana's again mother looked at Percy, in surprise this time. "You were a demigod? Of course you were, who was your godly parent?"</p><p>"Poseidon."</p><p>"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what are you the god of, Lord Perseus?"</p><p>Percy put up his hands and shook his head, "Please, call me Percy. Also, I'm not really into all that 'Lord' stuff."</p><p>Her mother nodded. "To answer your question though, I am the God of Heroes and Vengeance, God of the Lost and Heir to Poseidon."</p><p>Diana's mother whistled, "Those are some big domains young one. Do you have any control over your powers at all?"</p><p>"Well, I still have control over my Father's domains, even on this world. But the other things, not so much. Also, why do you guys keep calling me 'young' or 'child,' I'm literally almost three centuries old!"</p><p>The two women laughed, "While you may be older than most mortals, you are still very young compared to us. It also does not help you still do look like a teenager."</p><p>Percy threw up his hands in exasperation, "Not exactly my fault. Whatever."</p><p>Diana laughed again. "Well, we must start your training. For now, we will give you a room in the Temple where you can live. We can still make an Olympian out of you yet, Perseus."</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes but managed to smile, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he thought to himself.</p><p>Two weeks later</p><p>Percy took back what he previously thought, this was indeed bad. In Tartarus, his stamina wasn't bad, and he always had a higher endurance compared to others. But he also lived off firewater, breathed in the sulfuric air, and rarely ate cooked meals with the one's he befriended down there. Up here though, he was still getting used to breathing clean pure air, and Wonder Woman had some insane endurance as well. While Percy matched her in swordplay, they would still spar for hours and hours on end until Diana would call it quits for the day. Afterwards, they would try and figure out Percy's domains. So far, they had made no progress.</p><p>"Maybe as a god of heroes, you draw strength from heroes? It that is the case, you're lucky then, this world has an overabundance of those."</p><p>"But how do I draw strength from other people? It just doesn't make any sense." Percy complained.</p><p>"Try and look deep inside of yourself, there has to be something you draw power from inside you."</p><p>"That sounds like meditating, I hate meditating," he grumbled.</p><p>Wonder Woman raised her hands, "Well, that sucks, but you are going to have to try."</p><p>He sighed, he didn't want to tell her why he hated meditating, but he was going to hope for the best and hope he didn't get any visions while concentrating. "Oh well. Might as well give it another shot."</p><p>He sat down under a tree crossed legged, his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. Diana was right beside him.</p><p>"Look deep inside yourself, for anything that could be there."</p><p>"Roger Roger."</p><p>"Make sure you concentrate, that's an important step."</p><p>"Currently concentrating"</p><p>"Deep breaths, always deep, even breaths."</p><p>"Yep, deep breaths, check."</p><p>"Feel the eart-"</p><p>"Diana I think I get it," Percy glared at her while she laughed, slightly pushing him as she did so.</p><p>"If you say so, little cousin. I will be quiet, now, try again."</p><p>Percy grumbled, but tried again. He waited a couple seconds to see if she would start speaking again and when she surprisingly didn't, he began to search deep within himself. He didn't know what he was searching for, but he felt as if he was missing something.</p><p>As he was looking deep inside himself, he actually began to feel something, something nice and warm. He almost jumped and told Diana, but he realized he had no idea how he did this and he wanted to check it out.</p><p>As he got closer towards the feeling, he reached a mental hand towards it and put his hand inside, and as he did that he felt a surge of power like he never felt before. 'This must be my Devine core' he thought to himself before seeing if he could grab anything in there.</p><p>His hand came across something and he wrapped his hand around it. To his surprise it felt like a sword hilt, and a familiar one at that. Could this be his godly weapon? He knew he had one, but he had never been able to summon it. He always relied on his two swords, and occasionally his trident before he got to the pit. He always found it weird he was able to summon his trident with ease but never his Holy Weapon.</p><p>As he pulled his hand back, he finally opened his eyes to tell Diana about what just happened, only to find a very familiar sword in his hand. "What the Hades?" He thought to himself out loud, only for Diana to walk up to him, eating an apple.</p><p>"Well, took you long enough. You've been there for 7 hours, longest I've ever seen you sit still by a long shot for sure." Diana joked. He looked at her in confusion before realizing that the sun had long since went down, it was around 4 in the morning.<br/>"That really took 7 hours? It felt only like a couple minutes." He frowned, looking at his sword again. In his hands was Riptide, in all it's glory, but as he reached into his pocket, his own pen was still there. He took it out and studied the two identical swords, one still in pen form.</p><p>"Diana, I am confusion." He looked back at her only to see her studying the two objects in his hand.</p><p>"Is that you're godly weapon?"</p><p>Percy looked back down at the pen and the sword before looking back at her. "I guess? It looks exactly the same as the sword I've been using since I was 12, even feels the same too. Weird."</p><p>"Uncap your other sword, maybe something will happen," She suggested. He looked at her skeptically before uncapping Riptide. To his utmost shock, nothing happened. His shoulders just slumped. "This is confusing. So I just have to swords that are exactly the same?"</p><p>He was about to recap OG Riptide when both swords started glowing. "Uh, Diana?"</p><p>"Don't look at me, I've never seen anything like this."</p><p>"You're very helpful, you know that?" He got up, still holding his twin Riptides. As he stood up, his godly sword started to gravitate towards his not so godly one. He at first tried to hold them apart, but after thinking against it, he let two blades drift closer together until they finally touched.</p><p>At first, nothing happened and the glow died down. "Well, that was surprisingly unsatisfying," Percy complained to Diana who was about to agree when the swords suddenly flashed really bright. Percy yelped, dropping both swords in surprise and jumping back.</p><p>He looked closer at what was happening, only to see OG Riptide absorbing Godly Riptide. When it was finally done, Riptide was still there, and a little part of him was happy that it was the same sword he's always had.</p><p>He looked at Diana and grinned, "Okay, that was cool."</p><p>She looked at him before asking a very logical question, "Your godly weapon is a pen?"</p><p>"Actually-," he trailed off, was his godly weapon a pen? He reached into his pocket, only to not find his pen cap.</p><p>"Diana, I think I messed up bad." He dropped his sword and started panicking, looking everywhere he could for his pen cap under the tree. She just laughed, picked up his sword, and threw it as far as she could. It landed in the ocean, and he looked at her dumbfounded.</p><p>"Diana, why the Hades would you do that?!" She laughed before speaking. "The first Riptide was enchanted, was it not? It's still your original sword, so it should appear in your pocket here soon.<br/>Percy smacked his forehead. "Sometimes, I'm an idiot." He reached into his pocket and sure enough, good old Riptide had appeared. He went to uncap it, but the wouldn't cap wouldn't budge. "Oh shit."</p><p>It took everything for Diana not to laugh at the new god. "Just try imagining it as Riptide." He stared intently at the sword, trying to get it to change back into his weapon. Much to his pleasant surprise, it did. He then tried to will it into a pen, and sure enough, it became a writing utensil. He kept doing this back and forth until it started to feel natural and the process happened faster.</p><p>He grinned at Diana. "Okay, this is pretty cool," he admitted. She laughed before speaking, "Now that you have a godly weapon, you should train with it more."</p><p>"This is the sword I already train with, Diana. But I do feel it's power coming from it, it's kind of cool honestly." He then looked at her like he just had a thought. Diana just sent him a confused look back.<br/>"Hey, remember my Trident?"</p><p>"Yeah, why? I haven't seen it since we got here."</p><p>"I can summon it whenever. But it's also technically a godly weapon, but it was a gift from my brother, Artemis, Hestia, Hades and my Father. Kind of like a group effort to make it."</p><p>He summoned his trident, and for the first time, Diana was able to get a closer look at it. "It's beautiful," she breathed, hesitantly reaching a hand towards it. Percy laughed and held it out for her to hold. She looked at him like he was crazy.</p><p>"Are you sure I can hold this? It's the most beautiful craftsmanship I've ever seen on a trident."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure," he laughed, before handing it over to Diana. As she grabbed it, she was able to feel such a surge of power, she was surprised she hadn't felt it earlier. She looked at Percy with a questioning look.<br/>"Why is there so much more power coming from this trident compared to Poseidon's Trident?"</p><p>Shrugging, he answered. "No idea, it could be because it was blessed by four Gods, and enchanted by my brother. My Father and Lady Hestia had told me in time I would figure out it's power, though I'm still not sure what that meant if I'm honest.</p><p>Diana looked at him like he was stupid. "Four gods blessed this trident? Perseus, do you have any idea what that means?"</p><p>"Uh, no?"</p><p>Sighing, she explained. "Typically, when the gods bless something, they put some of their essence into whatever they are blessing. If they gift said blessed item to someone, they can usually draw on that power from the item. Four gods blessed that trident, and if it means what I think it means, that weapon is one of the most powerful weapons ever made."<br/>Suddenly, the trident didn't seem just like a gift anymore. They basically had handed Percy 3 other God's powers, and he still had another godly weapon.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, why can't I just have one godly weapon? That'd make life so much easier." He had only meant to complain as a joke, but the trident in Diana's hand started pulling her to the sword in Percy's.</p><p>"Man I was kidding!" He yelled at his two weapons as they gravitated towards each other. As soon as they touched, they glowed a bright bronze and golden, before the light died down and only Riptide was in his hand. He tried to summon his trident like he usually did, but it didn't work.</p><p>"Crap, what'd I just do?" He looked back at the sword in his hands and noticed the Trident on the hilt was the same trident that he had been gifted. "I wonder..." He concentrated hard, Diana just looking at him in confusion. Suddenly, the sword in his hands began molding into the trident that Percy had before. He grinned.</p><p>"This is pretty freaking cool," he admitted. Wonder Woman laughed and agreed, before a thought hit her. "Perseus, now your weapon has your own godly influences as well as four other gods blessings and essence. The weapon you are holding is now just humming with powerful magical energy. You're going to need to learn how to block that energy so powerful mages don't come swarming you.</p><p>"On Themyscira you should be safe because we are hidden, but outside, you'd be a beacon for trouble."</p><p>"Well, what else is new?" He sighed, before willing his trident to turn back into a pen. He then looked at his ring on his finger.</p><p>"Perseus?" He looked up at her and saw she was also looking at his ring. "Can I ask about your other sword?" He looked at his ring and flicked his wrist, his black and gold sword appearing.</p><p>"This was a gift from a friend in Tartarus. I helped them with something, and they gave me this ring, which I only found out later turned into a sword, after nearly cutting my wrist off." He explained.<br/>"Who gifted you the ring?" Percy was quiet for a moment before answering.</p><p>"Hemera," he said softly. Diana stumbled back in surprise, "You were gifted a weapon from a Primordial? What the Hades, Perseus! How'd you manage that?"</p><p>He stared longfully at his sword before replying, "It's a long story. Besides, I'm pretty sure they didn't imbue this sword with their power or anything. It's just Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold. Powerful combination, but not blessed by any means."</p><p>"If you say so. Just know something though. Now that you're going to be using a Godly weapon in training, I'll be using my sword gifted to me by the God's. The Sword of Athena can cut through anything, so be weary of that, Perseus."</p><p>"Wait, Athena uses a sword here? Back home she used a spear and shield, weird." She laughed, "Now she uses those, but before she wielded a spear, she used a sword that she herself crafted. There has yet to be an equal in the world."</p><p>Percy whistled, "I didn't even realize Athena could craft weapons, but I guess that makes sense if you think about it. She never liked me much though."</p><p>"Why is that? I thought you saved them twice?"</p><p>Percy silently cured in Ancient Greek, "I did, I was just really close with her daughter and she didn't approve, that's all." Percy still hadn't told her about anything that happened besides what she found out from the Lasso of Truth. Every time he looked back on it, he would break down.</p><p>"A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon as close friends? That is unheard of."</p><p>"That's what they said too, but she was my best friend, every mission, every quest I went on either she was with me or it was for her. I just miss her."<br/>Diana put a hand on Percy's shoulder but didn't say anything, which he appreciated. This was something he needed to deal with by himself. He wiped a tear that had escaped his eye and looked back Diana, managing a small smile.</p><p>"Anyways, we actually made progress today! Does this mean I can get the day off tomorrow to actually sleep?"</p><p>She laughed, "I'm afraid not, but since you took so long just to get that Holy Weapon of yours, we'll start training a couple hours later. How's that sound?"</p><p>"I guess it's better than nothing," he grumbled, before telling her goodnight and going to bed.</p><p>The next day</p><p>Percy wasn't going to lie, he was kind of excited for training. Something about using his new version of Riptide made him feel like a child with a new toy on Christmas. As he met Diana in the arena, he already had his pen out with a grin on his face.</p><p>"This is going to be fun," he stated, willing the pen to turn into a sword and getting in a stance.</p><p>The Amazon smiled, "Indeed it is, we're going to be doing something a little different today. While we're sparring, I want you to change your sword into your trident and back.  You're going to learn how to switch them on the fly and it took too long last night for you to change your weapon back and forth. Got it?"</p><p>He stared at her, jaw on the ground. "You do realize that sounds like a lot of brain power right? You sure you want me to spar while practicing that?"</p><p>"Yes, I noticed you learn better by doing. You are a great swordsman Perseus, but with a trident? Average at best. I want you to master the trident because it will be a valuable weapon in your arsenal for mid to long range combat. During the spar, I'll call out when to change weapons, got it?"</p><p>He nodded, getting into a stance. The Amazon smirked, getting into a stance of her own. "3,2,1 Go!" The two began circling each other slowly, waiting for someone to make the first move.</p><p>Diana attacked first, lunging towards Percy with her sword raised. He was forced to go in the defensive as Wonder Woman put a lot of power into her quick, precise strikes. </p><p>After two weeks of sparring with her though, he was able to keep up with her, blocking every strike, dodging every jab. While he was on the defensive, he analyzed his opponent for an opening.</p><p>As Diana went in for a leg sweep with the flat of her blade, he saw his chance. Jumping over her blade, he brought his sword in an over head strike, aimed right at the crown of her head. </p><p>Clang, her silver bracelet came up and blocked the strike. He wasn't fazed though, now he was on the offensive. As he was going in for a jab, Diana caught him off guard by yelling, "Trident!"</p><p>He momentarily froze, before trying to will his sword into its trident form. He wasn't fast enough, however, as Diana knocked him in the head with the hilt of her sword.</p><p>Stunned, he looked at her, trident now in hand. "Welp, that sucked." She nodded. "Indeed it did. You froze up before trying to change your weapon's form. It has to be a seamless transition, because with this new battle tactic, you have more ways to catch your enemies off guard. Now, again."</p><p>He nodded, before willing Riptide back into a sword and getting into his stance. They circled each other again, this time however, Percy made the first move.<br/>He feinted an overhead blow before slashing towards her left side. Diana was prepared for that, catching is blade in hers and counter attacking, swiping at his stomach. Percy parried the attack, but now he was on the defensive. As he was once again blocking her strikes, Diana called out, "Trident!" </p><p>He was more prepared this time, blocking a strike with Riptide as a sword one second, the next he was swiping at her with his trident. This was a bad move though, as she just jumped back, went in for a strike only to change tactic mid swing and grab his trident. <br/>Not knowing how to react, the fight ended again with her bonking him on the head with the hilt of her sword. He just stared at her before walking away and getting into another stance. </p><p>She smiled at him innocently and backed up, this time sheathing her sword on her back and drawing her Lasso. "You need a lot more practice with a Trident than I had originally thought. Keep the trident out, and practice defending yourself from my Lasso, got it?"</p><p>Percy gulped and nodded, he really hated that Lasso. She got into her stance, counted down and started attacking her with her magic rope as if it were a whip.</p><p>Once upon a time, he would never have thought of a rope as a dangerous, deadly weapon. Now though, after being in the receiving end of those whips, he knew better.</p><p>As Diana repeatedly whipped her rope at Percy, he sent all his concentration towards blocking it with his trident. Diana was a monster, her Lasso almost becoming a blur, and she herself twirling around and dancing, sending the rope towards him over and over. </p><p>Percy thought he was doing good for the first thirty seconds of her onslaught until her Lasso lunged past his tridents defenses, slapping him in the shoulder. He backed up out of the ropes reach and eyed the Lasso wearily. Diana smirked before getting back into whipping distance and continuing her onslaught.</p><p>Percy had to react even faster with his trident, pouring everything he had into blocking. He didn't even realize what was happening, but before he knew what happened he found himself against the wall of the arena. He yelped and rolled out of the way of the incoming Lasso, bringing his trident up to block an attack they would've for sure taken out his eye.</p><p>"What the Hades, Diana! Slow down a second would ya?"</p><p>She didn't slow down, instead she sped up. "Will your opponents slow down in combat, when they have you backed against a wall?"</p><p>He blocked another strike that was aimed at a not so friendly place, "Well no, but this is training. You could go a little slower!" </p><p>She shook her head, before drawing her sword. She closed the distance quicker than Percy could yelp and started dual wielding sword and magical rope.<br/>"You should know better than anyone, train like you fight. You have to be prepared for any possibility, for anything to go wrong. Because in a battle, chances are things will go wrong." </p><p>Percy dodge a lasso whip and blocked a sword swipe with his trident before grunting. She was right, after all. And a part of him really did want to master his Father's Weapon. But it was hard, he never had any training whatsoever fighting with a trident. </p><p>None of that mattered now though. He was going to have to learn how to fight with one, and this was the only way how. As Diana came in for a jab, he quickly mist traveled behind her and but the tips of the Trident on the back of her neck.</p><p>"Ha! I win!" He beamed. Diana rolled her eyes and turned around. "Technically yes, as I was not expecting that. But you still have a long way to go before you can say you mastered your Father's weapon of choice. Try mastering the weapon first before you start to incorporate your powers into your new fighting style. If you do that, I'm sure you'll be an even greater force to be reckoned with."</p><p>He backed up and nodded, thinking over what she said. "I guess that's true. I mean, I still have to figure out how to use my domains and what not so I still have a ways to go."</p><p>"Indeed. Now, again from the top." He groaned, this training session was definitely going to be a long one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven's first mission quickly turned into a disaster. The team was split up, and she was by herself, trying to stay hidden from the powerhouse that was now hunting them. What had started out as a chance to prove herself had quickly turned into a game of survival, and she wasn't liking her chances.</p><p>Batman had sent the team to an abandoned shipping yard in Jump City because of some magical interference that had caused some of the buildings nearby power to go out, and it was supposed to be strictly recon. Let's just say, it didn't stay that way for long.</p><p>Raven tried using the mind link to see if anyone had eyes on their target.</p><p>"Does anybody see him?"</p><p>"No, currently trying not to see him!" Voiced Wally, who knew who she was talking about.</p><p>"I see him, and I want a rematch." Huffed Superboy.</p><p>"SB, that's a bad idea! This guy has gone against Supes and won! That strength combined with magic is a tough combo to go against for any Kryptonian. We need to call the League!"</p><p>"Come out, little heroes! Anyone who stands in the way of me and making sure that Khandaq is safe is an enemy of mine!"</p><p>Wally of course couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Um, how exactly are we keeping you from doing that? It just seems like you want to kill us man!"</p><p>Black Adam smirked, zeroing in on Kid Flash's voice. Faster than even Wally could react, Adam was behind the shipping crate he was hiding behind. KF yelped, trying to speed away, but Adam was faster and caught him by the neck.</p><p>"I see the League now sends children to do their bidding. Pathetic and Barbaric." The next instant though, Adam's face was met with Superboy's fist, causing him to drop Wally, who coughed and sped off.</p><p>Black Adam glared at the clone in annoyance. "Back for another beating? You Kryptonians never learn." Superboy snarled and launched himself at the man in a blind rage.</p><p>Meanwhile, now that Adam was occupied Robin was trying to find the person Adam was meeting with: Dr. Crane.</p><p>When they had arrived, they saw Adam and Scarecrow conversing, but after their cover was blown, almost immediately, Scarecrow vanished.<br/>"Does anybody have eyes on the doctor?"</p><p>"A little busy here! Oof!"</p><p>"I see him, he is currently trying to escape in a white van. Me and Kaldur are pursuing," Voiced M'gann.<br/>Robin had to bite back a curse, if he was already in the van and driving, he would have to focus his attention on Adam. Problem was, he wasn't sure how to take down the beast of a man. He made his way over to where Superboy and now Raven, were doing combat. Superboy was not having a good time, even with Raven's assistance. Every time he punched the significantly larger man, his punches seemed to just bounce off of him. Raven was trying her best to restrain him with tendrils of shadows, but he kept<br/>breaking through them as if they weren't even there. </p><p>"Wally! Can you help Meg and Kaldur to pursue Scarecrow?"</p><p>"On it." Robin sighed, this was getting out of hand. He picked up his communicator to call the league when a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest, throwing him back into a wall, dazing him. As he struggled to get up, Raven formed a dome of darkness around Adam, in an attempt to subdue him. Superboy, on the otherside of the wall, was panting heavily. Raven sent all of her concentration towards keeping the dome intact, as it was starting to crack with all of Black Adam's ferocious strikes.</p><p>Raven gritted her teeth, "Robin! Hurry up and call the League, I can't hold him much longer!" Robin finally snapped to his senses and picked up his communicator once more, "Robin to Batman, we need reinforcements! It's Black Adam and Scarecrow, and we cannot subdue Adam. Requesting League assistance at the abandoned ship yard in Jump City!"</p><p>"Solid copy Robin, we are en route. If the situation is dire, retreat for now. We will be there shortly, Batman out." Robin breathed a premature sigh of relief. "Reinforcements are on the way! We just got to keep hi-" At that moment Adam broke through Raven's construct. He looked at the young heroes before chuckling softly.</p><p>"I must admit, your commitment is admirable. A shame the same cannot be said for your battle prowess." With that, he attacked Superboy again, only this time Superboy was too exhausted to do anything except take the blows. As Adam landed a blow to the young clones head, blood started to trickle down his nose. Raven, seeing the situation that SB was in, continuously threw balls of dark magic at the man. After nearly beating the clone into unconsciousness, he stopped his attack and turned to Raven. Her attacks only seemed to make him annoyed, which she didn't understand at all. That was potent dark magic, he should be flying back into a wall or something! Adam smiled before launching himself at the pale girl.</p><p>Raven barely had enough time to make a shield construct before Adam reached her. She tried to fly away while maintaining it, but the mystic broke through and grabbed her by the throat as he did Wally only moments before. Robin tried throwing exploding bird-a-rangs at the man, but if he felt anything he didn't show it. Black Adam brought Raven closer for inspection as she struggled to breathe against his hard grip. "Interesting..." He shook his head before letting go of her. "Do not mistake my mercy for surrender, young hero. You seem to be very powerful, but something is holding you back from releasing all that rage building up underneath. Perhaps it has something to do<br/>with your Father?"</p><p>Raven was gasping for breath, Robin now beside her. When Adam spoke those words, though, Raven froze, causing Robin to look up. "What are you talking about, Adam?"</p><p>The man merely chuckled before he started to fly away. "In due time, young hero. Soon you will see what I mean. For now though, I think I will be taking my leave."</p><p>"Aw, leaving so soon? But we only just got here." Black Adam whirled around to see half of the Justice League assembled behind him. The Flash, who had spoken, had a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Now Adam, care to tell us what you are doing so far away from your home country?" Superman asked. Black Adam knew he was screwed. If it was just the Kryptonian, he may have been able to stand a chance, but with even just half of the League here, he was going to be in for the fight of his life.</p><p>"It is none of your concern of the affairs of Kahndaq!"</p><p>Superman shook his head in fake sympathy, "Shame. I was really trying to get into politics,"</p><p>"I have diplomatic immunity you fools!"</p><p>Batman shook his head, "Not when you have been declared persona non grata," before Superman looked at him and blasted him with his heat vision.<br/>As Black Adam flew back into some shipping containers, the Flash and Martian Manhunter wasted no time in blitzing the man. Adam let loose an ungodly snarl from the crates and flew out to meet his attackers head on. He dodged the Flash and went to tackle the green Martian.</p><p>"SHAZAM!" Jon barely had time to phase through the attack as it hit Adam, causing him to revert back into his mortal self. For a second, everyone was stunned at how quickly the fight seemed to have ended before Adam spoke the magical word again, causing him to revert back into his godly enhanced self. Most of the Leaguers groaned, but Supes wasted no time charging him head on.</p><p>As the two powerful beings fist's met in a clash of speed and power, a shockwave was emitted, throwing most of the Leaguers back. Superman attempted to grapple with the man as the two flew up into the atmosphere. Green Lantern flew along side them, creating a powerful sniper construct before taking aim and firing the light based weapon. The effect was immediately felt by Adam, but he couldn't let that stop him as he was dodging laser vision and punches from the Man of Steel mid-flight.<br/>GL, a little ticked, yelled at Superman to move out of the way before creating another light based construct, this time a Jet which exploded on impact. </p><p>As Adam went sprawling out of the air, Superman went in for the final shot, only for his punch to be caught by the not-so-dazed man.</p><p>"Got you!"</p><p>"Think again," using his laser eyes to send the man the rest of the way to the ground.</p><p>As the fight continued overhead, on the ground Batman, the Flash, and Green Arrow all gathered the young heroes for a quick summary of what happened. After explaining that Scarecrow and Black Adam were in the middle of something before they showed up Batman held up a hand to stop Robin who was in the middle of his quick explanation.</p><p>"Where is Scarecrow and the others?"</p><p>"We sent them after Crane after he tried escaping in a van. We were to preoccupied with the fight to help in the pursuit."</p><p>As they continued talking, Raven and Superboy were not paying attention, as they were watching the fight that was taking place. Superman and Manhunter had both sent the enemy crashing into the ground once more, creating a huge crater. For some reason though, Adam continued to get up and continue fighting. As they were watching, they didn't notice the other three heroes arrive with a bound and gagged Dr. Crane.</p><p>"Woah, so that's what all the noise was. Gotta say, I'm impressed he's still standing."</p><p>Batman looked back to see what was going on and smirked, "Not for long."</p><p>Sure enough, Manhunter had shapeshifted into a huge python like creature and started constricting Adam, right before Superman landed a knockout blow to Black Adam's dome. The man went limp as he drifted into unconsciousness.</p><p>Supes flew to the young heroes, who were watching in awe at the power that was just displayed. It was rare that they got to see Superman get to let loose. Honestly, it was almost scary how much power the Man of Steel seemed to posses, and every time he just seemed to get stronger and stronger.</p><p>"We'll take it from here, you guys made the right call calling us, Black Adam is an A-Tier opponent. Good work guy's." Superboy's eye's lit up with the Kryptonian's praise, if only for a moment, before noticing that Superman seemed to be making an effort not to meet the clones gaze. His good mood was gone as quickly as it came.</p><p>The Dark Knight nodded, "Had you guy's not called the League, Adam would have escaped. You guys did in fact do good work here tonight. We'll treat your wounds and tomorrow we will have the mission report." Kaldur nodded, knowing that mission report's were his responsibility. Though if the young Atlantean was being honest, he really didn't contribute much to the fight. Batman then sent them to get cleaned up and treated before turning to help the League transport Black Adam.</p><p>After Green Arrow and the Flash treated the wounded, they all went back to the bioship in silence. Well, most of them. While the others continued on ahead, Robin pulled Raven aside. "What was he talking about?"</p><p>She tried to play dumb, "Who?" but Robin wasn't buying it. "You know what I'm talking about. Black Adam mentioned something about repressed power and rage, before mentioning your Father. Who was he?"</p><p>This is what Raven was afraid of when she joined the team. She didn't want people to know of her true heritage, and the consequences that came with her existence. "Can we not do this right now? The other's are waiting for us." Robin seemed to ponder this for a moment.</p><p>"As soon as we get back to the cave then."</p><p>"Can it be privately?" He nodded and she breathed a small sigh of relief. She figured she would tell him at least part of the truth, but definitely not the whole truth.</p><p>They made their way back to the bioship in silence and boarded. Without a word, M'Gann directed the ship to go home.</p><p>The ride back was uneventful. As soon as they landed though, Robin made his way to Raven's room, obviously wanting to discuss it at the exact moment they landed. Raven felt her heart start pounding, she was nervous as to what her teammate would think. She didn't even want to tell him to begin with, but he was pretty adamant about finding out. She made her way to her room and opened the door, Robin following her in. She closed and locked it, taking a deep breath and turning around.</p><p>"Well? Spill."</p><p>Raven was hesitant, "Are you sure about this?" The younger teen nodded his head, clearly eager to find out about Raven's mysterious origins.</p><p>She gestured towards the bed, "You may want to sit down for this."</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"I just don't want to scare you. I don't want you to think any differently of me. I already know I don't exactly fit in around here, and I know I'm not a people person. I've been trying to get better, but knowing what I am makes it hard. I'm always wondering what will happen if someone finds out, how they will view me. I don't want anything to change, you know?"</p><p>He nodded and made his way over to the bed. As he sat down, she started explaining. "I'm not from this dimension. I'm from a place called Azarath."</p><p>"I know this part, Batman already told me. Said something about it being gone now, right?"</p><p>She nodded. "It was destroyed, by my Father and his kind." This took Robin by surprise, "Your Father had a part in your home planet's destruction? How?"<br/>"It's more like a dimension, but yes. And because my dad is a demon, making me a demidemon. The armies from the realm my father dwells in attacked my home dimension when they found out I was born, and they laid it to waste. My dad was a really powerful demon, respected among his brethren. It disgusts me. I never want to be like that, to show my demon side to anyone. I want to be the person I was raised on Azarath to be. So there you have it, I'm a demon. Happy now?" Raven almost broke down but managed to hold it together, if only barely.</p><p>Robin stayed silent for a minute, trying to detect any lie in his teammates voice. After not finding any, he stood up. "Raven, you didn't have to hide this from us. We're your friends you know. The rest of the team wouldn't look at you any different. Heck, we have a Martian and a freaking clone on the team. Who cares you are part demon? You want to help people, and in my book that's all that matters."</p><p>Raven let out a breathe of relief. He now knew a part of the truth, maybe not the whole truth, but that didn't really matter to Raven at the moment.</p><p>"But what did Adam mean when he said you had so much power just lurking inside, waiting to be released?"</p><p>Raven shook her head, "Honestly, I have no idea. I was hitting him with everything I had and it barely phased him."</p><p>Robin seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding, "Alright then. I'll drop the subject for now. Just remember that you can tell us anything because we're your friends. I won't tell anyone what you told me, it's not my place to say. Just know that we'll all stick beside you, got that?"</p><p>At this Raven smiled and nodded, the smile which Robin returned before walking out of her room. On the way out, he passed a very confused looking Wally as he was passing by, but Robin just shrugged and kept walking. Wally looked at Raven one more time before giving up whatever train of thought he was thinking and just walking away as well. Raven went over to the door and closed it, leaning against it after.</p><p>'Maybe, just maybe, I can trust them with my past. But not yet.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - Domain of Lost Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Themyscira </p><p>Percy was getting a lot better with his trident, he knew that much at least. He could now go toe-to-toe with Diana and not fear that he would lose an eye from her unique fighting style. Which was good.<br/>He was also trying to learn to how to go from duel wielding both his swords, to switching his godly weapon into his trident and dual wielding trident and sword. That one was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.</p><p>It was on a day where he just finished sparring with Diana that he went to the showers to clean up. As he changed in the changing room, he set his clothes down and he wrapped a towel around his waist. He entered the shower turning it to cold and standing under it, relaxing.</p><p>He's been on Themyscira for just over three weeks now, and so far he liked it. To be fair though, when compared to the Pit, anything is better than there. That's not the only reason he liked it though, Diana was a big part of that reason. The daughter of Zeus reminded him a little of Thalia, but while she did she was also so different and Percy was starting to see her as a good friend and an even better cousin. He was tempted to open up to her, but he was still a little reserved as well.</p><p>As he was thinking about how much he liked it here, he realized he had been standing there for awhile. With a sigh, he got out of the shower, wrapped himself in his towel and went out to the changing room to put his clothes on. Usually it was empty because they designated one set of showers to the young god, however when he walked out there, it was not.</p><p>Diana sat on the bench where his clothes was, said clothes now missing. He just stared at her, stunned, before speaking.</p><p>"Diana, what are you doing? Also, where are my clothes? " He asked carefully.</p><p>"Have I ever told you about the time I became the God of War Perseus?"</p><p>"Uh, no?"</p><p>"The Ares of this world tried to take over as King of the Gods, and almost succeeded. As I was Athena's champion as well as blessed by most of the Olympians, and by being a daughter of Zeus, I was sent to battle him. He was a tough opponent, but eventually I killed him."</p><p>"Wait, you killed Ares?"</p><p>"Yes Perseus, were you not just paying attention just now?"<br/>"Oh I was, <br/>just respect for that, that's all."<br/>She laughed and continued, "Very well then. Anyways, after I killed him somebody needed to take his place as the God of War, and that was me. Eventually he came back to fulfill his duties, but that's besides the point."</p><p>Percy sat down and nodded, "Cool, still don't know what this has to do with my missing clothes though, but cool."</p><p>She reached over and slapped him playfully on the head, "I'm trying to explain something to you, you idiot!"</p><p>He smiled sheepishly and raised his hands to his head, "Okay okay! You may continue, without the, you know, head slapping." He grinned at her while she just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You're something else. Anyways, as God of War, I had to learn my domains as well. Every battle, every kill, every war I could fill inside of me. It gave me power if it fell inside my domains. At first I didn't realize it, but as time went on and more and more Wars raged on I realized I was stronger during that period of time, making me more powerful. I could feel where the battles were taking place, who was winning, who was losing, how many died, what weapons they used and everything. All that fueled my power. If there was no war, I would go back to being powerful, but never as powerful as I was in times of bloodshed. Do you see where I'm getting at?"</p><p>Percy nodded, "Uh, yeah. Yeah I do."</p><p>She stared at him, completely ignoring all his scars, which he appreciated. "Okay then, if you see, explain it to me."</p><p>"Um, Ares sucked at his job and you were better?"<br/>Diana smacked her own forehead hard, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the room. "Perseus, let me ask you something. What are you the god of again?"</p><p>"Hero's, Vengeance, and the Lost?"</p><p>"Right, the Lost. But Lost what?"</p><p>He shrugged, "I never really knew, I think that Fates kind of had a mental breakdown or something when the said that because it doesn't make any sense to me."</p><p>"Perseus, look. You are the God of the Lost, not the God of a Lost object or something similar, but the god of the Lost as a whole. What I'm trying to say is this, Anything lost you should have access too and that should fuel your powers. Anything lost you should be able to feel and find again. It doesn't matter how it was lost, what was lost, why, where, when or who took it. This domain might be one of the biggest ones I've ever seen. Now do you get it?"<br/>Percy just sat there trying to process everything. "So, anything lost?"</p><p>"Yes, at least that was my theory, and I wanted to test it out."</p><p>"How are you going to do that?"</p><p>"Sometimes, I wonder how you survived, Cousin. Let me ask you something. Would you say that your clothes are, oh I don't know, Lost?"</p><p>"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! I get it! I think. But now what?"</p><p>"Just focus on the fact that you're clothes are missing and that they are lost to you. You should feel where they are at."</p><p>Percy nodded and closed his eyes, trying to stretch out his senses. He imagined his clothes, which he left right on the bench, and he pictured them where they should've been. They were his clothes and they were Lost. Before he knew it, he felt something in the vent above him. As he looked up, however, his clothes appeared right where they were before he got in the shower.</p><p>"Huh. I think I did it?"</p><p>Diana looked at the clothes before looking at the vent where she hid them. "It would seem, that maybe you indeed feel Lost things as well as are able to summon them. This should only be a very small part of what he can do with this. Wait, I wonder..." Diana got a faraway look in her eyes before he waved his hands in her face.</p><p>"Yo, Diana snap out of it! Now that I passed your little experiment, can you leave so I can change now?"</p><p>She looked at him again before standing up and laughing a little, "Yes, hurry up though because I'm hungry."</p><p>With that she left to leave Percy to change. As he did he thought about how he just used his new power and domains. 'I guess that's pretty cool, seems like there's a lot more I can do with that domain though. But at least with that one there's progress. Now about the other two.' He finished getting dressed when a thought hit him.</p><p>'Wait a minute. I'm the God of Vengeance. If I get power from my domains, was that why..? Shit, I need to ask her , but should I tell her?' He started to develop a theory but in order to get an answer he would have to tell Diana some more about his past. He trusted her, it was just something he didn't like thinking about.</p><p>He left the changing room and made his way to the mess hall where Diana was waiting for him. She was eating some type of meat and looked up at him when he arrived. "Glad you could make it cousin," she joked, but seeing his expression hers turned serious. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I had a thought, and I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to think of how to phrase his question. "Alright then. So, let's say before I became a god I swore to get vengeance for someone. Made a promise on the Styx and what not. Then before I could make do on that promise, I was turned into a god and got my domains. Every person I faced after that, I felt stronger and I not just like 'I'm a god I'm stronger now,' but stronger meaning while I was facing them, I could feel myself getting more powerful during the battle. I never knew what it meant, because in my head all I could think about was fulfilling a promise I made to someone and beating my enemies was something I had do to. Did I feel stronger during the battles because I was getting Vengeance?"</p><p>She thought about his question before nodding, "I would assume, yes. Being the God of Vengeance would most likely mean that while you were getting vengeance, you were incredibly strong. I would assume a lot stronger than what you are now I'm guessing."</p><p>"So, while getting my vengeance, I almost couldn't lose, could I?"</p><p>"Well you probably could, it would just be harder because you also have a bunch of other powers."<br/>"Yeah, yeah that would make sense, I guess." He zoned out while he started thinking about his time in the pit. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help himself as he thought back too everyone he had faced before his personal quest was over. Looking over it, there was so many...</p><p>"Perseus? What's wrong?" He snapped out of it and looked at her before smiling sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he replied, "Sorry, I wasn't here for a sec, I drifted off. I was just thinking about the pit, that's all."</p><p>"Can I ask you something, cousin?"</p><p>"Sure, what's up?"</p><p>"What was your personal quest, exactly?"</p><p>He froze, he knew that she had been curious ever since she found out he went to Tartarus, but he was hoping she'd never ask. He didn't want to tell her, ever, but he did need to talk to someone about it. For over two centuries it was just him, and his way of processing everything down there was to just slay anything he could that would attack him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.</p><p>"Do you remember how I said I saved Olympus twice?" She nodded. "Well, there was two wars. A lot of people died during both, but the second war, the Second Giant War, the enemy killed someone very close to me. As they died they made me promise them to do something, and I did. But I knew before I could fulfill that promise, I had to make another. <br/>"I swore that the enemy, every single one of them would get what they deserved. The people that they killed for no reason? They would have their justice. </p><p>The monsters, gods, Titans, anyone who sided with the enemy just because they wanted to eat and kill demigods, mortals, and nature spirits? They would get every ounce of pain coming to them. I had had enough, enough of the needless deaths, needless wars. So, I tracked down every single being who sided with them, and I killed them. After I got everyone on the surface, I went to the pit to make sure that they knew, never to declare war for unjust causes like that again. They deserved everything that they got, and more. </p><p>"I finally fulfilled my promise around 75 years ago. Since then, it's just been about survival and trying to escape. That was my personal quest that led my to Tartarus for a second time." As he finished his explanation he looked at her. </p><p>Diana was silent for awhile as she looked at him closely. Finally she asked the question he dreaded most, "What was the promise you made to them?" He closed his eyes as they started to get a little sweaty.</p><p>A single tear started to roll down his cheek. "To move on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 - Vote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Themyscira </p>
<p>Percy and Diana were sitting over a cliff staring out at the ocean, just talking and enjoying each other's company. His training with Wonder Woman a little over the past month had paid off tremendously, his heritage helping him to take everything and quickly improve exponentially. His transitions from sword to trident and back mid combat were almost flawless, and he and Diana were now pretty much evenly matched in terms of battle prowess now.</p>
<p>"Perseus, tomorrow I have to go to the Watchtower for a league meeting. That and a Christmas party." He was pulled out of his thoughts as she said this and looked up at her, nodding. "So you won't be here then? Alright, that's cool."</p>
<p>She smiled and looked back at him, "We are deciding on new members to join the League, and I want to recommend you, if you are alright with it?"</p>
<p>To say his jaw dropped would be an understatement, it was now fully detached. "Wait, are you serious? You'd do that for me?" "Of course, you are every bit a hero in your own right, and the League would greatly benefit from your presence. I also feel like training with other members of the league would benefit you, give you a chance to see some of the abilities of the inhabitants of this world as compared to yours."</p>
<p>Percy stood up, grinning wildly, "Diana, that would be awesome! No offense to you or anything, but I'm getting kind of cooped up on this island, and since I've been out of hell I still haven't had a proper pizza or another burger. I miss the food of the gods!" She laughed, before Percy got a frown on his face.</p>
<p>Looking at him, she could instantly tell something was bothering him. "What is it?" He looked back towards the ocean with his shoulders slumped, "Isn't Aquaman part of the League? What would he say about that?"</p>
<p>"Arthur? The day I got here I took care of it. Someone in the League owed me a favor, this would be a first impression of sorts." Confusion was clearly easy to see in his face, because she just gave a mischievous smirk and shrugged. "Don't worry about it too much right now, in time, it'll come to you I'm sure. After you meet my colleague, of course."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at her antics, he turned around and placed his hand on his own shadow, sending a pulse of his power through the shadows. Standing up and stepping back, he waited the two seconds it took for his dog and cat to appear, Mrs O'Leary clearly excited to see him. Small Bob, of course, just jumped on Percy's shoulder and made himself at home. He turned back to Diana and saw she had a smile on her face at the sight of his pets. He still remembered the look on her face the first day he summoned them. It was priceless.</p>
<p>As he was thinking this, Mrs. O'Leary ran over to Diana and she started petting her, his dog's tongue out and tail wagging as she did so. He chuckled, "Sometimes, I think she likes you more than me."<br/>"Of course she does, she's a smart dog. She clearly acknowledges the Alpha." Percy scoffed, turning his head to face Small Bob. "At least I know that you'll never betray me, Small Bob." Said cat purred in agreement.</p>
<p>"Dogs are clearly superior, don't you think Perseus?"<br/>"Oh no, no no nope. You can't do that to me!"</p>
<p>"Dogs or cats?"</p>
<p>"Diana!"</p>
<p>"Perseus."</p>
<p>Both animals, being quite intelligent, were both staring expectantly at the young God. He however had one trump card up his sleeve. He had a thought, and now was his chance. "Diana, I still haven't mastered any part of my domains, and we haven't met with the Olympians of this world yet. Is that going to be a problem, because I remember you saying something about it being dangerous for me to not know my abilities yet.</p>
<p>She frowned, and continued to pet his dog. He had successfully changed the subject. It's the little victories that count.</p>
<p>"I have been thinking about it. You have tremendously improved even farther than your previous capabilities, and you're very powerful. I see the League as a great place for you, and you as a great asset to the League. On top of that, however, there are other powerful beings that roam this planet. Training with them will give you a greater insight to the types of powers on this world, as well as the different ways people utilize those powers."</p>
<p>Nodding, he responded, "Yeah, that makes sense. But what about the Olympians, though? I still need to meet with them, as much as I don't want to." The last part he muttered, but she still heard it. She didn't acknowledge it though.</p>
<p>"It's very hard to get an audience with the gods of this world. Sometimes they can speak through my mother, or they visit me. But we sent a message and are just waiting for a response. Until then, why not put your other talents to good use?"</p>
<p>"Huh, I guess that's true. Any idea where I would stay if they were to say yes?"</p>
<p>"I would say the Watchtower, but seeing as you're not one to be cooped up, maybe you can pick a city you would like to patrol. The League would cover living expenses, of course. But more on that if they accept you."</p>
<p>"Am I supposed to go with you tomorrow then?" "If you would want too, then sure. I would love to bring you to the Watchtower."</p>
<p>"Yeah me too, considering you still haven't told me where it is," he pouted. "That's because I want to see the look on your face when you see it," she responded, an annoying grin on her face. Percy groaned.</p>
<p>"Whatever, it can't be that impressive anyways. Onto other matters though, can we just say that I'm your cousin from this world and not some other one, or the fact I've been to Hell? I feel like that would be kind of a negative on trying to join a team of good guys and all. You know, they might think I'm crazy."</p>
<p>"I was planning to say all that. Everyone is entitled to their secrets, little cousin. Besides, I still don't know all of yours, and you don't know all of mine. Everyone has things they wish to keep to themselves."</p>
<p>"True enough. Though if for some reason I do end up opening up, it'd be to you for sure. You being one of the only demigods alive, well you would probably be the only one to get it."</p>
<p>"In time, whatever you do end up telling me, I will listen without judgement."</p>
<p>"That's all I ask, Diana."</p>
<p>"Of course. Now go get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow, and we have to make you look presentable. Also, you have to get up early."</p>
<p>"Wait, how early?!"</p>
<p>"Um, 6?"</p>
<p>"You're kidding, right?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Have to get you nice clothes, so we're going to go shopping, and we're going to be the first ones there tomorrow. Also, you do want some mortal food, right?"</p>
<p>His shoulders slumped and he groaned loudly. "You really do know how to get a guy to neglect his beauty rest. That should be considered black mail!"</p>
<p>She laughed, shrugging. "What can I say, I'm good at what I do."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, sure you are."<br/>"Indeed cousin. Now go to bed! You're keeping me up now," she joked. He smiled at her before mist traveling to his room. "Damn, wish I could basically teleport," she muttered after he left, his pets also disappearing back into the shadows before also flying off to her room to get some rest as well.</p>
<p>Perseus appeared in his room and flopped on his bed, excited about the next days plans. 'I might get a chance at testing myself at this world's strongest and best. That's actually cool!' He thought to himself as he kicked off his boots and passed out. Little did he know, his dreams were about to ruin his mood considerably.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Percy had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood after defeating the Giants, along with the rest of the seven. This is where Gaia was rising at, and gods help him this is where she was going to fall. He looked over to his side and saw Annabeth next to him, her Drakon bone sword in hand, a fierce look of determination on her face. She was the very definition of beautiful in his eyes, and to him no one else could compare.</p>
<p>She looked over and smiled at him, "You just going to stand there or help me fight, Seaweed Brain?" <br/>Grinning, he raised his sword in response and charged the enemies surrounding the camp, Greek and Roman Demigods alike banding together towards a common goal. It was a beautiful and deadly sight. Together, they charged at the enemy.</p>
<p>Suddenly, from under everyone's feet came a rumble and a shadow swept across the ground. All fighting seemed to cease as the dirt started to swirl at their feet. "Foolish demigods. My kin may have failed to kill you, but your efforts are still futile." The dirt on the crest of the hill started to take the form of a woman, and when it was complete, here eyes opened to reveal pale, white glossy eyes, with no emotion behind them whatsoever. "I <br/>have awakened."</p>
<p>"Oh schist," Percy muttered, while everyone around them resumed fighting their opponents and the seven charged at Gaia. As they got closer though, She raised a hand and flicked her wrist, sending spikes of hardened earth from the ground up. As the seven reacted with superhuman reflexes, they all seemingly dodged, and Percy was about to continue his way towards the Primordial when a scream reached his ears. He froze. Turning around to see that one of the seven wasn't fast enough. One of them couldn't dodge the spires of hardened earth fast enough. And it was her. His love. <br/>His lifeline. His Wisegirl. </p>
<p>She was on her knees, a hardened spike of earth impaled her from behind and went all the way through, blood dripping from the wound at an astonishing rate. "ANNABETH!" He rushed to her side, dropping his sword and pulling out some nectar and pouring some on her wound, the spike still impaled in her body. </p>
<p>"Percy-" "Annabeth we'll save you." He said gently, his eyes on the verge of tears. He turned his head to the battlefield and screamed, "I need a medic!" Will solace heard him and came rushing over, gasping when he saw one of the strongest demigods he knew impaled and dying. </p>
<p>"We got to get her off the spike to let the Nectar try and close it!" Will sounded panicked, and Percy was shaking almost uncontrollably. He nodded however, and as the preceded to slowly take her off the spire, Annabeth was losing consciousness. They got her off and laid her on the ground gently. Will took some nectar, poured it in the wound and stared singing a song of healing magic. Percy kept a grip tight on her hand, never letting go as he stroked her face with his other hand, tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Wise girl you'll make it you hear me? You will make it." Annabeth shook her head and met his gaze. "Promise me something Seaweed Brain. I'm not going to make it and we both know it. Swear on the Styx you'll move on."</p>
<p>"Don't say stuff like that! You'll survive even if I have to drag Apollo's ass down here myself!"<br/>"Percy-"</p>
<p>"Annabeth no!"</p>
<p>"Swear it. Please."</p>
<p>Percy cried and propped her up a little to wrap his arms around her, her blood staining his shirt. "I don't want you to leave me, Wise Girl. I can't lose you." He whispered softly. He could tell her breath was shaky, and deep down he knew she only had seconds left before she died. "Please-" she barely breathed out, trying her damnest to stay alive long enough for him to promise. He pulled out of the hug and gently cupped her face, lightly kissing her on the lips then looking her in the eyes. "I swear on the Styx, Wise Girl," he whispered softly. The tears from his eyes flowing constantly as he tried his best and failed to look strong for her. </p>
<p>She smiled faintly at him and closed her eyes. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."</p>
<p>"I love you too Wise Girl," he whispered back. This time however, she didn't respond. "Annabeth?" Nothing. Annabeth? Wise Girl? You can't leave me! I take it back! Annabeth come back!" No response. </p>
<p>It was at this moment, he felt something inside of him shatter. This was worse than the time he turned Ahklys own poison against her. This time, he suspected he would never be the same. He didn't know how he was supposed to move on. He didn't know what to do. No, that wasn't true. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do. He gently laid her down, then he stood up, oblivious to almost everything on the battlefield. </p>
<p>He turned around to see where the remaining five of the seven were trying there hardest to kill Gaia, but they weren't enough. She was merely toying with them. His sorrow turned into unbridled rage. </p>
<p>The ground beneath him started shaking while storm clouds started forming over head. Lightning struck, thunder rolled, and it started raining. As he started walking towards the Primordial, the winds started sweeping up around him, creating a hurricane unlike any he had ever created before. </p>
<p>The waves of the beach started to roll violently, and lightning started to flicker off his body. He wasn't in control, this was all due to his emotions, his sorrow and primal rage fueling his powers to levels never before seen in a demigod. </p>
<p>"GAIA! You took her away from me, and I swear on the Styx that you and every single being who sided with you, be it God, Titan, mortal or monster, will pay!"</p>
<p>The evil Queen of Earth flicked her wrist and the five fighting her were hit with a wall of dirt, all flying back. "You cannot kill me sea spawn, you were just another tool, another pawn in my plans to rise. And now, you'll die along with your lover."</p>
<p>She seemed oblivious to all the destruction that Percy was causing around her, and the fact that dirt around her body was flying off of her and into his hurricane. Percy reached into his pocket, Riptide already appearing and he withdrew it and uncapped it, the bronze sword springing back to life. "I think it's time for you to die now," and with that he lunged at her, the winds and earthquake he was causing aiding him in speed as he cleared the twenty feet separating them in under a second. He plunged his sword into her chest driving her backwards. </p>
<p>"Fool! You can't hope to beat me! I am a Primordial!" She tried creating spikes and walls of earth, anything to slow the Son of Poseidon's onslaught as he slashed, kicked, and punched the evil deity towards the ocean. She couldn't form anything however, as the earthquake he was creating somehow seemed to overpower her own. </p>
<p>"Die." Was all he simply said as he raised his hand and a wave of water engulfed the screaming woman of dirt, dragging her into the ocean. The water churned, making it so she couldn't reform. He also entered the water, reaching out with his senses and feeling every piece of dirt that was Gaia that was floating around. He willed the water to form currents and spread them rapidly all throughout the ocean, causing her essence to be spread out so far and wide she couldn't ever hope to form a consciousness ever again. After, he shot out of the water and landed far from the beach, facing the water very unsatisfied.</p>
<p>"She deserved more. Her death wasn't nearly as painful as it should have been!" He screamed to no one in particular, not noticing that everyone was surrounding him, and the ground was still shaking and the storm still raging. Flashes of light appeared behind him and a hand appeared on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Son! You killed her! Stop this storm and earthquake, it's over, you've won. We've won." He turned around and saw his father, Poseidon, along with all the other Olympians and campers around him, staring at him in shock. The storm suddenly ceased and the ground stopped shaking. He then felt the immense exhaustion hit him as the last thing he muttered was "Annabeth..." before he passed out.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Percy woke up caked in sweat and gasping, reliving the memory from his past. Unknown to him, he wasn't the only person who had seen that memory that night.</p>
<p>"Perseus? Are you alright?" Diana's voice could be heard from the other side of his room door. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down before he answered.</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah, I uh, just have to shower now and stuff." Me mentally cursed himself, that was lame. He did need to shower and get ready though, today was the day he would get to meet the rest of the League.<br/>"If you say so, I just heard you yelling in your sleep and got worried, that's all."</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for checking on me though."<br/>"You're welcome. Now, hurry up and get ready we have to go soon."</p>
<p>Percy got out of bed and walked to the showers, grabbing his stuff on the way out. When he opened the door, Diana was already gone, but he didn't really think about it too much though. He just headed towards the shower room, feeling as if the only thing that could really calm him down and clear his mind was to have water surrounding him.</p>
<p>He entered the showers, undressed, and turned the water on. As soon as it made co tact with his skin, he instantly felt better. 'Get a hold of yourself man, it was so long ago.' He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of the water as it also energized him. </p>
<p>Soon enough, his mind was clear and he managed to calm down. He turned the water off and got out and got dressed.</p>
<p>As he walked out, Diana was there, waiting impatiently for him and not really caring about his personal space at the moment. "You ready now? It's 7:45 and we have to go."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, let's go Miss Impatient."<br/>"I have a request, if you will. Think you could mist travel both of us to DC?"</p>
<p>He thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "I've never taken another person before, but it shouldn't be that difficult. Though, you might want to close your eyes because it may feel a little weird."</p>
<p>"What, you think I won't be able to handle it?" She scoffed.</p>
<p>He smirked, "If you say so." He put his hand on her shoulder, "You ready?" She nodded, "Let's go."</p>
<p>Smirking, he focused on DC and willed his body to turn into water molecules along with Diana's. It was a little harder than he thought, but before he knew it he no longer had a physical form and felt his presence in front of the capital building. Willing their bodies to turn back, he let go of Diana and stepped back, and just in time too. As soon as they appeared she fell to her knees, gagging and throwing up. After dispelling whatever it was she ate for breakfast, she stood up shakily, and didn't meet Percy's eyes.</p>
<p>"Uh, I'll close my eyes next time." Laughing, he patted her on the back to help her calm down a little. "I tried to tell ya." She glared at him as he was grinning like a goofball. "Let's just get this over with," she grumbled, taking his hand and dragging him over to the mall, him laughing in the way over.</p>
<p>She took him to the National Mall, and he finally realized she wasn't dressed in her armor. She was dressed in a black pantsuit, her hair braided all the way down her back. He had to admit, she really looked good, just her now puke stained breath ruined the image. He laughed at that thought.</p>
<p>He lost track of time as they visited the different stores in the mall, and when they were finally done it was almost 1 in the afternoon. He was dressed in beige khakis, a blue polo shirt and black dress shoes. Diana tried to get him to go to a hair stylist, but that's the one thing he fought her tooth and nail on. </p>
<p>Granted his hair was messy, but when she showed him what she wanted to do, slick it back, he finally set his foot down. He would not have a mullet. He already felt ridiculous all dressed up.</p>
<p>As they walked out, she led him into a dark alley and he looked at her skeptically. "So, any reason for the random sketchy back ways you're taking me on?"<br/>She smiled and entered a white van from the back, motioning for him to get in. 'I'm going to regret this,' he thought as he followed her into the back.</p>
<p>As he was looking all sketchy, a golden light engulfed him and he immediately closed his eyes out of habit. They both appeared in a white room immediately and he opened his eyes. "Welcome to the Watchtower," Diana said as she gestured with her arms around the building.</p>
<p>The place was quite large, and as he looked around he say that they were in a main room with computers around and hallways leading off into corridors. "Okay, this is kind of cool," he admitted before turning around and looking at the glass wall-like windows, stumbling back as he did.</p>
<p>He pointed at the windows and looked at Diana, "We're in space?!" She laughed and nodded, "I told you you'd be impressed." He just stared dumbfounded out the window, the earth below them. He was way too higher than he's ever been before, and even saying that was understatement. He was in freaking space! He looked back at her, "How-?" He couldn't even form a question, because he knew he had them, but had no idea what to ask or say.</p>
<p>She walked up to him and patted him in the back, "Do you need to close your eyes?" She asked jokingly. He glared at her, before rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>"Yeah, this is pretty cool. One would even say, out of this world," he grinned at her only for her to end up smacking the back of his head. "What am I going to do with you?" She muttered before gesturing him towards the hallway to follow her. He just grinned more and followed her.</p>
<p>She led him to a large training room. There were punching bags, weights, and a platform for combat simulations, and in the platform was a blonde woman wearing a leather jacket, a black V-Neck, fish stockings and a yellow eye mask. He almost did a double take, sure she was older, but with her blond hair and grey eyes, she almost reminded of his Wise Girl, had she gotten a chance to actually age. But after looking more closely, she could see slight differences. Her facial structure was a little different, her eyes were slightly further apart, little things. He breathed a small sigh of relief, but it still was a little jarring.</p>
<p>Off to the side of the blonde woman fighting simulated opponents, was a man in a green costume, hood down and a green eye mask. He was also a blonde. Diana finally spoke up, "Green Arrow, Black Canary, can I introduce you to someone?" The two clad individuals looked over at them, and Black Canary jumped off the platform and Green Arrow walked up to them along side with her. It wasn't hard to figure out who was who with names like that.<br/>"Hey Diana, who's this?" The guy in green asked as they got to them. Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, this is Perseus, my cousin. Perseus, this is Dinah and Oliver."</p>
<p>The guy stuck out his hand to Percy, "Green arrow, nice to meet you Perseus." Percy shook his hand and smiled, "Please, just Percy. She just like annoying me," his head gesturing over towards Diana. Both of the females present laughed and Oliver grinned. "Oh she does now does she? So she big scary Amazon does have a sense of humor." Diana just chuckled and Diana smiled at Percy. "It's nice to meet you Percy. May I ask though, Diana why is he here exactly?"</p>
<p>Diana just shrugged at looked at them both. "I want him to join the League." They both stared at her in shock. "Okay, he may be your cousin, but he's just a kid Diana! He can't join the League, Batman is going to have a hay day."</p>
<p>"I'm not a kid," Percy spoke up, glaring at Green Arrow causing him to flinch back just slightly. Dinah raised an eyebrow at her husband, but didn't say anything. "Okay, sure you're not a kid. But convincing Batman of that is going to take a hell of a lot. Shouldn't the team be a better fit for now?"</p>
<p>Diana shook her head. "No. He personally trained with me, and I don't think it will. He belongs in the League and I'll convince Batman of that. He would benefit more from here than there anyways."</p>
<p>"If you think so, we'll back you up, won't we Ollie?" She turned to Oliver, and he just shrugged. "Sure, why not. If you guys say so." He agreed, not wanting to anger the two heroines in front of him. "Good." Dinah turned back to Percy. "I hope that you know what your getting yourself into, Percy. This is no walk in the park. You'll be expected to put your life before others, and our responsibilities are some of the most important in the whole world."</p>
<p>Percy looked at her seriously, "Trust me, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. This is what I want, and I'm more than willing to throw myself into harms way for someone." Dinah shrugged, looking at Diana. I'll support you if you say he is capable. I think we should go to the meeting now, he can stay here in the training room if he wants."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," he replied.</p>
<p>"Don't break anything," Diana joked, and he just smirked. She smiled and turned to leave before he called out to them.</p>
<p>"Uh, can someone show me how to use the fancy training thingy?"</p>
<p>After being shown how, he set the difficulty on the hardest mode and enemies appeared. He got out his sword, the others already gone, and he started attacking the never ending waves of endless simulated enemies.</p>
<p>1 Hour Later - Conference Room </p>
<p>"So we all agree then that Aqualad should wait a few years till he joins then?" Superman asked, and everyone's hands went up.</p>
<p>Batman stood up and spoke, "Alright, now that that's done-" "Actually, there is one more I petition for to join," Diana spoke up. Batman raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Donna isn't old enough yet."</p>
<p>"Not Donna. Someone else."</p>
<p>Batman was truly perplexed by this revelation. Who could she possibly want to join the League if not Donna? "Who?"</p>
<p>"My cousin, Perseus."</p>
<p>"I've never even heard of him, how are we supposed to vote if we don't know who he is or what he can do?"</p>
<p>She pointed to the computer monitor at the end of the table. "He's in the training room as we speak."<br/>"You brought him to the Watchtower?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Pull up the feed of the training room." Batman grunted but did so. As the live feed started streaming, there was Percy, still training on the simulation in the hardest difficulty. Holographic humanoids were surrounding the young god, and they could pack a pretty hard physical punch. He had is sword out, and he was hacking and slashing in an almost hypnotic dance. Whenever a robot went down from a strike, another appeared but that didn't seem to hinder him.</p>
<p>One of the Holograms had a bo staff, and as He lunged at Percy with it, he raised his sword to block, the sword turning into a trident before it reached the peak of the block. Without missing a beat, he blocked with the now trident in his hands and swung the blunt end at the offending hologram. He twirled the trident in his hands and lunged at another, impaling it in the leg as he dodged a strike from yet another, ducking and swinging the blunted end against its head.</p>
<p>As the League continued to watch the young man dodge, strike and parry, Diana brought their attention back to her. "I vouch for my cousin. He would be a valuable asset to the League and he would greatly benefit from it as well."</p>
<p>"Does he have any powers or is he just a skilled swordsman?" The Flash spoke up.</p>
<p>She nodded, "He can control water, storms, earth a little bit, little bit of lightning, uninhabited other things."</p>
<p>Batman didn't look convinced. "If you have a protégé, shouldn't the team be a good place for him? Why the League right off the bat?" The flash chuckled at the pun along with Green Arrow, but Bruce didn't seem to catch it.</p>
<p>"He has experience, lots of it. More than you think, actually. The team wouldn't benefit him as much as the League. He has a really good grasp on his current powers, and he is powerful. I stand by him to join the League."</p>
<p>"As do I," Black Canary spoke up. Green Arrow took this as his cue to chime in also with his vote. Batman narrowed his eyes. "All three of you vouch for him?"</p>
<p>"Actually, I also vouch for the boy." Martian Manhunter spoke up, shocking everyone. "I know what he is capable of, and I think the League is a good fit for him as well."</p>
<p>"He looks familiar," Hal Jordan muttered. Aquaman, who was next to him was frowning. He kept thinking he had seen the boy before but couldn't remember anything. It was like the information should've been there but wasn't.</p>
<p>"You as well, Manhunter?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he has my vote."</p>
<p>"Now hold on a minute, just how old is he?" </p>
<p>Superman asked, clearly not okay with a kid joining the league. "The League is no place for children!" </p>
<p>Shazam shifted in his seat a little bit at that comment, but did t say anything, and no one else seemed to notice.</p>
<p>At the question, Diana frowned. "Physically, he can't age anymore, he stopped at 18. But he is far older. Like I said, he's my cousin and he is like me in a sense."</p>
<p>"Where has he been all this time?" Batman inquired.<br/>"Recently, in Themyscira with me. Before that, is his own business. He wants to share on his own time."</p>
<p>"If Diana vouches for him, I will also vouch for him," Hawkwoman said while pointing at the screen. "I know a warrior when I see one, and I can tell that this man is a warrior."</p>
<p>"I as well," Hawkman chimed in.</p>
<p>"He seems to know what he's doing," John Stewart piped in.</p>
<p>"Diana, me and you along with the inner circle are going to have a talk after this. But it's time to vote."</p>
<p>"My vote is no. Superman?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Diana?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Flash?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Arthur?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Shazam?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Martian Manhunter?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Black Canary?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Green Arrow?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Hawkman?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Hawkwoman?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Zatara?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Captain Atom?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Hal?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"John?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Batman looked around, stunned by the voting. "What about Red Tornado?"</p>
<p>"He isn't here, and we have been voting without him for over the past hour." Diana pointed out. Batman scowled, but didn't try and fight it.</p>
<p>"Alright then, the vote is 8-7. Perseus is now apart of the Justice League," Batman announced, not looking very happy. "That concludes this meeting, the Christmas party is now about to start then. Diana, would you and the others stay behind?" She nodded as the rest filed out. Superman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Hal Jordan all stayed behind.</p>
<p>"Alright Diana, time to spill."</p>
<p>Training Room - 30 Minutes Later</p>
<p>Diana walked in to see Percy now on the bench taking a break from his holographic onslaught. She walked over to the bench and sat next to him.</p>
<p>He looked at her and grinned, "That thing is so cool, I could see myself there for hours if they had programmable enemies."</p>
<p>She smiled at him before responding. "They actually do, I'll show you how to do it later if you want."</p>
<p>"Seriously? Hades yeah that would be great! Can we do it now?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately no," she replied shaking her head. <br/>There's a party you have to go to now. League members only."</p>
<p>His head snapped up at her in shock, "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"</p>
<p>Smiling, she stood up and offered him her hand. "Welcome to the Justice League, Perseus."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 - Conversing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mount Justice</p>
<p>Several hours earlier</p>
<p>Raven wokeup from her vivid vision, a little in shock to how surreal and bloody it was. 'That was interesting to say the least,' she thought to herself as she calmed herself down.</p>
<p>'Percy. So that's your name.' She had also heard other names, but one stuck out the most: Gaia. She called herself a primordial, and she had a clue as to what that was.</p>
<p>Getting up, she decided to shower before speaking with Robin. The team was coming to the cave today for something that the League was doing, and she planned on asking him then.</p>
<p>Finishing cleaning up and donning a purple hoodie and black bottoms, she headed out to the main area of the cave, oblivious to how early she woke up. It was only 6 in the morning, and the only person up was Superboy.</p>
<p>"Morning," she greeted as she went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Morning," he returned, sipping on his coffee as he did so. That was that, so Raven decided to just grab some coffee herself and head to the living room and wait. Miss Martian was still asleep, so Raven decided to meditate. She calmed her mind and relaxed her body, thankfully her astral self stayed out and no more visions ensued.</p>
<p>She had lost track of time when the Zeta tube sounded, announcing the presence of Wally, Robin and Kaldur. "Sup Raven," Kid Flash waved before zooming to the kitchen to get a snack. Kaldur and Robin nodded to her before starting to follow. Raven got up and grabbed Robins hand, motioning over to the side of the room. He nodded, and followed her.<br/>"Robin, I need to ask you something."</p>
<p>"Alright, go on."</p>
<p>"Well I've been having these visions, and there about someone. There's a few names I was going to ask you about."</p>
<p>"What are they?"</p>
<p>"One is a guy named Percy, does that name ring a bell?"</p>
<p>"Wait, Percy? Hold on I think Batman talked about him awhile ago." He walked over to the computer and typed the name Percy in, and an image of an older African American man showed up in the screen. "Yeah, I remember now. Percy Odell, had a couple run ins with Black Lightning, the vigilante. This the guy you've been seeing?"</p>
<p>She took one look at the guy and shook her head, "No, this guy is younger, Caucasian with sea green eyes abs black hair." Robin just shook his head, "Well, nope. Never heard of a Percy like that. What about the other names?"</p>
<p>"Um, Perses and Gaia?"</p>
<p>"Perses and Gaia, huh?" He opened up a search engine and typed those names in. "Weird. Perses was an ancient Titan of destruction, while Gaia was a Primordial, mother of the Titans. She tried to over throw the old Olympian gods twice and failed. Basically, she was an evil Mother Earth. These sound right?"</p>
<p>Raven looked at the pictures on the screen, before nodding. "They looked a little different, but that's them. They both fought the other Percy, and I don't know why I keep getting visions of them. And they're random too, sometimes it'll be a long time before I have another one. What do you think it means?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm not the person to ask about mystical stuff. To be honest, no one on our team is. There's probably a few Leaguers you could talk to, but that would have to be up to you."</p>
<p>"Great, the last thing I need is people asking more questions."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Realizing she had spoken out loud, she turned away. "Nothing. Never mind that. So, is there a mission today or something? Everyone is gathered here."</p>
<p>"Wait, you don't know? Today is the day the Justice League is inducting new members. Earlier this year we all thought we had a chance, but they said we weren't ready, basically. Maybe this team has shown them otherwise. There's a chance, no matter how slim, that one of us could get chosen. Red Tornado is going to tell us after the meeting if we made it in. He's not going though."</p>
<p>"Oh. So, what are we going to do until then?"<br/>"Well, we have a few hours. We could train or just hang out. Honestly, without Canary here it'll mostly be spars, so maybe just hang out."</p>
<p>"Okay, sure. Any ideas?"</p>
<p>"Um, nope. I'll leave the planning up to Miss Martian, that's her specialty."</p>
<p>Shrugging, Raven just turned and walked towards the kitchen, where the rest of the team including the now awake Miss Martian were.</p>
<p>Watchtower (Several hours later)</p>
<p>Percy had showered and changed, and now he was following Diana to the main area of the Watchtower were the party was being held.</p>
<p>"So I'm really going to meet everyone?"</p>
<p>"Yes Perseus, so try and show some manners. Some of the people here were a little on the fence about you joining."</p>
<p>"Wait really? Why?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're what we call an unknown. They haven't heard of you before, and they don't know what you can do. A lot of them believe you should've been on the team made up of their Protégés and other up and coming heroes, but I convinced most of them that that wasn't exactly for you. You're better off here."</p>
<p>Percy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Huh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So what are we doing at this party? I haven't exactly been to one like this before."</p>
<p>"Just introduce yourself to people, try and make a good impression. And have fun."</p>
<p>"I'll try, but you're really the only person I can be somewhat of myself around."</p>
<p>She stopped and turned around, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but you aren't alone anymore. You aren't in that place, and you now have people here. Or you will, if you don't go getting everyone depressed that is. That tends to be a mood killer."</p>
<p>He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'll try my best. It'll at least be interesting to see regular mortals with powers. I've only met a few here that do, and they were pretty interesting to say the least."</p>
<p>"Well, wait till you meet everyone else in the League. And, we're here."</p>
<p>"Woah," was all he could say as he stopped and looked around. There were people everywhere, all dressed up for the occasion. "I figured they'd all be in super suits or something."</p>
<p>"Oh, they were. They all changed for the occasion."<br/>"I guess that makes sense."</p>
<p>"Go on, start introducing yourself to people. These are your new teammates after all." She smiled at him gently and nudged him forward. He swallowed the lump in his throat and made his was to the nearest person in a black tuxedo. He still wasn't used to talking to people yet and making new friends. </p>
<p>Meeting Diana was completely on accident, and she was a demigod of this world. Also, he had been completely alone and it worked out for both of them.<br/>He hadn't expected to become as close with the daughter of Zeus as he ended up becoming, but he didn't expect that to happen again. At least, not anytime soon. And he certainly couldn't be his true self around people yet. People didn't need to know how broken he was on the inside. He could deal with his inner turmoil himself. At least with Diana, he let himself joke around and open up a little, but nothing more than needed. He didn't even really talk to the other Amazon's of Themyscira, only to train. They didn't like men very much.</p>
<p>Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he approached the nearest person and stretched out his hand. "Uh, hello. I'm Percy."</p>
<p>The man rose an eyebrow and put the drink he was drinking down on the table beside him, then proceeded to shake Percy's hand.</p>
<p>"Hello Percy, the names John Stewart. Or Green Lantern, if you want to know my hero name."<br/>"Wait, there's another Green Lantern?"</p>
<p>The man laughed at this before responding, "Oh, you have no idea. They're are thousand of us, all roaming the Universe. On Earth right now, there's three. Only two are part of the Justice League though. Me and that guy over there, Hal Jordan." He pointed behind him to another man, this one with an aviator coat on talking to a blonde man. Percy nodded, not at all getting it. "So, what are your powers then?"</p>
<p>John turned back towards him before holding up his hand and showing him a green ring with the same symbol that looked like a fat "I" to Percy. "Well, there are these rings that choose people with strong will power. The ring can create anything I think of out of green light, as long as I have a basic understanding of how it works. It also allows me to fly, among other things."</p>
<p>Percy's jaw dropped at this. "Woah, seriously? Anything? Isn't that a little OP?"<br/>"OP? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Over Powered. Like, I don't know but that seems like a broken power. There isn't a limit?"</p>
<p>John shrugged. "It is a little 'Over Powered' if you think of it like that by itself. But in the universe we live in, we need every advantage over the enemy we can get. Also, the constructs are only as strong as the wearers will, so sometimes they can be broken by someone strong enough. And you have to charge the ring too."</p>
<p>Percy nodded at this. "Well, that makes sense. I'll have to see it in action sometime."</p>
<p>John shrugged, "We have training sessions, and missions are quite often if I'm honest. You'll hardly ever not have something to do."</p>
<p>"Can't wait. Well, if you'll excuse me, I still have a lot of other people to meet before the nights over."</p>
<p>John nodded and turned away, walking towards Canary and Green Arrow. 'Guys powers sounds like Apollo's almost. Since when can mortals have that kind of power?' Shaking his head, he walked over to the other Lantern, Hal Jordan, and the blonde man.<br/>The two looked up as he approached and Percy introduced himself. The two extended hands for him to shake, and Percy took them. "I'm Barry, this is Hal," the blonde said. Percy nodded. "I met the other Green Lantern of the team. Your powers sound quite impressive if I do say so myself."</p>
<p>"Ha, you're one to talk. Wonder Woman has stated that you are quite powerful yourself. You might even give Aquaman a run for his money based off what she said."</p>
<p>"Maybe..." he trailed off, remembering his fight with Aquaman. He hadn't gone all out against him per se, but he was still confused on how Diana got him to forget even meeting him. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though. It's not always that someone can make a second first impression on someone.</p>
<p>"Anyways, what can you do Barry?"</p>
<p>"Oh me? Well, I'm the Flash. You know, fastest man alive and all that."</p>
<p>"Oh really? So you're a runner. Doesn't exactly sound like a superpower if you ask me."</p>
<p>"Oh I can do other stuff. But speed is just my main gig."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. I'm sorry, but I really don't see how running fast a a super power."</p>
<p>Hal laughed and patted a stunned Barry on the shoulder. "I don't think he gets how fast you really are. Want to show him?"</p>
<p>Smirking, Barry suddenly disappeared from right in front of a speechless Percy. Turning around, he asked, "Wait. Where'd he go?"</p>
<p>"Over here!" Barry was on the other side of the room, in a different outfit than the jacket and jeans he was wearing. Now, he was wearing a black suit and leaning against the wall drinking out of a wine glass.</p>
<p>"Oh." Percy said in a small voice. "Yeah... he's fast." He turned around back to Hal, who was just smirking. "Well, uh, I still have a lot of others to meet so yeah. I'm going to go now. Bye."</p>
<p>Felling awkward, he turned around and walked up to the next closest person, who was a man that was all silver with red boots and an atom on his chest. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought to himself before engaging in conversation.</p>
<p>Several hours later</p>
<p>Diana was off to the side talking to Superman and Batman when a tired and annoyed looking Percy walked up to them.</p>
<p>"Diana, some people don't know how to stop talking. Pretty sure I managed to piss off half of the people here somehow too."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment. Instead, she gestured towards Batman and Superman. "Perseus , this is Batman and Superman. Guys, Perseus."</p>
<p>"Sup," he greeted the two male superheroes before turning back towards Diana. "How much longer are we going to stay here?"</p>
<p>"Until it's over. Now, get to know these two. And boys. Behave." With that she walked away and Percy just groaned.</p>
<p>"Well, how's it going?"</p>
<p>Batman glared at the young god while Superman looked a little uncomfortable. "So, you're Diana's cousin."</p>
<p>"Yep. That's me."</p>
<p>"How exactly are you two related?"</p>
<p>"Did Diana not tell you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Must've been for a good reason."</p>
<p>"Are you an Amazonian-Atlantean hybrid?"</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"Batman, don't interrogate the boy here, not now," <br/>Superman spoke up.</p>
<p>"First of all, I'm not a boy. I'm older than both of you combined." Batman raised an eyebrow at this but let him continue. "And secondly, you can try and interrogate me al you want, if I don't want to tell you something, you won't get it out of me. And you'll never find out. I'm on this team to help people, not to be peoples pawns or puppets."</p>
<p>"Who said anything about pawns?" Batman inquired. "Everyone on this team in entitled to their secrets. Also, we are all equals here. You made the team, so no matter what we're going to have to try and build trust. We just don't know how we can trust someone we never heard of nor known about till today. </p>
<p>"You show up out of nowhere and somehow gain half of the Justice Leagues votes, and the day we meet you you are automatically put on the team. We don't even know the full capabilities of your powers, yet Diana expects us to trust you. What if the scope of your unknown abilities causes us a battle? Or a member gets hurt because of it? I have my reasons to be weary, Perseus. And I have my reasons for knowing what you are and what you're capable of."</p>
<p>Superman nodded along with Batman. "While I wouldn't have put it like that, he's kind of right. That's why we had suggested we put you on our other team, to gauge where you are and get you experience, even though Diana claims you have plenty of that. I'm not sure how, considering this is the first time we're even hearing about you."</p>
<p>Percy rolled his eyes. "Is this really what I'm going to be dealing with? Granted, I sort of get where you are coming from, but come on. I literally found out about this thing yesterday. I seen most of you for the first time today as well. If you want to know the full scope of my abilities, I'll gladly spar with you guys. I want to gauge your guy's powers as well."</p>
<p>"Oh, Batman doesn't have any powers. Neither does Green Arrow."</p>
<p>"I don't need powers."</p>
<p>"Well yeah, I know that."</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, back up," Percy raised his hands in front of him, halting their conversing. "You're telling me that you," pointing at the Dark Knight, "have no powers. And you're one of their leaders?"</p>
<p>"Indubitably."</p>
<p>"Huh. Going to admit, did not see that one coming. What about you Big Blue. What can you do?"</p>
<p>"Um, super strength, super speed, laser vision, x-ray vision, invulnerable, super breath. Is that everything?" Turning to the Bat asking his question. He rolled his eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>"So, that's something." 'What the heck is with the mortals of this world? This is nuts!' He thought to himself. He then realized out of everyone at the party, these two were the only ones still in their 'super suits.'</p>
<p>"Say, why didn't you two change like everyone else."</p>
<p>"I keep my identity safe always," Bats replied.</p>
<p>Superman just shrugged. "In case someone calls out for help. If I hear anything, I'm already ready."</p>
<p>"Calls out for help?"</p>
<p>Superman slapped his head. "Oh yeah, super hearing."</p>
<p>"Dude. What the heck. Next you're going to tell me you have super smell too." He exclaimed sarcastically, but seeing Superman's reaction he just stared at him. "Seriously? Godsdamn, just. Why? Just why?"</p>
<p>Superman started looking a little uncomfortable while Batman might've had the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Might've, of course. He'd say no if questioned though. He didn't find that funny at all. Not one bit. Nope.</p>
<p>"I didn't choose what powers I got. No one does. They just appeared that way." </p>
<p>"Yeah. Okay. Well, I'm going to find Diana. I need to seriously get out of these clothes and sleep." He turned away from the two and walked across the room where Diana was leaning against a table, watching him approach.</p>
<p>"Well, that could've gone better for you," she commented as he arrived at her side. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Sure. Half of these people seem to tolerate me. The other half seem to not want me here at all."</p>
<p>"Well, you did make it in on one vote. The others are going to need time to get used to the fact that they were out voted."</p>
<p>Percy's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess. I just hope I can fit in here."</p>
<p>"You will Perseus, the others will warm up to you."<br/>He looked out all all the super powered beings before turning back to her. "Diana, how do all these mortals have powers in the first place? Some of them seem like they could rival gods."</p>
<p>She looked over at Shazam, who was now next to Flash and Aquaman. "Some do have the powers of the gods. Others were created on accident. Yet still others are from a rare genetic mutation that occurred in their DNA. Everyone here has a different story on how they got their abilities, but they still all have one thing in common."</p>
<p>"What's that?" He wondered.</p>
<p>"The desire to fight the good fight, to protect the people who can't protect themselves. Compared to the amount of people who want to do evil in this world, their aren't many of us. That's why we exist. To combat them, to save the people the authorities can't save. To fight the battles the militaries of this world can't fight. And you have that desire too. Which is way I know you'll fit in here, little cousin."</p>
<p>"Hmph. Maybe you're right. I hope you're right, at least. Anyways, we're will I be staying now? I'm not exactly to keen on staying in space for the rest of my life. Granted, it is cool and all, but personally, I like the ground. And the water."</p>
<p>She thought about it before responding. "Well, when we aren't here for meetings or training sessions, the League is usually in their respective home towns, living their lives and protecting their cities. The League will pay for a place for you, and you can pick a city you want to live in if you want."</p>
<p>Percy looked around the room. "Yeah, that sound nice. But I have a feeling that might take awhile, where am I sleeping tonight though?"</p>
<p>"You do realize we're going back to Themyscira for the night, right?"</p>
<p>"Really? It's so late, I figured you had planned to stay here."</p>
<p>"Perseus, there's a teleporter from here to Themyscira."</p>
<p>He looked at her and slapped his forehead. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Should've figured that much at least."</p>
<p>She laughed and took his hand. "Come on, let's go home." Then led him to the Zeta Tube to return to their island paradise, if only temporarily.</p>
<p>Mount Justice </p>
<p>Red Tornado descended from his apartment to find the whole team gathered in the living room. </p>
<p>"There has been no mission assignment from the Batman."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we figured. We just wanted to know if any of us made the cut for the Justice League!" Wally exclaimed, excited to find out if any of them had been chosen. Unfortunately, Red Tornado shook his head. "No one from this team has been inducted. They are new members, however. Three, to be exact."</p>
<p>Robin groaned, but expected nothing less. It was barely earlier this year when the League formed the team for the sole purpose of them not being ready for the League, but wanting to'fight the good fight,' as Batman had put it. "Yeah, I figured that much at least. Well, who joined?"</p>
<p>Raven really wasn't interested because she knew it'll be awhile before the League even considered her, and it wasn't something she was pursuing at the moment anyways. However, Tornado's response made Raven's blood freeze and her heartbeat race. <br/>"Plastic Man,Icon, and Perseus Jackson, or Percy for short, as I'm told he apparently likes to be called." </p>
<p>"Wait, Percy?" Robin asked, looking over at Raven, who was now standing rigidly still. Her face was hard to read, but underneath, her emotions were churning.</p>
<p>"It-it's him." She said, before falling to the couch sitting down. "That was his name..." she trailed off, staring off into space as her team rushed to see if she was okay.</p>
<p>"Raven, what do you mean?" Megan asked. "Are you alright?" "Give her some space, obviously that name struck a nerve," Kaldur commanded, before taking a knee in front of Raven.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>She looked at him, before looking back at the wall. "I don't know. I don't know what it means, but he's here now."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"The man from my visions."</p>
<p>"Wait, visions?" Wally asked. "What do you mean visions?" </p>
<p>She looked at all of her teammates before looking at the ground."I've been having visions of the same man, and last night I found out his name. It was Percy, and the day I find out who he is he coincidentally pops up in conversation, now apart of the Justice League? To top it off, No ones ever heard of him before until now. At least, according to Robin."</p>
<p>"Wait. You knew about this?" Kaldur turned to Robin, standing up. "You knew she was having visions about someone and didn't tell us?"</p>
<p>"Hey man, I only found out today. And she came to me, why would I share what she told me in confidence? What kind of friend would that make me?"</p>
<p>Kaldur took a deep breath, calming down. "You're right. She came to you because she trusted you. You did the right thing, Robin. However," he turned to face Raven. "If you are experiencing strange phenomena, you are able to tell us Raven. Don't feel like you can't trust us. We can try and help you."</p>
<p>"I just didn't know what was going on or why they were happening. And they were random. I'm not even sure if it means anything, I just don't know why they started happening in the first place."</p>
<p>Red Tornado then walked up to Raven. "We have experts of the mystic arts we know. Perhaps we can contact one of them to help you? Considering no one on this team is familiar with magic, this is an option I would suggest, and encourage as well."</p>
<p>Megan spoke up next, "On Mars, our priests would sometimes have visions about people when important events were about to happen, maybe that's what's going on."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you guys all believe in magic. You guys realize it's not real, right?"</p>
<p>Every head in the room turned towards Wally, who had spoken up. "What? You guys are serious? There's definitely an explanation, but magic isn't it."</p>
<p>"Wally, we'll have this discussion another time, but magic is in fact real," Kaldur responded.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. You won't be able to convince me though."</p>
<p>Ignoring him, he turned back to Raven. "Can you tell us about your visions, Raven?"</p>
<p>She stayed silent before nodding. "Yeah. It might take awhile though."</p>
<p>"Take all the time you need. We're listening."</p>
<p>"If you say so. My first one happened while I was still homeless..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15 - Android</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan and Detective Comics do</p>
<p>Chapter 15 - Android </p>
<p>Percy looked around the little two bedroom apartment that Diana had brought him too. He had to admit, it was nice, two bedrooms, one bath, a living room and a kitchen. He turned to Diana and shrugged, "This place is nice, but it's kind of empty."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, right now. The League will pay for and furnish it, along with giving you an allowance and a bank account, which in fact we have to go set up today."</p>
<p>"Oh, nice. So basically the Justice League is a job?"<br/>"Yes and no. Most of the League have jobs outside of the hero business, along with their own lives to live. You can choose to do that too if you want. I actually recommend it, it won't be too good for you to just sit around here all day waiting to be needed in a crisis."</p>
<p>"I just don't know what I want to do. For nearly all of my life. All I've known is battle, war, training, survival and escape. It'll be hard to get a regular job. Even on this new world, I've just been training. What could I possibly do, Diana?"</p>
<p>She stayed silent while she thought about it. "Honestly Perseus, that's not for me to say. This is your life that you get to live, a second chance from the pit. No one else decides what you should do, or what you can or can't do."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess you're right."</p>
<p>"When am I not," she retorted, smiling slyly.</p>
<p>Percy just rolled his eyes and looked around. "At least I'll have Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary here to keep me company."</p>
<p>Diana nodded, "Very true, those two are very good companions. Oh, I almost forgot. Here you go." She pulled out a phone from her pocket and handed it over to him. He just took it out of her hand and stared at it.</p>
<p>"Never really had one of these before."</p>
<p>"It's a custom one, made for Leaguers. If the League is needed, an alert will pop up with a status report and location. Also, if you need too, press the button on the top and it will send out the alert that we are needed with your location. Also take this," she then handed him a communicator you put in your ear. </p>
<p>"Sometimes, it's easier to reach up and talk directly. You won't even notice it after awhile and it's quite durable."</p>
<p>"Woah, I feel like James Bond with all these gadgets!" He joked, but Diana just looked at him blankly. "Er, never mind. Let's go to the Bank then now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, good idea." They turned to leave when Diana heard Oliver Queens voice in her ear, Percy had yet to put his in.</p>
<p>"Calling all available Leaguers! Me, Canary and Flash are in battle with an Android and request assistance! We are just outside Star City, I repeat, need assistance!"</p>
<p>Diana smirked and turned to Percy. "Todays your lucky day, Perseus. The League needs us."</p>
<p>"What's the problem?"</p>
<p>"We'll see when we get there, but all Arrow told us what's that it was an Android. But it's time to go."</p>
<p>"Well dang, alright let's go. This should be fun."</p>
<p>They both rushed downstairs and before Percy could react, Diana picked him up and flew them to the nearest teleporter. "Hey! A little warning next time?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm picking you up," she jokingly replied. </p>
<p>Percy threw his hands into the air and shook his head. "There's no winning with you, is there?"</p>
<p>"Nope, now get into the teleporter and say Star City!"</p>
<p>"Geez, okay okay." They had arrived at an alleyway and Percy already knew from previous experiences that it had to be the random old phone booth. He opened the door and walked in. "Perseus, Star City."</p>
<p>The phone booth filled with a golden light and the next thing he knew, he was standing in yet another alley way. A few seconds later Diana appeared.</p>
<p>"Oliver said they were on the outskirts of town, we should go now." Again, without warning she picked him up and flew over the city, looking for any place they could be. "Seriously?" Percy grumbled, but he seriously doubted that would have any actual effect on him. She tended to do things on purpose to annoy him, like continually call him Perseus even though he had asked her multiple times to call him Percy. He eventually gave up.</p>
<p>"Over there!" She started flying towards a smoke cloud that had appeared on the northern outskirts of the city. Within a few seconds, they landed behind a tree where Green Arrow was firing arrows at a very tall grey humanoid robot. The robot was doing hand to hand combat with Black Canary and blocking insanely fast attacks from the flash.</p>
<p>A second later more reinforcements arrived in the form of Captain Atom, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern Hal Jordan.</p>
<p>"Hey, the Calvary is all here. This robo Butthole somehow has the same powers as Dinah and Barry, and it's not looking to well for us right now."</p>
<p>"Well, let's get right to it then!" Hal exclaimed, not waiting for Green Arrow to finish his explanation. Oliver rolled his eyes as Hal Jordan flew above him, created a giant hammer and swung at the Android. The Android went flying into some trees and created a crater when he hit the ground.</p>
<p>Hal turned around and grinned cockily, "Well, that was eas-" A green beam of light cam out of nowhere and hit him from the back, sending Green Lantern Flying.</p>
<p>Green Arrow shrugged and turned to the rest of the team. "Yeah, so that theory has been proven now. This thing copies powers. Any ideas?"</p>
<p>"Give it everything we got, how durable can an Android be?" Superman responded.</p>
<p>20 minutes later</p>
<p>Turns out, very durable. Within a minute, the Android had basically copied every Leaguer there's powers. And Percy was getting pissed. It hadn't yet copied his yet, but he was starting to think that it was because he hadn't actually used them in the fight yet.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill this robot," he growled as Superman went flying. Diana charged with her sword still drawn, and Percy followed suit behind her. The Android formed a sword out of Green Lantern's light and started doing combat with the two, perfectly dodging and parrying their blows whilst returning some of his own. This was really starting to piss him off.</p>
<p>He blocked a swipe at his stomach and went in for a thrust, but mid thrust willed his sword to become a trident. He grinned as he saw the sword going through the Android, then frowned as he didn't stop and fell right through him.</p>
<p>Superman and Manhunter each came in to deliver a strike as Winder Woman leaped out of the way, only for the Android to phase through the martians fist and grab Clark's, stopping him cold and proceeding to throw him over his shoulder hard.</p>
<p>"How in Hades name are we supposed to beat this thing?" Percy yelled as Captain Atom blasted him with energy blasts. The Android just absorbed the blast and used Superman's laser vision to send him tumbling out of the air.</p>
<p>"That's it!" Percy growled, stomping his foot in the ground and channeling his earthquake powers to knock the Android off balance. In hindsight, bad idea, because two seconds later the Android just took off into flight.</p>
<p>"Holy Hera! Are things always like this?!"</p>
<p>"Yes and no," Diana replied flying down next to him. "The enemy usually doesn't copy our powers."</p>
<p>"Think it can copy divine powers?"</p>
<p>"Worth a shot."</p>
<p>"Good." With that, Percy started concentrating on the atmosphere around him, and the clouds above him responded. It started raining, and lightning started to strike as thunder rolled. Percy willed his trident into his right hand, and flicked his wrist for his other sword in his left. Lightning started to flicker all over his body, and all along his two weapons. The air around them started to churn, and Percy willed a hurricane to form, the largest he had ever willed before in his life.</p>
<p>Diana was in awe of the power he was displaying, and didn't notice him start talking to her. "Diana, on my signal, throw me." She looked at him and nodded, grabbing his wrist and shoulder and waiting for his signal.</p>
<p>Above, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Captain Atom were in focused combat with the Android. Captain Atom fired blast of energy ash Superman went in for a devastating punch to the Androids face, only for it to dodge the punch and the blast, and point his fist at Lantern who was firing a huge machine gun at the Android. Said android then created a middle and fired it at Hal, making him have to dodge away from the blast. Manhunter tried to form his body into a large serpent like creature and wrap around the foe, but he just fazed right through it. Superman was getting angry, along with everyone else.</p>
<p>"Any ideas?" He yelled out over the storm. Captain Atom's response was to try and go in for another punch to the face, but he was stopped with a quick jab to the gut.</p>
<p>"Diana! Now!" Wasting no time, Diana spun around for momentum and released Percy in the direction of the Android. As Percy flew three the air, he traded back and threw his lightning flickering trident at the enemy. The Android turned around at the last second and his left leg was impaled. Reaching down to take it out, he left his left arm exposed and as Percy approached, he swung his other sword, Retribution, and took off his left arm. "Now!"<br/>Without missing a beat, Green Lantern, Captain Atom, and Manhunter each grabbed an appendage and pulled whilst Superman went for the head, all four Leaguers pulling and detaching their body parts they had attached too.</p>
<p>Percy had used the water molecules in the air to stop his fall, and the Android came crashing down to earth. Percy tried to slow his breathing as he slowly descended towards the ground, along with the other Leaguers, who were all also breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"Contact Batman, he needs to arrange transport for this thing," Superman huffed. Diana nodded and walked away to contact Bruce.</p>
<p>"That took way too long! Almost 4 hours? God I'm tired!" Hal Jordan exclaimed, promptly sitting down. Green Arrow followed suit.</p>
<p>Dinah turned towards Superman, "I have to get to the cave, the team has training scheduled for today."<br/>"You sure? We just fought this thing for hours, I'm sure you could reschedule."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Clark. The team needs it anyways."<br/>Clark nodded, "If you say so Diana." She thanked him for understanding and turned to walk away. Then Clark went up to Percy. "Sup Supes," Percy greeted.</p>
<p>"So, that storm was you? Impressive."<br/>"Needed something new to try. Plus, I don't think he got a chance to analyze it. At least, I hope not."</p>
<p>Superman nodded. "In any case, Batman should be arranging for someplace for this thing to go. Hold that thought." Diana walked up to the both of them.</p>
<p>"Batman says they should go to two different locations, and he is arranging for the team to guard the two transport vehicles. Other Leaguers will guard the decoys. That way, it'll be more believable that someone will attack something we're guarding instead of them. Stewart is in his way to help take the pieces to the drop off."</p>
<p>Percy raised his hand. "You do realize you don't have to do that, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Just a question. Why can't the lanterns take it the whole way there in the first place?"</p>
<p>"The longer we have it in our possession, the more likely someone will come take it, that's why we have to risk as must exposure with it as possible." John Stewart suddenly flew up next to them, answering Percy's question.</p>
<p>"If you say so," he shrugged and looked at Diana. </p>
<p>"So, now what?"</p>
<p>"Now? We go to the bank."</p>
<p>His shoulders slumped, "Seriously Diana? Now?"</p>
<p>"Of course! Well," she looked him up and down, "After a shower first."</p>
<p>"Great, this ought to be fun."</p>
<p>Diana just rolled her eyes and laughed, "You'll get used to it. Now, let's go."</p>
<p>Another chapter done, next chapter will be the team escorting the parts. Hope you guys enjoyed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16 - Amazo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mt Olympus</p>
<p>Zeus was in the throne room of Olympus along with Athena, Artemis, and Poseidon. All of them pondering what they just felt from Earth.</p>
<p>Zeus look at Poseidon. "Brother, care to explain?" Poseidon looked just as confused as his brother. "I have no idea what that was, but someone of Divine nature was definitely using my domains."</p>
<p>"And I for a fact know that wasn't your trident."</p>
<p>"Father, if I may?" Athena spoke up.</p>
<p>"What is it daughter?"</p>
<p>"When was the last time our Uncle here visited Earth? Maybe he sired an offspring and didn't even realize it."</p>
<p>"No, that's impossible! The last time I even bedded a mortal was over a thousand years ago! Surely she's dead now, no one ever granted her immortality and she didn't even know who I was or who she was."</p>
<p>"Are you positive?"</p>
<p>"Certainly."</p>
<p>Zeus was deep in thought on his throne as his daughter the wisdom goddess interrogated the Sea God.</p>
<p>"It wasn't a demigod," he spoke out of nowhere.<br/>Artemis finally spoke up. "Is it possible that they were a legacy who woke a slumbering power?"<br/>Zeus, however didn't answer as he again looked at his brother. "Remember that presence we felt from Earth a while back that seemingly vanished out of nowhere?"</p>
<p>Poseidon nodded. "I felt it again a few days ago, but nothing of it since, since nothing really of significance had happened since then. Could they be related?"</p>
<p>"I do not know, brother. But I do know, this wasn't a demigod. This was a God, and not a minor one. A major one, it even felt like an Olympian's presence." He turned to his two daughters as the other three gods sat in silence at this revelation.</p>
<p>"As you know, we for the most part of withdrew from the mortal realm centuries ago. Only you two, along with some of your brothers, continue to walk amongst the mortals. I need you two to do me a favor."</p>
<p>The two goddesses sat straighter in their thrones, they would do almost anything for their Father.</p>
<p>"Find whoever used your Uncles domains, and bring him back to Olympus. Preferably alive, I have some questions for them."</p>
<p>The two daughters of Zeus nodded before both standing up, and flashing away to do their Father's bidding.</p>
<p>Zeus sighed and looked back at Poseidon. "Brother, I feel a detrimental change coming to Olympus. An even bigger one then when my daughter became the God of War and replaced Ares."</p>
<p>"Because of this presence we felt?"</p>
<p>The King of the Gods nodded. "I fear... I fear that it may be soon we have to return to the mortal world."</p>
<p>Watchtower</p>
<p>Green Arrow was now in the Watchtower, where him, Batman and Percy were going over the plan to take the two separated parts to separate Star Labs in Boston and New York.</p>
<p>"Are you sure the team can handle it? What if it got put back together? I'm not sure they would be able to stop the thing," Green Arrow stated, expressing his opinions to the Dark Knight.</p>
<p>Without even looking over, he responded. "Arrow, that team is going to be the face of the League one day. They need experiences like this to be able handle threats of any nature. They won't fail."</p>
<p>Percy was just standing there, watching the two bicker. He managed to escape from Diana after he showered and went to the bank, and honestly he was just relieved. She was starting to stress him out.</p>
<p>Green Arrow's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I'm going to go make a phone call, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Percy watched him go as Batman continued to work. "He okay?" He asked. "Just concerned. Everything will be alright though. I've got to brief the team in 10 if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, sure. Yeah, I'll just go now." Feeling awkward, he hurried out of there and noticed Green Arrow off to the side staring out the window. He shrugged, went to the Zeta Tube and went home.<br/>As soon as Green Arrow was sure he wasn't coming back, he made the call.</p>
<p>"Hey Artemis, I need you to do me a favor."</p>
<p>Mt. Justice</p>
<p>Black Canary had just arrived at the cave. As she looked around, she saw Raven and Miss Martian in the kitchen, and the rest of the team were sparing against Superboy.</p>
<p>"Ahem." Everyone's heads snapped towards her and she walked up to the training area, standing in front of the team. The two girls made their way from the kitchen into the the line that had formed up in front of Canary.</p>
<p>"So, got a new mission for us?" Wally excitedly asked. Robin rolled his eyes while Kaldur just responded for Dinah.</p>
<p>"Wally, Black Canary only comes here to train us. She isn't authorized to give us missions."</p>
<p>Dinah raised an eyebrow as Wally sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Still got to try though."</p>
<p>"It's okay Wally, Batman will give us a mission soon." Megan spoke up. "The speedster quickly changed his attitude. "Well of course babe, but I'm not complaining. C'mon, let's train sugar, be my sparring buddy." He sent a wink towards the martian and she just smiled and proceeded to ignore him. Raven, who was watching from the side, felt proud.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. Let's get to it. Lately I've been teaching you how to fight opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Well, today I'm going to be teaching you how to go at Metas. I'll be using my Canary Cry when we spar, any questions?"</p>
<p>Seeing as there were none, she continued. "I'm going to need a volunteer."</p>
<p>Kaldur was about to take a step forward, but Wally beat him to it. "Dibs!"</p>
<p>"Wally, perhaps it is best that I go first?"</p>
<p>"Nah man, I want this. Perfect match up."</p>
<p>Dinah was thinking about how wrong he was, and how he most likely had no reasons except for the fact that she was attractive when he surprised her.</p>
<p>"I can move at the speed of sound, she uses sound waves in her Cry. It'll be good practice at dodging large fast range attacks and get me to 'broaden' my horizons more."</p>
<p>To say the entire team was stunned would be an understatement. "Wally," Robin began, "that might've been the smartest thing you ever said."<br/>Dinah nodded, "I'm impressed Kid Flash. But that's the type of thinking you need to have in order to better yourself."</p>
<p>Wally blushed at this, "Guys, guys, you're embarrassing me."</p>
<p>"Alright, enough talk. You ready?" Wally nodded and got in a fighting stance. "Good." And with that, she lunged at Wally, who was dodging her punches and kicks to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>Canary went to kick Wally in the chest and he caught it, planning to throw her off balance. In a seamless transition she twisted her body sideways in the air, looked at him and screamed. "Ah!" He stumbled back, hands on his ears.</p>
<p>Dinah stopped and stood up. "You always have to be on your toes, especially when up against an unknown."</p>
<p>Wally calmed down and nodded, and everyone on the sideline finally unplugged their ears. "Welp, should've seen that coming," Robin joked. Raven promptly smacked him on the head and rolled her eyes. "Hey!"</p>
<p>Superboy was unusually quiet today, and Raven had started to notice. She sent him a questioning glance, and he had a look that said he would tell her later. She nodded and went back to listening to what Dinah was telling them.</p>
<p>"-On your terms. Any questions?"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Good. Next?"</p>
<p>"Batman to cave." A holographic screen popped up showing Batman. Immediately everyone ran up to the screen. "A few hours ago, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Flash encountered an Android outside of Star City. The robot had the capability to copy powers, and they called in reinforcements from the League, which almost proved disastrous."</p>
<p>A screen popped up next to Batman, showing an Android in the middle of a hurricane, swatting Superman out of the sky, then proceeding to put in work against Captain Atom and Martian Manhunter. A trident came in out of nowhere and before it made contact, the video feed was cut.</p>
<p>Robin whistled. "One guy with the powers of the half the League? That's intense." Wally nodded, agreeing with his friend.</p>
<p>"The Android was finally dismantled and is being sent to Star Labs for further research. There will be 6 decoy trucks, and two with the parts in it. The League will guard the decoy trucks. Your mission, is to guard the two convoys incognito. It will be less suspicious this way." With that, the feed cut out and the coordinates for where to meet up were sent to the cave.</p>
<p>"Alright team, we have a mission, let's go."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The team were on motorcycles when the convoys departed. The team was divided into two squads: Squad A consisted of Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash while Squad B had Robin, Superboy and Raven.</p>
<p>The two convoys pulled out and the two squads started following. "Aqualad to team, everyone's comms online?"</p>
<p>"Robin, online."</p>
<p>"Superboy, online."</p>
<p>"KF, online."</p>
<p>"Miss Martian, online."</p>
<p>"Raven, online."</p>
<p>"Good. Squad B will notify me if anything happens to your cargo, we will do the same. Good luck, Aqualad out."</p>
<p>The comms were silent for a few minutes, and Robin had a very important question for Superboy. He pulled his bike up to his.</p>
<p>"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong, they go right."</p>
<p>Superboy however, seemed distracted, and pulled ahead further, ignoring Robin and his Aster antics.</p>
<p>"Clearly, you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" He asked as he again pulled alongside him.</p>
<p>"I saw Superman today. I was trying to help people on a bridge but he just kept criticizing every little thing I did, then just left me there to clean up the mess and left! It's like he doesn't even want to look at me, much less get to know me..." Superboy trailed off at this.</p>
<p>Robin thought for a moment before responding. "Maybe, maybe he looks at it like an old ex showing up one day and just saying 'Hey! Here's your kid from 16 years ago! Your turn to take care of him.' And then there was the Android today."</p>
<p>The clone turned and glared at the Boy Wonder. </p>
<p>"Okay okay, probably bad example."</p>
<p>"Ya think?"</p>
<p>"Hey if you two are done having an intervention, want to pay attention? I don't think that's normal." Raven pulled up to the two and pointed at the truck, where green robotic monkeys in jet packs were starting to swarm it.</p>
<p>"Robin, Raven, Superboy! Our truck is under attack!" Kaldur's voice rang out over the comms.<br/>"Yeah, kinda figured!" Robin retorted as Superboy started to emit a low growl. "I hate monkeys." With that, he leaped from his bike onto the truck, going full beserk on the monkeys.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Robin swerved to avoid Superboy's bike and put his bike in autopilot and battle mode before grappling to the truck to help his friend. Raven shook her head, flying up to meet the two boys, causing her bike to also crash.</p>
<p>"You guys should've put the bikes in battle mode! Not let them crash!" Robin yelled at the other two as they started attacking and destroying the robotic monkeys.</p>
<p>"I. HATE. MONEYS!" Superboy's screamed as he grabbed a monkey and looked it in the face. Said monkey did not seem to like that, as it shot lasers into the clones eyes, effectively blinding him.</p>
<p>"AH!" He threw the monkey in Raven's direction who was trying to stop some of them from drilling into the crate. It made contact with her and sent her flying. "Hey! Watch it!" Robin yelled at him, but Superboy didn't listen, he was attacking anything that moved in a blind rage.</p>
<p>"He's going to get us killed!" He remarked as Raven flew beside him and started controlling shadows to grab as many monkeys as she could. "I can feel anger rolling off him in waves right now. That can't be good for the mission."</p>
<p>Robin pulled out his staff and spun it around before knocking three monkeys out of flight. "We have to calm him down!"</p>
<p>They heard the sound of tires popping and Robin immediately knew what was happening. He hopped over to the driver side door and opened it, "GET OUT!" Grabbing the driver, he leaped off as the truck started to flip. Raven flew off while Superboy was tossed aside.</p>
<p>The back of the truck exploded, and monkeys flew out with the crate containing the androids parts.<br/>"AAHHH!" Superboy rubbed his eyes and saw the monkeys flying away before screaming and leaping after them.</p>
<p>"Superboy!" Robin called out but it was already too late. Raven flew over to Robin and landed. "Now what?" She asked. Robin looked at the monkeys and came up with an idea.</p>
<p>"The monkeys had to of tracked the parts somehow." He pulled a cord from his wrist gauntlet and plugged it to the back of a destroyed monkey. A holographic screen popped up on his wrist and he started typing.<br/>"If I can only find, There! The parts had GPS, and now we can track them. Huh, wonder how Batman missed that." He finished before standing up and contacting Kaldur.</p>
<p>"Aqualad, we lost the cargo."</p>
<p>"We did to, Robin. We'll rendezvous and form a plan."</p>
<p>"I'm tracking the parts right now, Superboy is in a blind rage right now, he already went after the parts."</p>
<p>"Understood."</p>
<p>"Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position, we'll help you."</p>
<p>"I don't need help!" He screamed.</p>
<p>"Superboy!" Kaldur tried again, only to get nothing.</p>
<p>Robin turned to Raven. "I think he ditched his <br/>communicator. Come on, let's meet up with the others."</p>
<p>She nodded and the went to meet up with their team.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Robin and Raven were back on their bikes, tracking the parts.</p>
<p>In a flash of yellow, a certain speedster caught up to them and slowed to match their pace.</p>
<p>"Yo KF! I see you changed."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? I feel naked in civvies!" He shuddered. "Anyways, you guys still tracking the parts?"</p>
<p>Raven nodded. "Yeah, they were going through Gotham, but then they veered."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's really weird. Almost like DUDE WAIT! They're at my school!"</p>
<p>He sped up and the other two sent each other a questioning glance before speeding up to match his speed. Within no time, they arrived at Gotham Academy.</p>
<p>They heard a crash from inside and quickly ran into the gym, just in time to see the Android throw Superboy like a rag doll across the room.</p>
<p>"I don't normally attend these things. But this? This was to good an opportunity to miss." A small old man dressed like a professor was sitting on the bleachers, a couple robotic monkeys at his side.</p>
<p>The Android walked up to Superboy and was about to blast him when Kid Flash ran and grabbed him, pulling him out of the way at the last second.</p>
<p>"Oh? The Scarlet Speedsters brat is here too!"</p>
<p>"Access: Flash."</p>
<p>"Uh oh." KF tried to run away, but the powers of his mentor greatly dwarfed his. The Android grabbed him and picked him up, spinning his torso and throwing him across the room as well.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Robin called out. He looked at Raven, "Find an opening, I'll distract him!" He turned to the robot and threw explosive batarangs at him, but the Android used Martian Manhunter's powers to phase right through him.</p>
<p>"Access: Green Lantern."</p>
<p>"Oh, this isn't good!" The Android lifted his arm and a missile was created out of nowhere and launched at him. He dove out of the way while the bleachers he was by exploded.</p>
<p>"Raven! Any day now!" He called out, rolling over into his back and clutching his side.</p>
<p>"Take this!" Superboy leaped at the Android and started unloading haymakers left and right, but the Android wasn't having any of it.</p>
<p>"Oh Amazo! Let's see some new powers you managed to get." Ivo called out from the bleachers.<br/>"What's this guys deal!" Superboy called out.</p>
<p>The now dubbed Amazo was looking at KF. He raised a hand and the winds started to pick up. Soon, Amazo had his own personal little hurricane surrounding him.</p>
<p>"Woah! Who can do that!" Robin wondered, but Raven, who was watching in the distance, knew exactly who's power that was. She raised her hands as Amazo grabbed KF and started to squeeze. An arrow coming flying out of nowhere and sliced through the mini hurricane, forcing Amazo to phase through the attack.</p>
<p>Raven willed the darkness to wrap around Amazo, struggling to keep him contained as he tried using Superman's strength.</p>
<p>Superboy then came up with an idea. Ivo then yawned. "That was the only cool power that I'm going to have Amazo learn. The rest of you guys? You're just poor copies of the original."</p>
<p>"That's what everyone keeps saying," Superboy growled, before leaping at Ivo. "And it makes me angry! You want to see me angry?" He yelled as he crashed down on the spot where Ivo was a second before.</p>
<p>The old man started crawling away, "Amazo, protect your master!"</p>
<p>"Dude, I think SB has gone off the rails this time," KF muttered to Robin as Amazo blasted the clone. Robin just smiled, "I don't think so." He ran and kicked the monkeys who were carrying Ivo away. </p>
<p>"Down for a game of keep away?" Ivo landed on the ground as Amazo turned protect his master. Raven, catching on, grabbed Ivo and dragged him by the shadows. "I think yes, this way!"</p>
<p>"No over here!" KF ran and scooped up the doctor as Amazo phased through Robins Batarangs.</p>
<p>As he was turning solid, Superboy landed in front of Amazo and punched his head, just as he accessed Superman, causing Amazo's head to blow up. Superboy smirked as his body fell down.<br/>"Quick! Help me disassemble him!" Robin yelled as he ran up to Amazo's body.</p>
<p>"Dude, the guy has no head." Wally deadpanned. </p>
<p>Raven flew down beside Robin as Kaldur and Miss Martian rushed into the gym.</p>
<p>"Don't take any chances!"</p>
<p>"Superboy! Are you okay?" Megan flew down beside the exhausted clone, but he just smiled and looked at Robin. "Yeah, definitely feeling the aster." Robin smiled as he turned to Miss Martian to give her hug.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm just waiting for those two to date already," Raven muttered from beside Robin. Robin laughed and elbowed her lightly, "Since when do you ship people?" He quietly joked, causing her to blush.</p>
<p>"Hey guys? Where's Ivo?" Wally pointed out. The team looked around the gym and noticed he was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The team was back in the cave giving their mission report to Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.<br/>When they finished Batman nodded. "You guys did a good job. Don't be afraid to ask for League help next time tings get out of hand."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? It's not like you guys were following us the whole time!" Wally countered, showing the green arrow to Green Arrow. Oliver frowned, pulling out one of his own arrows from his quiver. </p>
<p>"That's not my arrow. No one in the League was tailing you guys."</p>
<p>"Wait, really?" Robin asked. Green Arrow handed him the arrow to inspect and Robin grabbed the arrow out of Wallys hands. "Huh, these are different."</p>
<p>"Think it was Roy?" Wally asked. Kaldur spoke up, "Perhaps our old friend still has our backs after all."<br/>"I knew Roy wouldn't just abandon us." Robin finished.</p>
<p>"Well hey! Dibs!" Wally grabbed his arrow back and grinned. "Souvenir!" And with that, he sped off to his trophy room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star City</p><p>Artemis and Athena both landed in the outskirts of the city, looking around.</p><p>"Based off the trace amounts of divine energy, here is where Poseidon's domains were used the strongest."</p><p>Artemis gestured all around her. "Well, it does look like a pretty big battle took place here. Perhaps our sister was a part of it?"</p><p>"Diana? It's a possibility, ever since she decided to join those mortal heroes, she has seen battle all over the world. Maybe she fought a foe with our Uncle's powers."</p><p>"How would anyone even get those though? He claims to have not bedded a mortal, and Poseidon is not one to lie."</p><p>"Perhaps we should just ask our sister of what transpired here. Maybe it's time to take a trip to Themyscira, it's been awhile since we have visited."</p><p>The Goddess of the Hunt nodded, and they both flashed to the island paradise. They appeared in the Temple, right where Queen Hippolyta was standing, talking to Diana.</p><p>The Queen of the Amazon's was in shock, but quickly came to her senses as her and Diana quickly bowed. "Lady Athena, Lady Artemis. We were not expecting you."</p><p>"Rise," Athena commanded. The two Amazon's obliged. "We wish to speak with our sister."</p><p>"Is something wrong, Lady Athena?" Diana asked.</p><p>"We are looking for someone, and we think Diana here might've seen him," Artemis replied.</p><p>"Him? Are you referring to Perseus?" Hippolyta asked. Diana shot her mother a look before Athena asked, "And who would this Perseus be?"</p><p>Diana sighed. "He is our cousin, sisters. Son of Poseidon."</p><p>Artemis grew angry. "That lying bastard! He bedded another mortal after all?"</p><p>"Artemis, calm down," Athena turned to Diana. </p><p>"What do you mean, exactly? Poseidon claims to have not sired any children in the last millennium."</p><p>"He's not lying, at least that I know of. Perseus is indeed a Son of Poseidon, but not our Uncle. He is from another world, with other gods."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Athena asked, not understanding how their could be another version of her Uncle on another world.</p><p>"He described it as another reality, where the gods didn't leave Earth, where the still sired children. After his second trip to Tartarus, he found his way here."</p><p>The two Goddesses frowned. "He went to Tartarus twice and made it out? Why was he even there in the first place?" Artemis wondered.</p><p>"It is not my place to say, Lady Artemis."</p><p>"Where is he now?"</p><p>Diana hesitated. "Why are you looking for him exactly? He hasn't done anything wrong."</p><p>"Father wants him on Olympus to explain himself, how he got his powers and what he is," Athena explained. Diana nodded, "We were going to contact you when he was ready to meet you. If you feel that the time is now, I'll tell you where he is. He is in Manhattan, at least, that was the last place I left him."</p><p>The two goddesses thanked Diana before flashing away to find Perseus. Diana turned to her mother, "Do you think he will be alright, Mother?" The Queen of the Amazon's nodded. "I can feel the Young Gods power rolling off of him. He may not realize it yet, but it was more powerful than the presence of these two that just left. Maybe they can help him properly harness his power."</p><p>"Perhaps you are right. We can only hope for the best and that they don't take him away, at least for good. I've grown fond of the little brat."</p><p>Queen Hippolyta threw back her head and laughed. "You certainly have, my darling. May we pray for the best."</p><p>~</p><p>Percy was bored out of his mind. During his fight with Amazo, his apartment was furnished and he had to admit, it was pretty nice. But living by himself with a mythical cat and dog in an enclosed space was a lot more boring and confining than he would have cared for.</p><p>'Screw it, I'm going for a walk.' He threw on a coat and headed out of the apartment building with no destination in particular in his mind. He just set off walking.</p><p>As he was wandering the streets, his stomach began to growl. 'Pizza, I could definitely go for some pizza right about now.' He made his way through the streets of downtown Manhattan till he started to smell the food of the gods from the sidewalk. 'Oh yeah, New York style pizza, oh how I've missed you!' He quickly identified the place the glorious scent was coming from and started in that direction.</p><p>Soon he found himself outside a building called Joe's Pizza, mouth salivating knowing what was coming next. A huge grin stretched across his face. 'Some things never change,' he thought to himself as he reached for the door handle. As he did, he heard a scream and inwardly sighed. "Great," he mumbled to himself as he sadly turned around to see where the scream originated from.</p><p>"What the hades?" Across the street, was quite literally, a demon. It had red skin, horns and its body was covered in black markings. It was wearing black clothes that were torn up in multiple different places, and it was sniffing around like it was looking for something.</p><p>"Oi! You couldn't have picked a better time do you your dastardly deeds? I was just about to grab some authentic style New York Brick Oven Pizza!" The demon looked up at Percy and grinned.</p><p>"Where is the girl, and you may go free!" He started drifting across the street as pedestrians started running every direction. "My master would be pleased if you tell us what we want to know."<br/>
Percy laughed. "Oh? And who's your master Mr. Demon guy? Oh wait, that's right! I just remembered!" He flicked his wrist with his ring and his black and gold sword appeared in his hand. "I don't care."</p><p>The demon had just made it to his side of the street, and Percy lunged, preparing for a quick and easy victory. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him and his New York style pizza. Much to his surprise, however, the demon simply phased through his sword attack, and punched Percy into the wall of the Pizza Store.</p><p>"Hey! I was TRYING to eat there! Don't ruin it yet ya dick!" Percy looked around and analyzed his surroundings. Everyone had fled the street, so it was just him and the demon. 'Okay,' he thought to himself, 'How do you beat something you can't hit?'<br/>
"So, what are you exactly? You don't exactly blend in with the locals, if you know what I'm saying?"</p><p>The demon grinned. "I am Greed. I was sent by my master to find the girl, because she is the key to everything!" </p><p>"Okay, well. That cleared things up. Sup Greed, I'm Percy. Sorry to tell you, but this city here?" Percy gestured around to all the building around him. "Yeah, it's under my protection. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."</p><p>The demon Greed snarled. "Not until I find the girl!"</p><p>"Man, you do realize there's billions of girls on this planet, right? Saying 'I got to find the girl!' Doesn't exactly clear thing up dude. Who exactly is she?"</p><p>"The key, the gateway for my master to come and claim this pathetic excuse for a world. She fled before she could accomplish the task she was destined to do, but don't worry. We will find her and she will complete the roll she was destined to do."</p><p>Percy raised his sword and pointed it at the demon standing in front of him. "Yeah, no. See, I like this new world. Kind of got a thing going on here. Your master won't be taking it anytime soon, but as long as I'm alive."</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll just have to kill you then, won't I?"<br/>
"You can try. Fun fact. I'm immortal." With that, Percy found the water line leading to the fire hydrant that was right beside Greed, and willed it to burst.<br/>
"Gah!" The demon was caught off guard and sent flying down the street, landing in a car and denting it.</p><p>"Time to die, little demon," Percy grinned as he willed the water around himself and launched himself towards Greed, bringing the sword into the disoriented demon's chest. Percy lowered himself till he was by the writhing demons ear. "Your master, whoever he is. He won't take my home. And if he tries, I will personally kill him. Now go to hell!" He twisted his sword, and the demon started laughing.</p><p>"Oh I will! It is, after all, my home." He locked eyes with Percy before turning into mist and dispersing into nothingness.</p><p>"Well, that takes care of that. Now, where was I? Oh right! Pizza." With a satisfied grin on his face, he dismounted the car and turned around with every intention of going back to the Pizza shop. What he didn't count on was two females, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere wearing Ancient Greek armor, to be standing behind him.</p><p>"Uh, hi?"</p><p>The brunette with strangely familiar grey eyes and a spear, pointed it at him. "Are you the one they call Perseus?"</p><p>He looked around, and after seeing no one pointed at himself. "Oh, me? Well, only one person can call me that without me trying to drive my blade in their chest, though sometimes she tempts me. Yeah, I'm Percy. Who are you guy exactly?"</p><p>The chick with the bow and quiver on her back and brown eyes and brown hair frowned. "You do not bow before two goddesses in your presence? You should be able to feel our divine power just from standing in our presence."</p><p>Percy frowned. "Huh. Sorry to disappoint, but bowing isn't really my thing. And which two goddesses do I have the pleasure of meeting this time, exactly? I'm currently on a mission at the moment."</p><p>"And what mission is that?" The one with the spear asked.</p><p>"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted by a demon, I was trying to eat some authentic style New York pizza for the first time in forever. So if you'll excuse me, unless it's important, I have a date with brick oven." He flicked his wrist and his sword turned back into a ring, and started walking back towards the Pizza shop.</p><p>"Not so fast, mortal!" The one with a bow has an arrow notched and pointed at Percy's chest. "You will he coming with us, our Father has some questions he'd like to ask you."</p><p>"And who exactly is your father?" Percy asked, getting annoyed at these two goddesses in front of him.</p><p>"Our father is Zeus. I am Artemis, and this is my sister Athena. You have to come with us to Olympus."</p><p>He looked at both of the two goddesses in front of him when it clicked. Yeah, they looked physically different, but their eyes, hair, and even weapons were the same as his Artemis and Athena. </p><p>His shoulders slumped. "Schist. This should be fun." He looked at the two female gods in front of him and rolled his eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go see what good old Thunder Thighs wants this time."</p><p>The two goddesses look at each other and each grabbed on of Percy's arms. "Close your eyes."<br/>
"I'd rather not," he sarcastically replied.</p><p>"Your funeral," Artemis grumbled and flashed to Olympus to meet her Father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18 - Olympus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mt. Olympus</p><p>The two goddesses and Percy arrived in Mt. Olympus, in the middle of the throne room. He looked and saw that while his Mt. Olympus was white and gold and very hard on the eyes, this world's was mostly white and only slightly hard on the eyes. He still had to squint to let his eyes adjust.<br/>He took in his surroundings, the Throne Room was about the size of an NFL football stadium, and unlike his, there were still only 12 thrones. While Zeus' throne was in the middle with a smaller throne on his right, the other ten were split in two, almost like a courtroom jury on each side, with walls coming up to the base of the throne room encasing them all around.</p><p>As he looked down, he saw he was standing on a raised podium in the shape of a square, about 5 feet off the ground and about 25 feet squared all around.<br/>"Well, this is certainly different," he remarked.</p><p>"Quiet male! You are on Mt. Olympus, and you will bow before its master!" Artemis pointed at Zeus' throne, were the old god sat. He actually looked like a Greek God, with the white chiton, long white hair and white flowing beard.</p><p>"'Sup Sparky." Percy raised his chin at the king of the gods, before turning to the two Goddesses behind him.</p><p>"So, can we like, get this over with? I have a date with a BOP, and I'd hate to miss it." The two daughters of Zeus stared at Percy, appalled at his blatant disrespect towards their father.</p><p>"I don't think you get it mortal." At this Percy smirked but said nothing. "You are in a divine place, surrounded by divine beings. Where is your respect?"</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he say a brazier behind him. Tending the fire, was a little girl. He smiled to himself. 'Well, at least some things never change.'<br/>He looked at Athena, "You guys don't have it yet, simple as that. However." He hopped off the podium and made his way over to the girl and knelt. "Lady Hestia. You are one goddess that no matter where I am or what I'm doing, you have my eternal respect."<br/>The girl looked at Percy with wide eyes, before smiling gently. "I am the least important deity in Mt. Olympus. Yet you bow before me before even its master. The Hearth never turns anyone away, but I must say, I am quite surprised you even noticed me for who I was."</p><p>He looked up at the Eldest and Youngest original Olympian and grinned. "Well, what can I say? Some things never change." He stood up before looking at Zeus, who had an amused look in his face. "Well, should we get started or what? My cat and dog are probably wondering where I am right now."</p><p>Zeus grunted as Percy made his way back to the podium, Artemis and Athena already in their seats. Zeus stood up and summoned his lightning bolt, and raised it in the air. Lightning started to crackle everywhere, and one by one the gods flashed into the throne room, already in their seats. If he was being honest with himself, they all looked so different he couldn't tell who any of them were except two.</p><p>Apollo, because for some strange reason, he looked exactly the same, with only a chiton on instead of modern clothes. What was even weirder, was Apollo seemed surprised to see him. Weird.</p><p>The other god he recognized, was his father. Wait, no. This wasn't his father. This was just Poseidon. He had long gray hair, a gray beard and a sea green chiton on. He could practically feel the sea on him, and he carried a trident. It wasn't his usual godly weapon, however. This was just a regular old Bronze trident. But he supposed any weapon in the hands of a god is still a powerful weapon.</p><p>"Let us begin. Daughters, this is the man who was been using Poseidon's domains?" Zeus asked.<br/>Athena spoke up. "Yes, Father, we found out his name is Perseus, an-"</p><p>"Percy."</p><p>All the gods just looked at him. "Have you no respect?" Athena demanded.</p><p>"Hey, I already told you. Only one person can call me that here without me driving a sword in her spine, mostly because I think she does it purposely to annoy me. Anyone else who uses that name? Typically my enemies, and I tend to kill my enemies," he stated in a dark tone.</p><p>Apollo spoke up, "Father? What exactly is going on right now? Why is he here?"</p><p>"Were you not paying attention, boy? He somehow has been using your Uncle's domains, and we want to know how."</p><p>"That's not what I meant. Why is he," Apollo pointed at Percy, "here." Then he pointed at the ground.<br/>Percy was confused now. "Say Apollo, you're the only one who looks the same. Care to explain?"</p><p>Zeus also had a confused expression oh his face. </p><p>"Son, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Apollo looked like he was starting to panic. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" He looked at Percy. "It's you man! You don't belong here! Why are you here!"<br/>"Brother! You're not making any sense!" Artemis snapped.</p><p>"Sorry sis. Father, I have to go, I'm so sorry, but this is wrong. So very, very wrong. This isn't supposed to be happening!" With that, Apollo flashed out.</p><p>"Did he just-?"</p><p>"Yep. He dipped. Sorry, Thunder Thighs." Percy sighed. "That was strange. I wonder..."</p><p>"You are asking to die, aren't you mortal?" Artemis asked.</p><p>Percy looked around before pointing at himself in mock surprise. "Me? Well, not really. Honestly, I don't think you could kill me, Moon Goddess."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You heard me. To be frank, not sure any of you could. Hey, sparky! What's up with Apollo? He always like this?"</p><p>"Enough! I've humored you long enough mortal! You will answer our questions or be smited!"</p><p>"Is that how you say that? Huh, always thought it was smoten. What's your question exactly?"</p><p>Zeus took a deep breath as most of the gods watched, transfixed on Percy's odd behavior before 12 all powerful beings.</p><p>"How is it, that you are able to call upon my brothers domains by divine means?"</p><p>Percy shrugged. "Let me think about that real quick." He put his hand to his chin and faked being deep in thought before he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know! Maybe, now bare with me here, it's because I'm Poseidon's son and heir?"</p><p>At this Poseidon slammed his trident on the ground as every major god in the room started yelling at the god of the seas. "Nonsense! I've had no children in a thousand years, and Triton has always been my heir!"</p><p>"Well yeah, here on this earth. But that's the fun part. I'm not from this earth. So you, quite frankly, aren't my father."</p><p>"Another earth? Another Poseidon? How is that even possible? So you're saying you're a demigod?"</p><p>"Oh no. Not at all. I was born one, yeah. But after saving their sorry asses twice, once from your father, and another from your grandma, I'm sure you can figure out who that is, they made me a god."</p><p>"You defeated Kronos and Gaea? And they made you a minor god? You expect us to believe that?"</p><p>Percy started laughing at this. "Oh, you guys are too funny! No. I defeated Kronos and Gaea, yes. But I'm no minor god. I'm an Olympian, the fifteenth Olympian, to be exact."</p><p>At this the room fell silent. "Fifteenth Olympian? Wouldn't you be the Thirteenth Olympian?" Zeus asked warily.</p><p>"Nah. One of my wishes was to have Hades' and Hestia's Thrones restored before I became a god, so fifteenth. Weird right? My Throne Room's Thrones went from forming a U to a complete Circle with the brazier in the center. Also had a lot more gold..." he trailed off as he realized everyone was now silent and staring at him. "What?"</p><p>"How did you even get here? To this Earth? Are your gods planning a war on us or something?"</p><p>"Uh, no? I didn't know I would end up here when I went back to Tartarus." The gods gasped at the name of the Pit as it was mentioned. Percy just groaned, "Great, now what?"</p><p>"What do you mean, 'back to Tartarus'?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I accidentally fell in once with my girlfriend, so that was my first time. Second time? Well, let's just say I had a score to settle. And since you can't flash out of there, when I finally found the Doors of Death, they lead me here. So all in all, that's pretty much it. Can I go now?"</p><p>Zeus gripped his Lightning Bolt tight. "How do we know you won't try and over throw us Gods from Olympus? How do we know you're on our side."</p><p>"Easy. I'm not on your side. I'm not one of your gods. I could care less about what you guys do. As long as you don't attack me, no one has to die."</p><p>"I'm not sure we can trust him Father. Maybe we should kill him right here, right now," Ares spoke up. Percy turned to the heavily black armored god and sent him a death glare. "Trust me, little War God. This is not a fight you want to be picking. I defeated my Ares when I was 12 years old. Now? You would be child's play."</p><p>He could see the God of War lick his lips from behind his horned helmet. "Oh, this is definitely a fight I want to be picking, New God."</p><p>"How do I know you won't try and take over my domain of the sea?" Poseidon spoke up from behind him. He sent Ares one last glare before turning to Poseidon and sending one at him as well. "I won't need to try. Every day that passes, I can feel the sea calling out to me, yearning for me to be it's new master. You God's, you are the ones who abandoned the Earth. Why, I have no idea. But the seas do not like to be restrained, yet they do not like to be without a master either. The sea life calls to me, calling me their master, their king. They wish for me to be that master, they can just sense it on me. Tell me, God of the Seas. What will you do if your own domain abandoned you?"</p><p>"I've heard enough! You may be some crazy doppelgänger son of my brother's, but I do not think it is in our best interest to keep you alive."</p><p>Percy clicked his tongue at the King and shook his head. "You really think, you would win? Against me, as your opponent? Fighting metas may be new to me, as well as Demigoddess Warrior Princesses and Aliens. But one thing that I am good at? Fighting, and killing, Monsters, Titans, Gods, Giants, and Primordials. I've killed just about everything in the Greek Pantheon, why not add some Olympians too that list?" Percy stated while grinning like a maniac. The sight of him was making most of the Olympians go on edge.</p><p>"Are you sure this is something you want to do, Zeusy? Are you sure that you want to go to war with someone like me? In case you haven't heard, I'm Percy Fucking Jackson. And in a fight to the death against stuck up prick immortals like yourselves, I never lose."</p><p>"You would be a fool to think you can take in the King of the God's, New God."</p><p>"I defeated Gaea . You're just a warm up round."</p><p>"You dare?!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I dare do! Wait, is that how you say that?"</p><p>He looked over at Athena, who shook her head no before snapping out of her shock and looking at her Father.</p><p>"My Lord! We don't have to do this, you don't have to fight! If he's an Olympian, especially from another world, we could use that to our advantage."</p><p>"He disrespected me for the last time, daughter. I cannot tolerate it! I don't know how any god can!"<br/>"Oh, it's a special talent of mine," Percy smirked. "I tend to get immortals pissed off. Now I am immortal, so I can do that forever. Which is honestly a perk, if I do say so myself."</p><p>"Are you even mentally stable?" Athena asked.</p><p>"I'm hurt. Why would you even ask something like that?" Percy grabbed his heart, pretending like it broke his heart.</p><p>"You have two clearly distinct personalities, and it just flips randomly. That's not normal."</p><p>"When you spend as much time in Tartarus as I have, 'normal' becomes subjective. Trust me."</p><p>"Enough! Time do deal with you!" Zeus stood up and summoned lightning around his body and held his hand out towards Percy, who summoned his godly weapon in trident form.</p><p>"Wait! Don't do this!" Apollo flashed back in in front of his father. "My lord, you can't fight him."</p><p>Zeus looked down on the Sun God and frowned. </p><p>"And why, Apollo, can't I?"</p><p>"Yeah Apollo, why can't he fight me?"</p><p>Apollo gulped and looked around the room <br/>nervously. "Uh, there's something you guys should know. About a power of mine I haven't told anybody about. No one but the Fates know about it."</p><p>"And what would that be?" Zeus asked, a scowl on his face.</p><p>"I can see other versions of myself in other realities. I know all about Percy Jackson."</p><p>Percy lowered his trident, "Well shit, didn't see that coming."</p><p>Zeus' lightning dissipated from around his body. "Apollo. You have some serious explaining to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Artemis’ First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mt. Justice </p><p>Raven woke up from a dreamless sleep to the sound of the Zeta Tube announcing Batman and Green Arrows presence. Sighing, she got out of bed, threw on her purple hoodie and headed to the living room of the cave.</p><p>"-Artemis. She will be joining your team as of today. Kaldur, make sure she feels welcome."</p><p>"Of course, Batman."</p><p>Behind Green Arrow, was a blonde haired, grey eyed teen with an athletic build with a bow and quiver on her back. Green Arrow turned to her and knelt down.</p><p>"I know this may be a little different then jumping off rooftops with me, but trust me. It'll be good for you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You said that already. Where's my room at so I can go get settled in?"</p><p>Miss Martian floated through the halls with Superboy, arriving also to see the new girl. Miss M. squealed with delight and ran over to Artemis.</p><p>"Oh yay! Another girl on the team! This is great, we can start doing so much fun stuff together, the three of us!"</p><p>Artemis looked Superboy up and down and smirked, "Well, maybe this place won't be so bad after all. Plenty of eye candy, that's for sure." She glanced at Miss M. and shrugged, "Hey floating girl. Can you show me to my room?"</p><p>Miss Martian slapped her head, "Hello Megan, I'm M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan, or Miss Martian. Or Miss M."</p><p>Artemis took a step back, "Right. Okay then. My room?"</p><p>"Oh, right! This way!" She turned around to leave when the Zeta Tube announced the arrival of Wally.<br/>Wally sped into the room and tripped over Artemis, causing the duffel bag he was holding to go flying and his beach clothes to fly everywhere.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it Happy Feet!"</p><p>"Ugh, what? Huh?" Wally looked around and at the blonde girl laying on the floor in front of him. Then he got mad.</p><p>"Happy Feet? Really? Who even are you anyways?" </p><p>He looked up and saw Batman and Green Arrow standing above him, disappointment clear in their faces.</p><p>"Kid Flash. This is your new teammate Artemis. She is Green Arrow's Neice and protégée, is there going to be a problem with that?"</p><p>Wally looked down and grumbled, "No Batman. Just surprised that's all."</p><p>Green Arrow helped his Neice up from the ground. "Sorry about him, takes after Flash. Don't think he's that bad though, just don't be too hard on them alright?"</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded. Then she turned back to Miss M and asked her to take her to her room. She happily obliged.</p><p>When they left, Wally grumbled and walked up to Raven.</p><p>"Can you believe the nerve of that girl? She thinks she can take Roy's place as Archer on the team!" He whisper yelled.</p><p>Raven looked at him in confusion, "Roy? I don't know who that is."</p><p>"He was their Side Kick friend who didn't want to join the team when it was formed," Superboy cleared up as he walked up to join them.</p><p>"Oh that's right! I forgot you weren't here when that happened. Time sure does fly fast."</p><p>"Wally, it's only been a few months. I think you guys have all known each other longer then that."</p><p>"Not necessarily. They rescued me from Cadmus only a few weeks before meeting you. So realistically, you, me and the new girl are all kind of like, the new guys. Except, you know, she's newer."</p><p>"Wow, such deep words from the Superboy! On another note, we seriously have to get you a name. We can't be calling you Superboy everywhere we go."<br/>At that he blushed. "Actually, Megan kind of gave me a name last night."</p><p>"Woah dude, seriously?"</p><p>"That was sweet of her, so what is your name now?"<br/>"Conner Kent."</p><p>"Conner Kent? I like it! From this moment forth, I dub Thee Conner Kent, A.K.A Superboy! Yeah, it's going to catch on real quick."</p><p>Smiling, Raven put her hand on his shoulder, "Nice to meet you, Conner."</p><p>Conner smiled back, "Nice to meet you too, Raven."<br/>"Woah woah woah, wait a minute. Raven, you smile?"</p><p>She promptly slapped him upside the head and shook her head, floating away. As she was going back to her room, she noticed that Artemis' room was right beside hers. She decided she should introduce herself, and went up to the open door and knocked.<br/>Artemis looked up from unpacking her things, Megan nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Can I help you?" She asked irritability.<br/>Raven sighed, and floated a little inside the room. "I'm just here to introduce myself. "I'm Raven, I live right next door."</p><p>The blonde archer stood up and cracked her back. "Oh. Well good to know. I'm Artemis, and I guess we're teammates now."</p><p>"Sure looks like it."</p><p>The two girls both stayed silent after that, making it very awkward afterwards. Raven decided maybe, it was time to go meditate, or do anything else for that matter. She wasn't much a fan of situations like these.</p><p>"Uh, I'll be in my room. Knock if you need anything." 'Please don't,' she silently thought to herself, as Artemis looked around and nodded. "Cool, alright."<br/>Raven quickly turned around and went into the next room over to where her room was. "That, was very uncomfortable," she said to herself out loud as she made her way to her bed and flopped down on it. "Now what?" She asked herself, as she looked around her room.</p><p>Sighing, she sat up on her bed and crossed her legs. 'Might as well meditate anyways,' and with that she cleared her mind and closed her eyes.</p><p>Someone knocking on her door knocked her out of her trance. "Hey Raven! It's beach day remember? Robin has been here for hours now, let's go!" It was Wally at the door, and she sighed before processing his words.</p><p>"Wait, hours?" She looked at the clock on her night stand to see that it was 1:30 and it had in fact, been hours. 4 to be exact since she started meditating.<br/>"Yeah, I thought you were napping or something. But wake up! Let's go! The Waves are a calling and we must answer!" With that, he sped off.</p><p>"Dork," she mumbled before reluctantly changing into a one piece purple swimsuit. She then found some flip flops and a towel with some sunscreen, and floated out her room, down the hall and outside, making her way to the beach. She really didn't like the sun, but Kaldur had convinced her the day before that it would be good to have a free day to themselves.</p><p>She made it to the beach at the base of the mountain where everyone was already there enjoying the day, including the new girl sun tanning with Megan.<br/>"Hey Raven, glad you could join us!" Robin, in a swimsuit and still wearing sunglasses ran up to her. "To be honest, I didn't know if you would come or not."</p><p>"Yeah, well, figured it would be good to get some sun every now and then, right?"</p><p>"You're right about that! Want to join us for some volleyball? Probably going to be boys versus girls or something."</p><p>"I uh, actually never played before."</p><p>"No worries! It's super easy! Basically don't let the ball hit the ground, each side is only allowed three hits, don't grab the ball, either hit it with yiu hands, forearms, or he'll you can get fancy and use your feet or head or something. If the other team manages to hit the ball inside of the marked area, their point. If it goes out and no one touches it, your point. Get it?"<br/>"Uh, yeah I think so," she replied scratching her head. "I'm guessing no powers then?"</p><p>"Well that's the great part. The first match, no you cannot use your powers. Just so you can get the feel of the game. The second match we'll go crazy and start letting you guys use your skills."</p><p>"Oh neat. So when do you want to start?"</p><p>"Right now! It'll be Miss M's first game too, so we'll go slow. So far it's you, her and the new girl vs me, Wally and the now Dubbed Conner. Kaldur is acting as Ref or a replacement for us, if needed."</p><p>"Why don't we get a replacement? Only seems fair." Artemis demanded as she started walking up to the duo.</p><p>"We'll, I'm not sure if you're aware, but it is boys versus girls. Four guys, three girls. Unless you can conjure up another female to join the team, which I seriously doubt, this is fair. Right Aqualad?"</p><p>"Honestly Robin, I think for this game at least I'll just ref. I'm just really looking forward to actually swimming."</p><p>"Alright, alright. Fine, a fair three v. three, who metas and a human on each. Seems fair. Conner, ball me!"</p><p>Conner, who was bouncing the ball back and forth with Wally, turned around and tossed him the ball before the two jogged over to him. "Alright, places everyone. Ladies first. New girl, want to serve first?"<br/>Said new girl shrugged, before Robin tossed her the ball. She went towards the back it the make shift court and got ready.</p><p>"Everyone good?"</p><p>Everyone nodded, so Artemis tossed the ball up, and open palm stuck it over the net. For the first half of the game, the girls were getting dominated 18-9 as Raven and M'gann were trying their hardest to get the hang of not catching the ball and being able to move as a team. The guys, it seemed like, were functioning together like a well oiled machine and that was starting to irritate Raven and Artemis.<br/>"Hey, Clone Boy! I thought this was your first game too, how do you know it so well?"</p><p>Conner scowled in her direction before taking a deep breath and replying. "While I was at Cadmus, they fed me information while I was asleep. Their plan was, if I was fully conscious but not entirely superhuman, to still sponsor me for some sport so they can still make their money back to better improve their next experiment. It sounds ridiculous, but everything at Cadmus is. But we're winning now so I'm not complaining."</p><p>"You're right. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Raven, your serve."</p><p>"Right. Welp, here goes."</p><p>Needles to say, Raven sucked at this sport. They lost. Bad. 21-10. Athletics were never really her thing to begin with.</p><p>"Well, now I'm bored of that. Can we just skip the next game and go swimming instead," Artemis inquired, essentially saving Raven the embarrassment of a second game. With a speedster and a close copy of Superman, she wasn't feeling very confident with her ability to manipulate shadows in a game of volleyball.</p><p>"Eh, why not. I'm sure Kaldur would appreciate that, right man?"</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Well bet. Let's go then!"</p><p>Raven, sighing with relief was about to go to the water when she noticed Megan frowning a little.</p><p>"Hey, Miss Martian. Are you alright?"</p><p>She looked up and quickly brightened up. "Me? Oh yes I'm alright, thank you. I was just having fun that's all."</p><p>"We were losing that whole game."</p><p>"It wasn't that bad though."</p><p>"No, I think it was very bad. We got crushed."</p><p>"Still, it was fun while it lasted. Anyways, ready to go swim?"</p><p>"Of course, let's go." The two heroines then went to join the others in splashing around in the nice cool waves.</p><p>After about thirty minutes, Artemis and Raven got out to go suntanning. As they laid out their towels, Artemis hit Raven with a question.</p><p>"So, Raven. How come you're the only one girl here with a one piece on?"</p><p>She felt her cheeks get hot and she quickly started paying attention to the corners of her towel more.<br/>"Um, I don't know really. It was the only one I liked at the store when I went."</p><p>"Well damn. You know, if you think your body isn't attractive, you're dead wrong. You are one hot lady, my friend. Don't be afraid of what other people think."</p><p>"I'm not, I just like it, that's all."</p><p>Artemis shrugged. "You do you, I'm not judging. But word of advice, a two piece is a lot better for tanning then a one piece. Yeah you'll still get tan lines, but at least your whole midsection won't be a different color." </p><p>Artemis then laid down and closed her eyes. Raven also laid back, thinking about what she said. 'I'll never be comfortable in my own body. And if you knew what I was, you wouldn't blame me either...'</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I've been gone for a while, there's some things that have come up and I've just been really stressed and with almost no service. But here's a little chapter for y'all, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you'll forgive me for the absence :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20 - Closure and The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20 - Closure and The Stranger</p><p>Mt. Olympus</p><p>Apollo looked around the room and gulped. "Um, where exactly do you want me to start, Father?"</p><p>"At the beginning, obviously."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, that's probably smart. Well, do you remember the day me and my sister became Olympians?"</p><p>"How could I not? You were annoying as ever, and you thought you were the hottest God on Olympus."</p><p>"I've always been the hottest God in Olympus though."</p><p>"Apollo," Zeus warned."</p><p>"Right, right. Sorry about that." The God of the sun sheepishly scratched his head. "Well, after the Fates gave me my domains, that night they pulled me aside and told me something. Because of having so many different domains, they kind of came with a curse. I'll see every other version of myself in every other Reality. At the time, I didn't think if it as a curse, but more like a cool side effect."</p><p>"Does that mean it's a curse now?" Percy asked from the podium.</p><p>"Now? No, I learned how to control it and only view other versions of myself whenever I feel one of them threatened."</p><p>"Wait, so that means you felt the Wars, right? The Second Titanomachy and Gigantomachy?"</p><p>Apollo nodded, "Yeah, I felt them alright. Ever since your Zeus called a meeting to inform your Olympians about Kronos waking, I've been keeping tabs on your world. I saw the exploits of your battle with Kronos, and your battle with Gaia. I also saw you become a God, and start your revenge tour against everyone who worked with Gaia. The Olympians of your world have been in a frenzy for the past eight years looking for you, and your Father has been worried sick."</p><p>"Well shit, now I almost feel bad. Is there any way you can send a message to them?"</p><p>"Well, actually. At this moment in time there's a meeting on your Olympus where the me over there is currently projecting his thoughts and showing this exact conversation."</p><p>Percy frowned a little at that, before he came up with an idea. "Apollo, can you do the same?"</p><p>"Well, yeah I can. Why?"</p><p>"Because, if you do that I'll be able to talk to them, right?"</p><p>"Oh! Actually, yeah! One second." Apollo flashed to his chair and projected his thoughts. A few seconds later, a small projection from the gods head showed up, showing the Olympians of Percy's old world.<br/>Percy felt a twinge of sadness that he couldn't be there right now, but he was going to make the most of this brief time they had together.</p><p>"Father," he managed to croak out.</p><p>"Percy, my Son. It's been too long, we all thought you died! We sent out Artemis and Apollo every day for 3 years to look for you and not a single trace!"</p><p>"I was still in the Pit, settling old scores. You know, the usual."</p><p>"I'm just glad you're okay, Percy."</p><p>"How's Mom?"</p><p>Poseidon frowned a little before he smiled big. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" The God of the Seas flashed out, and two seconds later flashed back with a very pissed off looking Sally, Paul, and Estelle. </p><p>"Poseidon, Gods help me what the actual Hades was that for?!"</p><p>Both versions of Zeus chuckled before Sally looked behind her and nearly fainted. She hesitantly walked forward, her hand outstretched trying to grab the holographic Percy's hand. "Percy? Percy is that you?"</p><p>He could feel his eyes water as he simply nodded, "Yes mom, it's me." He thought she would start jumping for joy, because, you know, the fact she saw her missing son for the first time in eight years and all. But nope, leave it to good ole Sally Jackson to give a good reeming when she felt necessary.</p><p>"Perseus Jackson!"</p><p>"Busted," he heard his Apollo and Hermes whisper and start cracking up silently. Poseidon just had an embarrassed smile on his face as his cheeks to turned golden.</p><p>"Uh, yes ma'am?"</p><p>"Do you have any idea the stress you put your family and friends through these past eight years?"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before shrugging. "A lot?"</p><p>"A lot? That's an understatement! You didn't tell me you were going back to the pit! How is a mother supposed to feel?"</p><p>"Hey, look on the bright side though Mom! If it wasn't for these Apollo's, you'd still be sad because I would still be missing! So, I view this as an absolute win." He spread his hands and grinned sheepishly, but much to his dismay, his mother did not looked amused.</p><p>"Where are you right now, young man?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, about that..."</p><p>Percy then spent the next several minutes going over the details of how he ended up on this strange world from Tartarus, and how he honestly had no idea how to get back.</p><p>His mother just shook her head. "Percy, I'm glad your safe, but if you ever find a way home, please take it. I miss my son, and I know everyone else does here too."</p><p>"I will mom, I promise."</p><p>"Hey, I can't hold this projection forever, this is a first time thing ya know!" New Apollo cried out. Percy just rolled his eyes. "Alright alright. Let me just say goodbye to my baby sister and we should be good."</p><p>Apollo nodded while little Estelle walked up to the projection of Percy. "You're my big brother?" She asked with eyes of awe." Percy knelt down and grinned, "Yep, that would be me! The last time I saw you, you were just a little baby! Now you're what? 6?"</p><p>"No, I'm eight!" The little girl giggled happily. Deep down, all Percy wanted to do was hug his baby sister, but that wasn't possible. Instead he just cherished this moment.</p><p>"One day, I'll find a way to make it home, alright?"<br/>The little girl nodded with a sad smile on her face. Percy couldn't let that face stay, he needed to bring back the smiling girl he met like two seconds ago. </p><p>"Hey, you're the one who is going to have to protect the family now, alright?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah! And you'll be even stronger then me one day, and more important. So, don't ever forget that!"</p><p>The little girl beamed and ran back to Sally's legs and hugged them.</p><p>"Take care, Percy. Hopefully I can see you again one day, in person."</p><p>Percy smiled one last time at his mother. "You will Mom. I promise you that much."</p><p>Apollo's connection chose that moment to cut out and he fell back in his seat, panting. "Well, that was fun," he commented."</p><p>Percy turned to the God of light and respectfully bowed. "Apollo, I can never thank you enough for that. I got to see my family again, even if it was just for a brief moment."</p><p>"Hey man, anything for the two times savior of Olympus. Ever need anything, feel free to call."</p><p>Zeus cleared his throat and the two Gods both looked at him. "Well, while that was amusing. We now have the answers we were looking for. Do you intend to stay in this reality, New God?"</p><p>"At the moment, I can't really do anything about it, but I would definitely like to go home one day for sure."</p><p>"As long as you don't cause problems, you are free to walk away from us."</p><p>"I was going to do that anyways?"</p><p>"But you can do it now because I allow it."</p><p>"That's not how that works at all, Thunder Thighs."</p><p>"Why you little- you know what? Just go."</p><p>Percy dawned that shit eating grin and flashed out of the Throne Room.</p><p>Zeus rubbed his temples in annoyance. "I swear, that kids going to give me an aneurysm, and Gods can't even get aneurysms."</p><p>———————————————————————————</p><p>Percy flashed into his apartment and looked out the window. It was already dark outside, which most likely meant that his date with a BOP would have to be postponed. Sighing, he saw his two pets soundly asleep.</p><p>'Now what?' He asked himself. After a few seconds, he decided to walk to the beach and go for a swim.<br/>After about an hour of walking, he made it to the beach, where he looked around, saw no one was looking and promptly dove in, willing the currents to push him way out into the Ocean. Once he couldn't see the City anymore, he just laid there, floating and relaxing while thinking about everything that happened in the last few hours.</p><p>"Damn, this really all started when a Demon attacked right before I could get that delicious New York Style Brick Oven Pizza," he muttered. As he thought back to that demon, his mind started racing. 'He said he was looking for a girl so his master can user her as a gateway to conquer this planet? What does that even mean? Perhaps he meant as a sacrifice for some ritual. But if that is the case, that means I have to figure out who this girl is so I can protect her from that fate.'</p><p>He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he would find this girl, and he would protect her at all costs. From what Diana told him, The Batman was the World's Greatest Detective, maybe he'll try and ask him to help him out. Again his mind started to wander as he thought about the Olympians of this world. It seemed strange to him, they didn't seem nearly as powerful as the Gods of his home world, yet Diana still seemed to be on a whole other level then them. It hurt his mind to think about, but maybe they were suppressing their power, but that also would not make sense as he was in their own world of Olympus, hence they should have actually seemed stronger if anything.</p><p>He let himself sink beneath the surface as he rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache from trying to figure all this out. Maybe the Gods here were just fundamentally different then the Gods he was used too. That had to be it, because honestly Percy couldn't come up with another explanation. Sighing underwater, he decided to let himself drop the subject for now and instead thought about Apollo and how he gave him a chance to see his family again. He couldn't thank him enough for that. Ever since Tartarus, Percy wasn't even sure if he was going to see his family again, and getting captured by Perses had almost solidified that. But then he escaped, and after many hard fought battles with the Titan of Destruction later, amongst other powerful and ancient beings, he finally found the Doors of Death. After staying in that Hellscape for so long though, his body, having just been given Godhood when he left had already adapted to the harsh environment of the Pit.</p><p>While he didn't want to go back by any means, he started to notice that once he escaped and came to this new reality, he wasn't anywhere near as strong as he was while he was down there, which honestly terrified him. Sure he was still beyond powerful, and the world's magic seemed to be feeding him power at an even higher rate, but even after months on this new Earth, he was nowhere near where he was right before he found those doors and did literal battle with the Devil and mage. To compensate for that, he would have to learn how to properly access his new domains while his body continues to ever so slowly adapt. At the moment, however, he wasn't doing to bad for himself.</p><p>Percy looked at the moon and realized that it was past it's highest arc in the sky, and he laughed. "Damn, leave it to me to get so distracted." He thought back to his Mom and baby sister one last time and smiled. For the most part, he regrets not being there to see her grow up, and if he could go back and do things differently, he would honestly try. But if he was honest with himself, Percy didn't know if he would have been able to cope any other way.</p><p>"I will try and find a way home, one way or another. Even if it is just to visit, I have too." On that last pleasant note, Percy made an air bubble and suspended it underwater, acting as a makeshift bed. </p><p>He was about 30 feet below the surface, and he just decided to sleep in the Ocean, he hadn't in so long and he kind of missed the feeling of just waking up underwater, feeling rejuvenated. So with that last though in mind, he promptly passed out.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>My Lord, Look Out! Incoming!</p><p>Percy opened his eyes to see a familiar looking dolphin frantically swimming back and forth in front of him. "Johena, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Watch out! Hurry, Move! Then the dolphin quickly dove into the deep, though Percy could still feel her presence. Confused by her words, he looked up just in time to see a shadow impact the water at Mach Zeus right above him, and he only had time to say one thing, which was, appropriately, "Shit."</p><p>He tried to move out of the way, but seeing as how he slept so close to the surface and drifted throughout the night, the metal object still managed to hit his leg as he swam away. Grabbing his leg, he looked at the metal object rapidly sinking and realized it looked like an escape pod from a spaceship, a very sleek looking grey and red spaceship.</p><p>He decided to follow it deep below the surface when he noticed two very human looking hands banging against the windshield of the spaceship frantically, trying to escape. This spurred Percy to move a lot faster, and within seconds, he caught up to the alien space craft and had his Godly weapon out in Trident Form. He held out his free hand and willed the water to slow down the space ship until it finally came to a stop. Then Percy created an air bubble around the ship and gestured for the figure in the spaceship to sit back so he could break the glass. He was able to make her out a little bit better now, and was able to tell she was a female.</p><p>The girl, obviously scared, seemed to understand what Percy wanted and hunched back as far as she could possibly go. Percy, taking a deep breath, lifted his trident with the prongs facing the windshield. </p><p>"Here goes," he muttered before bringing his trident down with as much force as he could possible muster, managing to shatter the glass in one fell swoop. The girl, who he could now see because the tinted window was gone, was a blonde haired blue girl who looked around his age. She said something that Percy at first didn't understand, but after a few seconds, he realized his brain must have blanked because she said the same thing again, only this time, he was able to understand her.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Percy, you should probably come with me so we can get you to the surface. I don't think your body appreciates being this deep underwater at the moment." He reached his hand down for her to take, and after a brief hesitation, she took his hand and hoisted herself out of the spaceship, her arms wrapped around his neck like her life depended on it. Which Percy supposed, at the moment it kind of did.</p><p>The girl looked scared, which honestly seemed like the appropriate emotion for this unique situation. "Alright, hold on. I am going to have this bubble ascend slowly to the surface to give your body time to accumulate to the water pressure. It's alright."</p><p>"How are you even doing this right now? Controlling a bubble of air underwater?"</p><p>"Uh, it's kind of a long and weird story, but basically I can control water. That's pretty much a basic explanation."</p><p>"Is everyone on this planet like that?" The blonde hesitantly asked him.</p><p>Percy laughed a little and shook his head no. "I only got here a few months ago myself, from a different reality. But as far as I can tell, not everyone here has powers. Some do though, which is kind of weird at first, but you get used to it."</p><p>"A different reality? That seems weird."</p><p>"Yeah, you're telling me," he laughed. He had no idea why he was telling her this, but he figured why not? She was an alien who crash landed on an alien planet, can't be the weirdest thing that has happened to her today.</p><p>Within a couple more seconds, they broke the surface of the water and Percy's bubble broke, so they were floating in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. "Hey, I have no idea where to go, so we are going to go back to my home if that is alright with you?" The girl seemed to be in pain, but she nodded and closed her eyes to block out the sun. "Whatever you do, do not open your eyes until I give the signal, alright?"</p><p>"Um, alright..," she trailed off, sounding unsure. But seeing as they were both in the middle of the ocean, the fastest way back to his apartment was to flash there, and he didn't exactly want her turning into ashes. With that pleasant thought out of the way, he focused on his living room, and in an instant, they were both standing in front of his couch. "It's safe now."</p><p>The girl opened her eyes and looked around, her arms still around Percy's neck. He took that opportunity to will both of them dry, which freaked out the girl, causing her to let go and back up away from him.</p><p>"Woah woah, woah, it's alright. Control over water, remember?" Percy raised his hands in surrender. He was honestly out of his element here, and had no idea what else to do.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot and it kind of freaked me out."<br/>"It's alright. I do have a couple questions though, but first, can you tell me your name?"</p><p>After looking around his living room, she looked back at him, squinting as if she were trying to focus really hard on Percy. "My name is Kara. Kara Zor-El."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21 - Kara Zor-El</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's Living Room</p><p>Percy extended his hand for her to shake and introduced himself formally. "Well Kara Zor-El, nice to formally meet you. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is uh, my apartment." She looked a little confused at Percy's outstretched hand and reached out her hand, face down and lightly placed it on his." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.</p><p>"So, you're obviously from a different world. Do your people just randomly crash land on planet's oceans randomly?" He joked, but quickly noticed that she looked rather devastated with that comment and looked away, brushing her hand behind her ear.</p><p>"My planet Krypton was destroyed. The council was adamant that it could be saved so it didn't order an evacuation to on of our abandoned outposts, but it proved to be futile. My uncle made a pod for my baby cousin so he could land on Earth, and my parents made me one so I could watch over him. I didn't want to leave them behind but I knew I had a responsibility to my cousin to keep him safe, so I had to leave," her voice grew soft as she slowly trailed off.</p><p>Percy mentally slapped his forehead and called himself an idiot. Her whole planet was destroyed and her he was making jokes without knowing. "Kara, I'm sorry, I didn't know."</p><p>She turned back to face him and lightly smiled. "It's alright, there's no way you could've known. Plus technically, it was a long time ago."</p><p>He decided to try and move on from that. "You said you're here to protect your cousin, should he be landing here sometime soon?"</p><p>"No, he came here way before me. When our planet exploded, the shockwaves knocked my pod off course and I ended up in the Phantom Zone. It's a place where time doesn't exist and I was frozen there for a really long time. Just a couple months ago, for some reason my pod got knocked out of it and auto corrected course back to Earth, where you can obviously tell I landed."</p><p>"The Phantom Zone sounds like a scary place honestly."</p><p>"It probably is, but bc I was frozen it seems like I went in and straight out. The only way I knew how much time had passed was because my pod was calibrated to Earth years before I left. 27 Earth years I was there."</p><p>"Holy Hades, that's a long time to he frozen!" Percy should know, Perses Froze him for two weeks and that was miserable, but he was also conscious for the whole time. So maybe she actually got the better deal here.</p><p>She just shrugged, "Maybe, I didn't age though so I'm still technically 18."</p><p>"That post makes sense. So your cousin is already here then, right?"</p><p>"He should be, his name is Kal-El."</p><p>"Hmm, I've met a ton of aliens since I've been here, but nobody with that name. It is a big planet though so maybe we can find him."</p><p>"You'd help me find him?"</p><p>"Of course! Though, you probably shouldn't go around announcing that you're an alien to the public. There's a bunch of mixed opinions about them at the moment, with the Justice League and all."</p><p>"Justice League?"</p><p>"Yeah, a group of super heroes defending and saving the planet. They have a bunch of cool powers and amazing abilities. I'm actually a recently new member myself."</p><p>"Woah, Krypton had stories about extraordinary people but they weren't actually true, just made up for entertainment. To think there's a whole planet with super powered individuals, that's kind of cool."</p><p>"Well, it's actually just a very small percentage of people. Not everyone has superpowers here. That would get really chaotic, real quick. Trust me."</p><p>"Still it works definitely be cool to have a super power." She turned around to get a full look at the apartment, then turned back to him. "This is a nice place you have here, you sure I can stay here? What is someone is suspicious about a random person living here with you?"</p><p>Percy shrugged and sat on the couch, motioning for her to also take a seat. "Honestly, only one person knows I live here, and it's because she's the one who picked out this place. I like it, but other then her, I don't get visitors."</p><p>Kara's face turned slightly red and she looked at the TV, which was off. "She seems like a nice person. Who is she?"</p><p>"Well, her name is Diana, and she's my cousin. She's sort of like a government diplomat, at least that's how she describes it. Honestly, I have no idea what she does for her day job, really. But she's cool."</p><p>Kara looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah, she seems really cool. Hopefully I can meet her some day. By the way, can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Shrugging, he nodded, "Sure, shoot."</p><p>"Well, how do you know how to speak Kryptonian? As far as I knew, no one else in the universe spoke it anymore unless they were from Krypton, and my father had told me that this planet wasn't as developed as ours, and that they were still arguing whether or not life in space even existed. It was just weird for you to start speaking a technically dead language. When you switched languages, it was a little startling."</p><p>This shocked Percy, he definitely thought he was speaking English this whole time, and he thought she was too. "Wait, you aren't speaking English? I don't know Kryptonian, I just thought you knew English for some reason."</p><p>"Uh, nope. We were the only planet to speak it, which is why I found it weird when I could suddenly understand you. Hold on, you thought you were speaking your native tongue? You don't know more then one language by any chance?"</p><p>"I mean, I actually know three. English, Ancient Greek, and Latin, the last two being dead languages. I was kind of born knowing them because of my family, sort of."</p><p>"Weird, maybe you just have a thing for lost languages or something. Well if you didn't know you were speaking my language, that means other people probably won't understand me then. How are we going to fix that?"</p><p>"Great question, I honestly don't know." Percy suddenly realized she said something odd. "Wait, did you say 'lost languages?'"</p><p>"Um, yeah? Why?" Percy was beginning to have an idea, and if this worked, he couldn't wait to tell Diana. Oh Schist, Diana! How was he going to explain this to her? That some random alien space girl was going to be staying with him until further notice? Oh well, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. He really wanted to test this idea out, and if it worked, maybe she could instantly learn his language. Hopefully, otherwise she might think he's weird. Which he probably was, but that was irrelevant.</p><p>"Kara, I know this might sound weird, but I might have a way to instantly teach you my language."</p><p>"Why would that be weird? On Krypton, we had devices that instantly translated alien languages after hearing a few sentences. Do you have something like that?"</p><p>"Uh, no? Wait, if you had that, why wasn't that packed on your pod? I mean, that seems pretty useful if you're going to an alien planet with an alien language."</p><p>"My planet was in the process of getting destroyed. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing the language barrier wasn't as high on the list of priorities as say, I don't know, saving your only child and hoping your species can live on?"</p><p>"Oof. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But this isn't a device, it's more like, another power I have. I think."</p><p>"You think one of your powers can instantly teach someone a language?"</p><p>"Well, I'm not entirely sure. Some of my powers I'm still trying to figure out. Maybe this is one of them. I don't know, it's a lot to explain but I think it's worth a shot."</p><p>Kara shrugged and nodded, "Sure, I definitely don't get it, but I guess it's worth a shot. But you're definitely going to have to tell me what other powers you have."</p><p>"Sure, but I want to try this real quick. I'm going to have to put my hands on your head, is that alright?"</p><p>She looked a little hesitant, but she still agreed. Percy put both his index fingers and middle fingers together and lightly placed them on her temple. He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He thought about his Domain of Lost, which he still didn't understand fully, but he was sure that was the reason he could understand her. He thought about his language, English, and how beneficial it would be for her to learn it here. At first, he felt nothing, but after a few moments, he started to feel a slight feeling in his brain, like something wanted to be transferred from his brain to hers. He focused on that feeling, and he imagined a link forming between their brains. After visualizing his Language transferring to her, he heard her gasp. He quickly snapped his eyes open and looked at her.</p><p>"What happened! What's wrong?"</p><p>Kara just stared off into space, her eyes suddenly seeming unfocused. Actually that wasn't it, she was actually looking out the window, and it looked like her eyes were trying to focus. She blinked a few times before putting her hands on her head and shaking it. "That was weird. I think I know your language now, but my vision suddenly changed, I could see through walls and I could hear everything for a second there. All the people on the street, next door, above us and below us. It was weird."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think I did that. Well the language thing, yeah, but the vison and hearing? Definitely not me."</p><p>"Huh." She looked around the living room and turned back to him. "Well, it was weird, that's for sure. On another note, I think that your power thingy worked!"</p><p>"Yeah, me too. Honestly didn't now what would happen, if anything because I had never tried it out before, but something you said had made me think I could do it. How I did it though, well that part beats me to be honest."</p><p>"But you did it though. That's so awesome! You didn't need devices or anything."</p><p>Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing, really."</p><p>"You know what I think?"</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"I think," she pointed a finger at him, "that you are a little to modest. It's kind of refreshing, though."</p><p>"Oh," was all Percy could say before both of his pets walked out of his room and into the living room, probably to inspect their new guest. Nosy pets. He still loved them though.</p><p>The mythical cat and dog seemed to mystify Kara though. She squealed, honest to goodness squealed in delight. "By Rau, what are they? They are so cute!" She knelt on the floor as the two creatures came up to her and she started petting them both, and for some reason, this made Percy smile. "Those are my pets, Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary. the small one, Small Bob, which is dumb I had to specify because you probably could have figured it out by the name. Uh, yeah. That one is my cat." Percy turned bright red but Kara just giggled at him and kept petting them both. Percy breathed a sigh of relief, because that was dumb. "The other one is my dog."</p><p>"Well, I love them both! Weird names you chose though. Why'd you pick those for their names?"</p><p>Percy stayed silent for awhile before answering, thinking back a long time ago to two of his friends. "Well, Mrs. O'Leary belonged to a friend of mine, and before he died he left her in my care. Small Bob is named after another one of my friends, Bob, and he named him that because the cat took a liking to him and it was the first thing he thought of. After he died, I thought Small Bob was gone forever, but when I went back to Tart-" He stopped himself mid sentence, realizing he almost told her that for a bit he was in literal Hell. She gave him a weird look at his story but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath, "When I went back to the place where we found him, he found me and kind of just, followed me. So yeah, um, that's how they got their names." He again rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your friends," she said in a small voice.</p><p>"Don't be. They died a really long time ago, and I've accepted it a long time ago also. I still think about them sometimes, and sometimes I just feel guilty."</p><p>Kara just nodded, petting both animals as she did. "I know how you feel. I feel guilty every day. To me, It was only less then a year ago that my planet was destroyed. I may have only been 18, but still. I can't help but think, maybe there was something I could have done to help my Uncle and Father convince the council that the planet was in danger, that it couldn't be saved. Maybe, if I would have tried a little harder, we could've convinced them to order an evacuation, and maybe our race could have been saved." Her voice started to trail off into a whisper and her bottom lip started quivering a little bit, "Maybe if I was a little more brave, then maybe..."</p><p>She stopped petting the two animals and buried her face in her hands, starting to cry. Percy didn't want her to beat herself up about it and went to sit next to her on the floor, putting his arm around her. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It seems like your family did everything in their power to save your home world, it's not your fault that the council was stubborn, and it's definitely not your family's fault. Don't beat yourself up about things you couldn't change, and let's focus and getting you acclimated to this world and finding your cousin. How does that sound?"</p><p>Kara still crying, but slightly less now, nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "How will I even know what he looks like now? He's an adult now, older then his older cousin! What am I going to do if I can't find the only family I have left in the universe?"</p><p>Percy pulled her a little closer and spoke softly, "Don't worry, we will find him. I might know a couple people who could help. But if he came here as a baby, he might not even know that he is Kryptonian. He might think he's and Earthling, and someone could have adopted him. I don't know how we are going to do it, but we'll do everything we can to find him."</p><p>She nodded and then asked him a question. "Why are you helping me? You only just met me."</p><p>Thinking about it for a second, he answered her, "Well, I kind of know what it's like to be in an unfamiliar place with almost no one to rely on. Hades, that was me when I got here. I honestly wouldn't know what I would do if I hadn't stumbled on Diana in this reality and what would've happened had she not taken me in."</p><p>"Your cousin isn't from your original reality?"</p><p>Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, no she's not. If she was, thing's might have gone differently back home, that's for sure."</p><p>"If she's not from your reality, how are you guy's even cousins?"</p><p>Laughing, he just shrugged. "Honestly, it's a long and complicated story."</p><p>"You are going to have to tell me about that sometime."</p><p>"Maybe, maybe I will." When she didn't respond, he looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly, thinking to himself. 'Just maybe...' he leaned his head back against the couch, falling asleep, with Kara on his shoulder, Mrs. O'Leary's head in her lap fast asleep, and Small Bob in his lap, purring contently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>